Identified as Gabi
by mimitrooper
Summary: everyone in the world knows me as Vanessa Hudgens, but in reality, i live that double life situation. with a disguise, i hope that i can blend in and nobody will recognize me...keeping this secret is becoming very difficult.. trailer inside
1. Trailer!

**Hey!!! this idea has been bugging me for a month already, and i decided why not make a trailer and see if i should make it a story...**

**so here it is...tell me what you think... should i continue or nahh....**

* * *

Trailer!

_**Everyone in the world knows me as THE Vanessa Hudgens.**_

-Shows Vanessa singing on stage.

_**But they don't know who I really am. I live that double life.**_

-Shows Gabi at school.

_**Don't get me wrong, I love being Vanessa Hudgens… its jus how people react when I'm around. It's a little creepy… **_

-Shows Vanessa exiting her concert and two guys screaming.

"Oh God Troy! Vanessa is right there!!!"Chad screams pointing to Vanessa who isn't very far from them. "I know!!!" Troy exclaims, "Marry me Vanessa?!?!?"

_**So, my mother convinced my manager to let me have another identity so I can be another average hormonal teenager. I have always been homeschooled so this will be an interesting experience, no?**_

-Shows Gabriella being greeted by a blue-eyed boy…

"Uh hi… you must be the new neighbor, I'm Troy Bolton".

"Hello…I'm Va- Gabriella, Gabriella Montez."

_**I make real friends…**_

-Shows Taylor, Sharpay and the rest of the gang.

…_**get into some drama…**_

-"Nerd! Why don't you go back to loser-town! You're not welcome here!" Amber, one of the popular girls exclaim as she pushes Gabi down.

-"You know what Amber! Stop talking to me like that! In fact stop talking to everyone like that! You may be rich and think you have talent, but you'll never get anywhere with your bitchiness!" I screamed at her.

…_**and my friends are wondering where I am…**_

-Shows Sharpay and Taylor with Gabi at Sharpay's house.

"Where are you going now? You're always A-wall" Sharpay observes.

"Yeah, you always disappear on the weekends, and then reappear on Monday," Taylor agrees, "Sometimes you don't come in on Mondays and Fridays. How do you even keep your grades up?"

"I uh have to go to NY to see my…uh dad. Yeah my dad! It's our monthly weekend visit. And every teacher emails my mom on what I miss, and she sends it to me," I lied. Well the last part is true, most of it.

_**And I thought the problems only started…**_

-Shows Troy with Gabi.

"Hey I have great news!" Troy exclaims

"What?" I questioned.

"I have two front row seats and backstage passes to a Vanessa Hudgens concert…Tonight!" He says excitedly.

"Tonight?" I said uneasily.

"Yeah, and I want you to come with me…" Troy said. Oh joy! (Sarcasm intended).

**_this secret is becoming difficult_**

* * *

**So what you guys think? should i go along with it? or not... review what you think...**


	2. departing LA

**sup people!!!! i wanna say thanks to all the people who reviewd and told me to continue... i really wanted to post this earlier, but ma fam had to go pick up my brother from the airport.. =] anyways... hope i didnt disappoint you with this chapter...enjoy!**

*********

**Identified as Gabi**

**Chapter 1: Bye LA…hello Albuquerque.**

* * *

"Ya'll need to get ready to hear…the unbelievable, the indescribable…Vanessa Hudgens!!!"

'_**I know what you're trying to do, know what you're trying to say**_

_**You're giving me the eye, then pushing me away**_

_**It's like you're playing games, like you're the only one**_

_**We're both one and the same sp think about it**_

_**All your friends are telling me there's only one ambition on you're mind**_

_**You keep on denying it but all the proof I need is in your eyes**_

_**You can say what you want, play it cool if you like**_

_**But you're identified, you play my hear 'cause you're smart**_

_**Put up a front but I see what's inside**_

_**Got you identified, you play my heart 'cause you're smart…"**_

I finished the song and the crowd went wild! "How's everyone tonight?!" I shouted and took a breath. "Ya'll wanna hear some more?" the audience gladly cheered. "Oh come on… how am I suppose to have a great concert now…ya'll can do better," I teased and the crowd got louder and louder as the music started.

At the end of the concert, I rushed out. I still had a few clothes to pack and head off to LAX. I smiled and signed as I walked towards the car. There was this little adorable girl standing in the crowd holding up something for me to sign which I was glad to do. "Marry me Vanessa?!" some teenage boy shouted. I threw my head back and laughed as I walked away. Once I got in the limo, my mom and I headed off to our loft. I still had a couple of things to pack and then we're off to take our privet jet to Albuquerque, New Mexico. I grabbed my suitcase and we headed off to LAX. We arrived there in an hour and scurried onto our jet before any paps had the chance to bother us with their nosy questions. I sat down and sighed. I had like a million thoughts running through my head. What if I reveal my secret? What if people see through my phony disguise? What if-

"Mija, you ok?" my mom asked.

"Yeah mom… I'm fine," I lied. That's one thing that she cant stand, lying. Luckily, she always gives me a second chance before regretting ever lying to her. "No...I'm jus-… what if they don't like me?"

"V, you're a very likeable person," she said taking a seat across from me, "and if they don't like you… well that's their lost. They jus missed out on a very interesting girl. Besides… it'll keep you grounded and not some stuck up bitch who demands that her water be room temperature."

I threw my head back and laughed. That's what I love about my mom… she's real, not afraid to take on a challenge and says what she thinks. We're like THE best of friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to take off… so please strap yourselves in and enjoy the flight," the pilot said in a professional manner. "Oh and Vanessa…you owe me 40 bucks!" (Spoke too soon…)

"I'll be right back," I said and hurried to the pilot's pit. I took his hat and said, "Say you're sorry or I'll tell my mom what you did with the flight attendant."

"You wouldn't," he said staring me down.

"Oh yes…yes I would," I threatened. Then quickly added, "and you wont get your 40 bucks!"

"Come on Ness!!! Tita Lana!" he whined. For a 28 year old, he seems five. It's a shame that HE'S my cousin. My mom came into the pit and said, "Yes?"

"Vanessa is being mean to me," he said and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ooooo very mature Alex," I teased.

"Quit it guys. Vanessa, give him his 40 bucks and his hat…and Alex, act your age!" she said, "Come on Alex… let's get this plane going!"

"Alright…Please take your seats," Alex said and sat down.

My mom and I returned to our seats. "What was Alex talking about 40 bucks?" she asked me. I couldn't tell her that Alex and I had made a bet that he couldn't get the flight attendant to be his girlfriend. Too bad I lost.

"Oh… we made a bet and unfortunately he won," I said. I decided to change the subject. I told her about the concert and how eighteen different guys asked me to marry them. After a while, I jus turned to the window and thought…

_I'm actually moving…I hope your ready Albuquerque…'Cause Vanessa Hudgens will be arriving._

* * *

**so what you think? like it? hate it? please reivew... five reviews and nxt chapter?**


	3. meet the boltons

**suppp people!!! how are yall doing? i love the reviews that you guys send, they are awesome! go on and read!**

* * *

Identified As Gabi

**Chapter 2 – Meet the Boltons**

"More lemonade?" my mom asked me.

"It's ok mom. I'm fine," I said and pulled my sunglasses over my eyes. My mom and I are currently tanning in the backyard by the pool. It's Sunday, our usual girl's day. It's like the only day of the week where none of us are doing anything.

"Ms. Hudgens…sorry to interrupt you, but there is a family at the door. Shall I let them in?" Jerry, my mom's bodyguard asked.

"Uh sure…" my mom said getting up and put her white sundress on. I put on my halter and jean-skirt and followed her suit. My mom opened the door when I realized what I looked like: Vanessa Hudgens! Shit! I ran back down the hall to the bathroom. I quickly put on my gray contacts and the wig. The wig's black with blonde highlights, pin straight, and has light bangs. I adjusted it a little bit and looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad. I put on my glasses and smiled. Nice work! I got out of the bathroom jus in time to hear my mom yell, "Vanessa!" Great… way to keep me a secret. I followed the voice and ended up in the kitchen.

"Vanessa left mom," I said as I sat down at the table where they were sitting. "She had to go cause she didn't want to intrude with company," I added. My mom looked at me confused, but caught on. 'Sorry' she mouthed and went to get some lemonade.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez," I said and shook their hands. The lady gave me a weird look, but I ignored it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hope and this is my husband Jack. And my son… is around here somewhere," the new neighbor said.

"Nice to meet you," I said and walked out of the kitchen. I walked into the entertainment room, I guess to avoid that adult talk, and to my surprise, found a guy with dark honey colored hair wearing a striped blue shirt sitting on the couch. (I can only see the back of his head). I walked around and sat on the farthest part of the couch from him.

He jumped a little and said, "Uh hey…you must be the new neighbor. Maria Hudgens daughter, right?"

Ok so I didn't answer right away. I mean who would when the first thing you noticed is his beautiful blue eyes! "Hello? Do you speak?" he asked snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Uh yeah…sorry. Yeah I am. I'm Van- Gabriella, Gabriella Montez," whoo, that was close. I stuck out my hand. He took and we shook.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Troy, Troy Bolton," he said while still shaking my hand. Is it jus me or are we shaking for too long? I immediately pulled my hand back and turned to the television.

"So…how's the Lakers game going?" I asked staring at the TV. I double checked to make sure that is what we're watching; otherwise I'd seem pretty stupid.

He chuckled and said, "Its going good. They're winning, 83 to 73." He glanced at the game then back at me, "Lakers fan?"

"Of course! They are like THE best!" I exclaimed and he laughed. This is going well. "What you have a problem with that?" I asked with an attitude.

He looked at me like I had three heads. "No, no," he said "they're my favorite too. I jus never met a girl who likes basketball… so far." Good I thought that if he has a problem with that then there will be issues.

I smiled and said, "So... how old are you?"

"I'm 16. You?" he said turning his full attention to me.

"Same…" I trailed off and looked at the game.

"So… where you from?" he asked turning to the TV. Shit! Uh… what did Jamie (my manager), my mom, and Cindy (my assistant) tell me to say? Oh yeah!

"I moved around a lot due to my mother's job. We jus moved here from Salt Late City," I said. Sigh.

"Oh… cool. So you'll be attending East High then…" he said trailing off. I nodded, "Yep."

We fell silent and continued to watch the game. I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned to see Troy looking at me.

"Do I have something on me?" I asked.

"No, no…it's just…" he trailed off.

"Jus what?" I asked getting worried.

"You look really pretty," he said. I looked down and blushed. If only he could know the real me. I looked back into his eyes. I didn't even noticed how we somehow ended up sitting next to each other. I guess I got lost in his eyes and we got closer and closer. Our lips were only inches apart…centimeters –

"Hey! Uh Gabi? Yeah Gabi! The Boltons are staying for dinner," my mom interrupted us and walked away. We moved away from each other and blushed.

"We should…uh… probably wash up," I said looking at the carpet.

"Uh yeah… we should," Troy agreed rubbing the back of his neck. We walked to the bathroom and washed our hands in the separate sinks and walked back to the dining room in silence… talk about awkward moment.

Dinner was even more awkward…

"So, Maria tells me that you are an awesome singer! And have wonderful grades! Talent, beauty, and brains? I mean wow…that's rare," Hope said and took a bite.

"Well… I wouldn't say awesome," I said and blushed.

"Straight A's…maybe you can help Troy with his grades… they could use a boost," Jack joked and Troy slid in his seat. Don't you hate it when parents don't get the message to shut up? The Boltons and my mom went on and on telling embarrassing stories about me and Troy. We kept turning redder and redder by the minute.

After dinner, we sat in the entertainment room listening to one of my CDs, V.

"Troy, isn't this the girl whose concert you went to this weekend with Chad?" Hope asked Troy. Troy jus stayed silent.

"Yeah Hope, Troy has a crush on her you know. He also has a life-size picture of her behind his door!" Jack said as we all burst out laughing, except Troy. I mean who wouldn't?

I think Troy had enough because he got up and said, "Well… I think it's time to go. I still have homework to do and…and such so nice meeting you Ms. Hudgens…Gabriella. Mom, dad let's go."

My mom and I followed them to the door and said our goodbyes. My mom closed the door and turned to me, "Well that was lovely."

"Embarrassing," I mumbled, "But still lovely."

"Yeah, well honey you should head up. You start school tomorrow," she said as we head for the stairs.

"Night mom," I said once we reached my floor.

"Night honey," she replied while kissing my head and headed up the next flight to her floor.

_Troy's nice. I hope people at East High are too. Well East High… WARNING: Vanessa Hudgens is arriving to school tomorrow…_

_

* * *

**So.. what you think? please review! five or more and new chapter? **_

* * *


	4. first day of school

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update! been mad busy lately... uhh thanks for the fabulous reviews! keep em coming... well... i think that's all i have to say. read on!**

* * *

Identified As Gabi

**Chapter 3**

*********

'_Beep, Beep… Beep, Beep'- _I hit the annoying alarm clock. Sighing, I got out of bed and headed to my huge walk-in closet. Hmm… what to wear, what to wear…. I finally decided on a white tee that spelt out LOVE with dark blue jeans and my Converse. I took a nice hot shower and changed. I put on my 'disguise' and headed downstairs.

Mmmm…. Something smells good… I walked into the kitchen and sat at the island.

"Morning Vanessa," Connie, our cook, greeted.

"Morning Connie! Mmmm… smells great in here!" I complimented as she handed me a plate of chocolate-chip waffles with sliced strawberries on top and whipped cream drizzled with maple syrup.

"Thanks… now eat up. You have a big day today," she says as she turns around and grabs a plate with her own breakfast on it. "Oh and I made you lunch. A grilled chicken sandwich with a small salad on the side. And for dessert, your favorite fudge brownies."

"You really didn't have to do that Connie," I said.

"Ahh…. But it is my job to make you guys food. If I didn't make you lunch, your mother would've had a riot!" Connie joked. I smiled at her and continued eating. I glanced at the clock, 7:45.

"Connie… where ma?" I asked as I put my plate in the sink.

"Oh! She ate already and went upstairs to get dressed," Connie informed me. As if on cue, my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Morning ladies," she greets and sets her bag on the table.

"Morning," we said at the same time. Maria walked over to the fridge and took out a water bottle. She turned to us after she opened it.

"Ready to go Mija?" my mom asked. I nodded my head and gabbed my lunch along with my school bag.

"Bye Connie! I'll see you later, I guess. Thanks for breakfast and lunch," I said walking to the front door.

"Bye Ness! And Good luck!" she called as I closed the door.

"Very impressive transcript Ms. Montez," the principal, Mr. Matzui said as we walked down a hallway.

"Gabi always had great grades," my mom commented hugging me. I gave them a small smile as we suddenly stopped.

"Now Ms. Montez, I hope you enjoy your time here at East High," Mr. Matzui continued on.

I turned to my mom, "Ma, I don't know if I could do this."

"Don't worry Ness, you'll do fine, like always," my mom reassured me and gave me an encouraging smile.

"I hope you're right," I muttered under my breath.

"If you don't mind," Mr. Matzui said, "could you please sign this for my daughter… she absolutely LOVES you!" He handed me a picture.

"Sure," I said, "What's her name?"

"Casey" he said with excitement in his voice.

_Casey,_

_Rock on and be a beautiful person!!!_

_Vanessa Hudgens._

I handed it back to the principal and he beamed with happiness. "Thank you," he said smiling then looked at his watch, "Well, homeroom is about to start so you should probably start going."

I turned to my mom and gave her a hug, "You be careful, alright sweetie?" she said.

"I'll be good mommy," I said. Then I gave our bodyguards, Ben and Jerry a hug goodbye and went up the closest staircase looking back for a second.

Great Ness, you've gotten yourself lost! I have about 2 minutes to find out where my homeroom is before I get my ass in trouble. Ok… I've passed this room twice, maybe three times? And I passed this statue a good four, five times.

"Need help?" a petite girl with short brown hair and glasses asked me.

"Uh yeah… I'm looking for room…245?" I said and showed it to her. She giggled… great, first day and already someone's making fun of me.

"You have Ms. Darbus?" the girl asked me and I nodded. "Well, lucky you, I'm heading that way too." I sighed in relief and followed her. Wow, I passed this classroom a good three times. We walked in, but then she stopped and turned to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," she said sweetly.

"Oh! Right… Gabriella, Gabriella Montez," I said sticking out my hand.

She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kelsi, Kelsi Neilson." I smiled at her. Why does that last name sound so familiar?

Kelsi walked to the first seat by the windows and sat down. I decided to go unnoticed and sit in the back. I looked around the room, watching people talk animatedly to other students. Wow… Troy's in my homeroom? Who knew? Jus then a lady, who I'm guessing is Ms. Darbus, walked in.

"Good morning my students! I'm hoping you had a restful weekend and are thrilled to back in these fine arts!" she said moving her arms around for dramatic effect.

"Good morning Ms. Darbus," the class said in a robotic tone.

"We have a new student today," (oh God!) "Her name is…" Ms. Darbus looks at a piece of paper in her hand, "Ms. Gabriella Montez. Ms. Montez, why don't you introduce yourself?" I paused for a moment, hesitating whether or not if I should go up. Everyone was staring at me so I got up and walked to the front of the room. I know what you're thinking, you're a freaking star! You should be used to this! I am… its jus introductions I'm horrible at.

"Uh… hi. I'm Gabriella Montez… and uh… I jus moved here from Salt Lake City," I said and hurried back to my seat.

"Well Ms. Montez, welcome to East High!" she said and smiled at me with excitement. Ok awkward much? Then Ms. Darbus went on and on about her being on Broadway, once. Luckily the bell rang.

"Bolton," she called out as I gathered my stuff. I stopped and looked up, "Kindly help Ms. Montez find her way around school?"

"Yes Ms. Darbus," he said as I approached the door, "Come on… its free period, I'll show you around."

Troy spent the next half hour showing me around the school. He gave me a tip to look for the door numbers either on the door, or above it. And there are signs in certain hallways to show me which subject section that I'm in. That helped a lot! We are currently right at my locker with twenty minutes left to spare.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So…" I mimicked.

"What do you think of Ms. Darbus?" he asked me.

I smiled at him and thought for a moment. "Uh she's… interesting, I guess," I said and he chuckled.

"Meet anyone yet? 'Cuz if you haven't, I'll be glad to introduce you to the gang," he said smiling. Gang? Troy's in a gang?! He looked at my confused by my worried face. Then realization came across.

"Oh no! No! We're not actually a gang… I jus call us that," he reassured me. Sigh… thank God! I was about to say… what have I gotten myself into.

"Uh yeah… I met this girl… Kelsi Neilson?" I said and Troy smiled.

"She's apart of the group too," he said as the bell rang. "We should go. See you at lunch," and with that he walked the other way.

**Lunch**

I grabbed my lunch out of my locker and headed to the cafeteria. Troy said that he would meet me by the doors. He is so sweet.

"Hey Brie," he said and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Hey Troy," I said when we released.

"Come on… I want you to meet some people," he said as we walked through the doors. We approached a table in the middle of the lunch room. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Troy," they replied. I recognized them all. They're all in my homeroom, as well as my other classes before lunch.

"You guys know Gabriella from homeroom," he said and they nodded. "Brie, this is Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, you met Kelsi, Chad and Taylor," he said pointing to them from left to right. We sat down, me next to Taylor. I took out my lunch to hear a-

"Damn that looks good!"I heard Chad exclaimed as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Uh thanks? Connie, our cook, made it for me for lunch," I said then took a bite of my salad.

"I am definitely coming to your house for dinner," he said and everybody laughed.

Troy whispered into my ear, making butterflies in my stomach, "You'll have to excuse Chad, he forgets his manners." I giggled.

We fell into an easy conversation until my phone rang… its Jamie. "Sorry guys, I have to take this," I said and got up from the table.

"Can I at least have the other half of your sandwich?!" Chad called out.

"Sure" I shouted back and walked out. "Hey Jamie," I said once I reached the hallway. We talked for a brief moment. She jus wanted to tell me that I won't be in on Friday, but all my teachers will email Cindy giving her my work and homework. I have this benefit concert for cancer to go to Friday night in New York and then a concert Saturday. We said our goodbyes and I walked back into the cafeteria.

"Sorry about that… my mom called me telling me that I won't be in school on Friday. Some family issue," I explained and they nodded in understandingly. "Uh… I had 8 brownies, and now there's only 1… please don't tell me they grew legs and ran away," I said sitting down.

Taylor started giggling. "Sorry Gabs… its all Chad's fault!" she said pointing to him.

"Chad…" I started.

"Sorry Gabster! Well you see what HAD HAPPENED was… uh…" he sighed, "your brownies were jus calling me so I took one and it was so good! So then Zeke took one and then Troy, then Ryan and then the girls… at least we saved you one…" he said putting on an innocent look.

"Its fine guys… I guess I've learned my lesson, don't leave brownies unattended," I joked and they all laughed. This is a good start…

* * *

**So... what you think? like it? hate it? any comments? please review! 5 and new chapter?**


	5. New York

**wats up people!!!! i jus wanna say a quick thank you to all who review... they are my motivation to keep writing!**

**enjoy reading!**

* * *

Identified As Gabi

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Thursday…

I walked up to my locker to see my new friends waiting for me. "Hey girls," I said once I reached them.

"Hey Gabs," they replied.

"We're hanging at my house today afterschool. You coming?" Sharpay said without looking up from her phone.

"Sorry guys I wish I could, but I can't. I'm leaving tonight, remember?" I said as I opened my locker.

"Why are you leaving?" Tay asked as I switched my books around. I closed it and looked up to see that Sharpay has stopped texting and their eyes were on me.

I sighed. "Remember on Monday… I said I had a family issue. And don't worry… I'll have my laptop and my cell phone…" I reassured them.

"Alright… we'll text and IM," Shar said then the bell ring. They closed their lockers and we walked to homeroom.

"Oh I'm leaving right before lunch… jus to let ya'll know," I said as I headed to my seat.

"Where you going Brie?" Troy asked when I passed him.

"New York," was the last thing I said when Mrs. Darbus walked in.

"Alright class, settle down…" she started, "Today we are going to talk about the arts and how it affects our everyday life…."

"I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the house and dropped my purse on the couch. Ben put my heavy ass book bag on the floor.

"Hey Mija…" my mother greeted me. "You have two hours… and then we head off to the airport, so get packing," she said. I headed up the stairs until she stopped me.

"Ness… someone wanted to raid your closet, so I let them," she said cheerfully.

"WHAT?! WHO?!" I exclaimed.

She laughed and said, "I don't know… they told me not to tell you. They also said that they knew you." I immediately rushed to my floor and ran to my room-size closet. I swear when I find out who the hell jus said they knew me and WANDERS into my house and fools my mother I will-

"Ah!!!!!!!!!" I screamed when I entered my closet.

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!" the people screamed. I ran over and hugged them. Gosh I missed them!

"What's with the screaming?!" my mother said when she got here.

"Ash! Cindy! What are you guys doing here?!" I said once I let them go.

"Well… I have to go to New York too, so I decided to tag along … Gosh I missed you," Ashley said pulling me into a hug.

I laughed when we pulled away. "When did you get here? Oh my gosh! I missed you too! I have so much to tell you!" I exclaimed when my phone rang.

"V here," I answered not looking at the caller id. I was too busy putting my things together and Cindy, my mom and Ashley handed me clothes to pack.

"Do I have the right number? I'm looking for Gabriella Montez?" Taylor asked. I froze… shit! I gave the phone to Cindy and mouthed, 'call out Gabi'.

"Yes…Hold on," Cindy said, "Gabi! Phone!" she called out.

"Coming!" I said making it sound like I was far from her when I was right next to her. My mom and Ash got both suitcases packed and stop to watch. "Hey… Tay?" I said putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey Gabs! We jus wanted to say hi. For a second I thought I had the wrong number. Can you talk right now? You sound like your busy." she said.

"Uh yeah I kinda am… my cousin picked up when uh I went to the bathroom," I lied looking at the three trying to hold their laughter in.

"Oh… well we jus wanted to say hi and be safe flying to New York," she said then paused, "Oh and Troy wanted to say something." Immediately I turned off the speaker and almost ran to my bathroom.

"Brie?" he said.

I sat down on the counter of the sink, "Troy?"

"I jus wanted to say be safe, and uh… be careful… I'll talk to you online or over the phone?" he said nervously. I can imagine him rubbing the back of his neck. He always does that when it's an awkward moment or when he's nervous.

"Yeah of course," I said shakily. Since when did my voice shake? I cleared my throat, "I got to go… have a plane to catch." I hopped off the counter and checked my appearance.

"Oh ok… well uh seeing as you have to go and lunch is over, I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye Brie, uh… love you," he said kinda stuttering.

"Love you?" I said. What the hell? What happened to think before you speak shit?

"Uh yeah… you know love you as a friend," he said. I can promise you that my face fell.

"Oh I knew that. Well talk to you later. Tell the gang I said bye and love you too," I said and we hung up. I opened the door and Ashley, my mom and Cindy fell flat on their faces. "Were you spying on me?" I said raising an eyebrow. They were silent for a moment.

"Well would you look at the time! We should start heading to the airport!" Ashley said walking into the closet and back out. "Can you get Ben and Jerry to carry the luggage?" she asked. I laughed at Ashley and grabbed my purse. We linked arms and headed downstairs with Cindy and my mom following. Ben and Jerry went up and grabbed the luggage and put it in the car along with my school books.

* * *

Friday

"And that was Ashley Tisdale everyone," Ryan Crest announced as Ashley waved and walked off. "And now I present to you, Vanessa Hudgens!" I walked out on stage and gave Ryan Crest a hug and the music started…

"**You are fine, you are sweet, but I'm still bit naïve with my heart**

**When you're close I don't breathe, I can't find the words to speak**

**I feel sparks**

**But I don't wanna be into you if you're not looking for true love…oh, oh**

**No, I don't wanna start seeing you if I can't be your only one**

**So tell me**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not ok**

**Will you try to make me feel better**

**Will you say alright, will you say ok**

**Will you stick with me through whatever or runaway…**

**Say ok…."**

I finished the whole song and the people cheered. I stayed to watch the other performers; it was a great benefit concert! Afterwards, we crashed at the loft my mom has in both LA and NY. She bought it cause both of our careers can bring us to NY and LA.

Ashley is currently in the bathroom. So I decided to check my email. Ok… I have two assignments from every teacher, one homework, and one class work. 1 email is from Taylor, 3 are from Sharpay and 6 from Troy? I was jus about to read them when I got an IM.

*****

**Troyboy14: hey Brie**

_BaByV123: hey Troy, what's up?_

**Troyboy14: nothing really, at a party… Jason's idea. Nice name.**

_BaByV123: it sounds like you're not having fun and what name? The screen name?_

**Troyboy14: the party's aight I guess. And yes the screen name. Does it mean anything?**

_BaByV123: well yeah it does._

**Troyboy14: r u gonna tell me?**

_BaByV123: 1 day I will…_

**Troyboy14: Brie, y can't u tell me now? Please! Don't make me beg…**

_BaByV123: I still won't tell u!_

**Troyboy14: please! =( u can trust me!**

_BaByV123: you're not gonna get a peep outta me Wildcat!_

_*****_

"Who you talking to?" Ashley said looking over my shoulder. I closed the laptop half way so she won't see.

"No one, no one," I said getting up from the floor.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Right… sure," she said sarcastically and left the room. I opened the laptop.

*****

**Troyboy14: please Brie… pleas?**

**Troyboy14: Brie? **

iCePRiNCESSxSE signed on.

TaY-TaYx0x0 signed on.

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: hey Tay! Hey Gabs! Bolton? What r u doing here?_

_TaY-TaYx0x0: hey Shar! Hey Gabi! Troy's here? I thought Gabi would b here._

_BaByV123: hey guys! yeah I'm here. what's up?_

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: oh nothing really. Jus got home… how bout u guys?_

_TaY-TaYx0x0: same here I jus got home too._

**Troyboy14: uh hello? I was talking to Gabi… cant ya'll leave?**

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: NO… how's it going Gabs?_

_BaByV123: it's all good. but I have to go, I got some taping thing to go to tomorrow morning *rolls eyes*_

_TaY-TaYx0x0: taping thingy? _

_BaByV123: yeah… uh my sick grandma has tickets to see Oprah… to meet Vanessa Hudgens…_

_*****_

Ashley came back with a bag of chips and water. She sat next to me on my bed and read our conversation. "You have tickets to see yourself? That's ironic," she said eating a chip.

"Oh shut up! I had to think of something fast!" I said hitting her with a pillow.

*****

**Troyboy14: OH I LOVE HER! SHE'S FREAKING AWESOME! YOU HAVE TO GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH! PLEASEEEE!!!!!**

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: she is like my idol! I love her music!_

_TaY-TaYx0x0: omg I can't believe u get 2 meet her! luck ducky!_

_BaByV123: yeah I do… and this morning I went to a CD signing for her and then that benefit concert for cancer earlier… I am beat!_

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: I thought u had 2 go cuz of a family member is sick. Not 2 c Vanessa Hudgens._

_TaY-TaYx0x0: yea…_

ChadiSthEsHxT signed on.

**Troyboy14: I hope u got her to sign a CD for me! Gabs u r officially my best friend ever!**

**ChadiSthEsHxT: hey! Troy I thought I was your best friend…**

**Troyboy14: u r… n now so is Brie**

**ChadiSthEsHxT: whatever…so what r u talking bout?**

_TaY-TaYx0x0: hi to u to Chad_

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: yeah way to ignore us… and Gabi_

**ChadiSthEsHxT: oh sorry… hey Tay, Gabs, and Shar… happy?**

_TaY-TaYx0x0: ecstatic_

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: much better_

_BaByV123: hey Chad_

**ChadiSthEsHxT: so what r u talking bout?**

**Troyboy14: Brie met Vanessa Hudgens!**

**ChadiSthEsHxT: REALLY?! I LOVE HER! **

*********

"It must be weird talking about yourself," Ashley commented.

"It is…now I have to sign four, no five, CDs including myself… strange," I said and we turned back to the screen.

"And how cute, two of your guy friends love you!" Ashley said laughing.

I smacked her again with a pillow and returned to the conversation.

*****

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: wow Troy, Chad, I never thought I'd see the day when u two confess your feelings!_

_TaY-TaYx0x0: lol_

**Troyboy14: hey! :[ Brie, aren't u gonna defend us?**

**ChadiSthEsHxT: yeah, Gabster, they're being mean! :[**

_BaByV123: alright girls, I think you've tortured these guys enough_

_*****_

"Ness! Ash! Get to bed now! curfew is up!" my mom said sternly.

"Alright!" we said and I turned back to my laptop.

*****

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: fine…_

_TaY-TaYx0x0: isn't it embarrassing to have a girl defend u?_

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: lol! So true!_

**Troyboy14: HEY!**

**ChadiSthEsHxT: HEY!**

_BaByV123: *sighs* sorry guys but I g2g. curfew's up… I'll talk to u another time… night and behave… bye!_

_TaY-Tayx0x0: bye Gabs_

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: night Gabi_

**ChadiSthEsHxT: bye Gabster**

**Troyboy14: bye and goodnight Brie.**

BaByV123 signed off.

*****

"Well that was entertaining," Ashley said pulling the covers off the spare bed.

I laughed as I climbed into my bed. "Yeah it was. Night Ash," I said lying down.

"Night Ness."

* * *

**So... what you think? like it? hate it? comments? concerns? please leave a review! 5 reviews and new chapter?**


	6. Kelsi

**Suppp ppl!!! lol first off, i jus wanna say, thank you for all the beautiful reviews, ya'll are awesome! i had this chapter typed up, but i couldnt find the time to upload it! i blame school... stupid finals... anyways.. read on... enjoy!**

* * *

Identified As Gabi

**Chapter 5 - Kelsi**

* * *

Monday

I walked into homeroom twenty minutes late. Mrs. Darbus was about to scold me, until I handed her a note from the principal regarding my tardiness. (I actually got home this morning at freaking three in the morning and overslept). I rushed to my seat as Ms. Darbus continued on. I turned on my iPod, luckily for me, my 'hair' is always down and the wire to the headphones blends in with my hair. I started to drift off when a piece of paper hit my head and landed on the desk. What the fuck? I opened it, inside there was green and pink writing- Sharpay and Taylor.

(Bold is Sharpay)

Hey Gabs! What r u doing free period? **Oh and how was New York?**

I'm gonna b wit the decathlon team… feel free to join us.

**N I'll be with the drama club.**

U coming to either one? We won't mind if you choose one or the other…

**Or Troy…**

Shar! Don't say that!

**What?! She might wanna c him practice**

X0x0 Tay **& Shar!**

I could feel the heat rising up when they mentioned Troy. I quickly scribbled and handed threw it back to Tay.

_Sounds fun… but I'm going to chill out at the library. Maybe pick out a book and read… (Sleep even) lol!__New York was great, I'll tell you all bout it at lunch. X0x0 –Gabi _

They looked to me on their right and nodded. I smiled back at them and faced forward. It's not that I don't want to hang out with them; it's jus that I don't want to choose between the two. The bell rang and I said hi and bye to all my friends before heading down the hallway.

"Gabs! Wait up!" someone called to me. I turned around to see Troy.

"Hey Troy… wait, aren't you suppose to be at practice?" I asked him.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to talk to you. I haven't talked to you since Friday…" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah… sorry, that I never got back to you guys… I was uh real busy," I said.

"Oh yeah… so uh… how was New York?" he asked leaning against the locker next to mine.

"It was good… but I'll give you all the details later. I have homework to catch up on. I'll see you at lunch?" I said in a question like tone.

"Yeah… see you," Troy said. As if on cue, the bell rang. We said bye and headed off in different directions.

Somehow I ended up going in the opposite direction of the music room and ended up at the music plaza. I found a really small empty music room and went in. I turned my iPod back on and went to the playlist listed as Vanessa. Might as well practice for the next concert…

"**Hey, Yeah  
I used to think  
Being like you  
Was the key to having everything  
Every dream come true  
I used to think  
Following the crowd  
Was the only thing I could do  
Until I found out**

I'm okay (dig it)  
Sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it)  
Every winter turns to spring (get it)  
And everybody's got their own wings  
The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her silence too long  
Now she's gone with the wind  
And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that you knew  
Well, she's gone with the wind  
She's gone (she's gone) gone (she's gone)  
Well she's gone (she's gone) gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone) gone (she's gone)  
And she's gone with the wind

I'm speaking up  
My conscience is clear  
And I don't care what anybody thinks  
I've released that fear  
And I don't have to be, what you want me to be  
Cause every time I tried to fit in  
Feels like I'm in a prison

**I'm okay (dig it)  
Sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it)  
Every winter turns to spring (get it)  
And everybody's got their own wings  
The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her silence too long  
Now she's gone with the wind  
And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that I was  
Well, she's gone with the wind  
She's gone (she's gone) gone (she's gone)  
Well she's gone (she's gone) gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone) gone (she's gone)  
Well she's gone with the wind**

One look in my eyes  
And you'll see I'm different  
I'm finding myself everyday  
And I'm on the way  
I have changed

The little girl you knew  
The one her never stood up to you  
Who kept the silence too long  
Now she's gone with the wind  
And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that you knew  
Well, she's gone with the wind  
She's gone (she's gone) gone (she's gone)  
Well she's gone (she's gone) gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone) gone (she's gone)  
Yeah she's gone with the wind"

I smiled to myself. Nice job Vanessa… I took a deep breath and looked through my iPod of for another song to sing. That's when I knob turned and opened. I ran behind some drums and crouch down as the three girls walked in.

"What are we doing here Amber?" one of the girls whined.

"Shut up! Didn't you hear that?" Amber (I'm guessing) said.

"Hear what?" the other one said. I peeked, there they are… Amber, Brittany, and Casey… also known as the ABC girls. The gang told me about them. Brittany and Casey are like Amber's little clones, they follow her everywhere. Amber, as I heard (more like was warned) thinks that she's all that and is even more spoiled then Sharpay, though Sharpay is richer. Amber can sing (again as I heard) and doesn't like competition. The only one she can't put down is Sharpay…mainly because she's scared of Sharpay.

"That voice," Amber said walking towards the piano that's in the middle of the room.

"Oh the person singing?" Brittany said, "She's really good."

"Yeah!" Casey exclaimed and Amber shot both of them a death glare.

"But not as good as you," they both said quickly.

"Whatever… let's go. There's no one here. We'll find the person eventually… and they'll pay the price," Amber said.

"What are we charging?" Casey asked, something tells me she's not the brightest crayon in the box. Amber and Brittany groan in frustration.

"We're leaving!" Amber exclaims and snaps her fingers. They exit closing the door behind them. I stood up and sighed. Thank goodness they didn't see me.

"Amber thinks she rules the school," a voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Kelsi.

"He-he-Hey Kels! Uh… what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm always here during free- wait… what are you doing here?" she said.

"Oh… uh, I meant to go to the library, but uh… you see I went the wrong way and ended up here," I said looking anywhere but her.

"Right… whatever you say Vanessa," she mumbled and turned around.

"What?! It's true! I meant to go to the library to catch up on- whoa! Hold up! What did you say?" I asked following her as she went to the back of the room and picked up a folder.

She turns to me and says, "I said, 'whatever you say Vanessa'." Oh shit!

"Wh-wh-why d-do you think that?" I stuttered, bad move.

"Cause you are...and…my mom told me," she said smiling.

"And your mom is?" I snapped a little.

Kelsi giggled (she's finding this funny?) "My mom is Jamie… Jamie Neilson… she's Vanessa- well your- manager."

I jus stared at her like she has 5 heads! No wonder her last name sounded familiar! Since I didn't reply, she explained.

"See, my mom told me that Vanessa Hudgens will be attending East High for high school. And well, I jus stared at her like she's gone crazy! I told her that Vanessa Hudgens- you- will NEVER survive at East High because she's- you're- famous, and well, she'll- you- would be attacked by fans. So then my mom jus laughed at me and said that I wouldn't recognize Vanessa Hudgens unless I sat her down and asked her. I didn't believe my mom until I heard you sing! So you have to be Vanessa Hudgens," she finished.

"Uh… well… I, uh… I don't know what to say," I sighed. "I am Vanessa Hudgens," I stated and she squealed. "But you can't tell anybody! Please Kels, you have to promise!" I practically begged her.

"I promise! Besides, I know how to keep a secret. Like for example… Sharpay is not really blonde; Taylor has like a freaking shrine to Randy Jackson… though she like keeps it deep it her closet; Zeke likes to bake; Chad loves musicals; Troy loves to sing and dance, and Ryan… I don't know about him yet. I'm the only one in the group that knows all this… and now you," she says smiling.

"Nice to know," I say putting my stuff together.

"It is, isn't it?" Kelsi laughs, "jus wondering… you're wearing a disguise right?" Kelsi asks tilting her head a little bit.

I smile, "Of course." I looked around and pulled off my wig and took off my glasses. I shook my hair out a bit and watched her eyes lit up.

"OMG! It really is you! But, that isn't your real eye color is it?" she asked and I laughed.

"Yeah… its contacts… I would take them out, but I have to wash my hands first," I said putting my wig back on. The bell rang signaling that Free Period is now over.

"Ah shoot…time for class, what joy," she says sarcastically.

I giggled, "ya… we should get going…" we linked arms and walked out. "Remember, mums the word."

* * *

**Yay! someone finally knows! and look at that... it's Kelsi!n her mom is Gabi's manager? strange to see how small the world can be...**

**So... what you think? like it? hate it? comments? please reivew! 7 and new chapter? any more then that n i'll try to update faster...**


	7. Jesse, Drew & a call

**Hey guys! sorry i havent been updating like i used to. school's being a pain... no surprises there. thanks for the great reviews... yall are amazing! and without your reviews, the story cant go on. **

*********

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 6: Jesse and Drew & a call**

*********

Friday

Boy has this week gone by fast…Nothing but reviewing for midterms. Though, I have already learned all of this last year. The bell rang, signaling class is over and time for lunch. I took out my lunch from my locker, switched around a few books, closed it, and to my surprise… there stood Troy.

"You scared me!" I said swatting him away while walking down the hallway.

"Sorry Ells… you forgive me?" he said giving me the cutest puppy face. I burst out laughing.

"Aww… how can I say no to my favorite Wildcat," I said as I tapped his nose.

He lit up and slung his arm around my shoulders as I wrapped one arm around his torso. "Thanks for the CD from Vanessa," he said as we approached the cafeteria.

"For the billionth time… you're welcome. Gosh Troy… stop thanking me," I said as we pushed open the doors.

"Sorry… its jus that to have it inscribed 'TO Troy Bolton, you rock! Stay handsome… LOVE, Vanessa Hudgens' I mean that's huge!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. And I though Sharpay was overdramatic. I rolled my eyes and sat down at our table. Troy sat next to me.

"She wrote that for practically everybody… anybody," I said opening up my lunch. Ok… so I added the 'stay handsome' part on his… that doesn't mean anything… right?

"Who writes what for anybody?" Sharpay asked as she, Zeke, Ryan, and Kelsi sat down.

"Vanessa Hudgens," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh…What? Troy can't get over the fact that he has an autograph from Vanessa Hudgens?" Taylor teased and Troy jus blushed.

"So Gabs, what are you doing this weekend?" Sharpay asked changing the subject.

"Uh… nothing so far! This is very rare. I'm always out," I replied.

"Good so you wanna see a movie tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Well… actually Taylor, Gabs is having some guests over tonight," Kelsi said. They all looked at Kelsi then me. I looked at Kelsi and she gave the sign meaning Vanessa Hudgens (tugging right ear). Oh…

"How you know Kels?" Ryan asked.

"Oh her mom told my mom and she told me to tell Gabs," Kelsi said.

I went along with what she said. "Who's coming Kels?" I asked her taking a bite.

"I'm not sure really," she said, "my mom said it was a surprise?"

"Oh maybe next time guys," I said giving them a sad smile. They jus gave a 'yeah' or 'whatever' and started their own conversations. I feel bad always leaving them like that.

* * *

"Oh what was up with you two in the hallway?" Sharpay said picking up a French fry.

Troy and I looked at each other then at Sharpay. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered looking down at the table.

"Yeah you guys were like all over each other in the hallway," Zeke said, I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Oh that? We were jus fooling around," Troy said rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone at the table jus looked at us like we're hiding something from them.

"Yeah right," Chad mumbled and Troy hit the side of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Chad shouted.

"That's for being an idiot," Troy said and went back to eating his food.

* * *

"I'm home!" I exclaimed as I set my back pack on the floor. "You could put your stuff there too if you want," I told Kelsi who did the same. Kelsi wanted to come over, and since she knows… why not?

"This is your house?" Kelsi said looking around and I nodded while smiling. "It's bigger then Sharpay's! And she has the biggest house out of all of us."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Ah… Ms. Hudgens, your mother is not here at the moment. She'll be back later," Ben informed me.

"Kay… thanks Ben," I said then turned to Kelsi, "let's go to my floor."

As we were climbing the stairs, she asked, "floor? You have your own floor?"

I stopped and nodded. "Yeah I have my own, my mother has the floor above me, and there's like a guest cottage outback," I informed her climbing the rest of the way up. I walked into my room and headed towards my bathroom to take off my disguise.

"This is your room?!" she asked… I can hear her walking around.

I jus laughed and said, "You really have to stop that. It's pretty annoying."

Kels appears at the bathroom door, "Sorry..." I finished and faced her. "Wow, I forgot that you wore a disguise."

"Ha, ha…same here," I said. "You think my room's amazing?" she nodded, "Well have you seen my closet?" she looked at me confused and I dragged her to my walk-in closet.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR CLOSET?!" she shouted and wandered around.

I laughed at her. "I always thought of you as the quiet type Kels. Oh you see that double door?" I watched as she approached it. "Open it," I told her and she opened the closet door that had a nice gold V on it. She screamed really loud.

"I never curse, but OH SHIT! You see this fucking closet?! It's freaking amazing!" She exclaimed and walked around.

"Oh come on… get outta here. You think that's amazing then I wonder if I should show you the other special room," I said tapping my finger on my chin. Her eyes lit up. "Show me!"

We walked out of my room to the end of the hallway. "Ready?" I asked her, she nodded. I slid the card that unlocks it and punch in the numbers. The little light above the doorknob turned green and I opened it.

"OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN STUDIO?!" she screamed as she looked around.

"A gift… from Jamie and my mom," I said proudly, "a 16th birthday present."

"Nice…" she commented. We started fooling around and the next thing I know, I'm singing Do Re Mi.

* * *

_Knock, knock! _"I'll get it," I said and opened the door to see…

"Jesse! Drew! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed and hugged them.

"Hey V. Jus came by," Drew Seeley said.

"And… cause your label needs another song and I decided why not and help you out?" Jesse said. I hugged him again. "I'll take that as a yes…"

"Ness what taking you so- AHHHHH!!!!!" Kelsi screamed when she saw me with Jesse McCartney and Drew Seeley. "U-u-u-you're Jesse McCartney… and u-u-u-you're Drew Seeley!" Kelsi stuttered shocked.

"Hello there…" they said awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes. "You have to excuse her. Jesse, Drew, this is one of the gang… Kelsi Neilson. She's Jamie Neilson's daughter."

"Nice to meet you," Jesse said shaking her hand. Kelsi jus stared in awe.

"Well how bout we go into the studio and hear this song Jess," I said.

"Oh fo-sho," he said and we walked in. I turned to him, "Jesse?" he looked at me, "No…" I finished shaking my head and we laughed.

"Gang? Vanessa since when were you in a gang?!" Drew scolded me like I'm his little sister.

"Relax BRO! Its jus what my friends and I call our group. I mean come on… how would you have reacted if I said group? You would've probably thought that I'm in one of those 'I-need-help-cuz-I-freaking-cut-myself' type of groups. Gosh…" I said back to him.

"Fair enough…" He replied and sat down.

"So ya'll wanna hear the song?" Jesse asked.

"Wait… Nessa… can you hear this song I wrote for the winter musical? I wanna make sure it sounds right," Kels asked and I nodded. "Sure Kels."

We crowded around the piano and Kelsi started playing. I was about to start singing, but Drew did instead.

"It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

…he stopped and I jumped in…

**Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold**

…and then he joined back in…

_But you were always right beside me  
This feelings like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for…"_

Kelsi stopped playing. "That was great. Thanks, that's exactly how I wanted it to sound like," she commented.

"No problem Kels," I smiled.

"Alright… now time for my song," Jesse put a CD in and hit play.

* * *

"Nice! I can't wait to record it!" I cried.

"Great, you like the song," Jesse said and we walked into the booth and started the song.

"Ok… start from the chorus," Jesse said as I put the headphones on. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. And all the loneliness I will go through. But if you wanna leave I won't stop you, cause I don't want you if you don't want me. To be the one the only one you wanna run to. Baby boy you know I've jus begun to. Realize what's important to me…so don't leave, don't leave…" I sang.

"Good, good," Jesse commented. _Ring! Ring! _Off went my phone… too bad it was outside of the booth...

"Hello?" Drew answered MY phone.

"Uh… is Gabriella there?" the phone person asked.

"Gabriella? There's no Gabriella here," Drew said and Kelsi looked at him strange.

"Who's this?" the person asked.

"Drew… and you are…" Drew said. 'Who's that?' Kelsi whispered and Drew jus shrugged.

"Troy, Troy Bolton." 'It's some kid named Troy,' Drew told Kelsi. Kelsi immediately grabbed the phone from Drew and knocking him to the ground in the process. "HEY!" Drew called. Kelsi ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"Troy? Gabriella is busy at the moment with her…relatives. I'll have her call you back," Kelsi said and hung up, that's when I realized she's on my phone. Jesse and I walked out of the booth.

"Who was that?" I questioned.

"Troy… but I told him that you were busy with family at the moment so… yeah," Kelsi said.

"Who's Gabriella?" Drew asked, getting a smack on the arm from Kelsi. "What was that for?!"

"You shouldn't have answered her phone!" Kelsi said and I smirked.

"Yeah… Asshole!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry… but really who's Gabriella?" Drew asked. I looked back and forth between the Drew and Jesse.

"She's… no one. Ignore what Troy said. Come on Jess… let's get on with this song," I said and grabbed the lyrics out of his hand. They jus shrugged, ignoring the whole…umm… incident.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive!" I said. Sigh… two worlds, CAN NOT collide.

* * *

**Guest starring: Jesse McCartney as himself and Drew Seeley as himself. lol XD**

**So what you think? like it? hate it? comments? concerns? review! i'll post up the next chapter asap... but i need your reviews to do it...**


	8. what a shocker!

**i am sooooo sorry for not updating... i blame school. i jus took finals all week and there over! yay! ill probably update more next week cus there's regents which freshman (like myself) has off! yeah! XD i'd like to say thanks for all you guys who review my story... they are awesome... well read on... hope you like it!**

************

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 7 – What a shocker!**

************

Saturday 1/10

"_Hey Gabs! Guess what?!" Sharpay squealed._

"_What Shar? And uh please hurry up, I have to go," I said walking down to the limo. _

"_Where are you going?" She asked and I got slightly annoyed._

"_Tell me why'd you call and I'll tell you where I'm going," I compromised. _

"_I have tickets to see Vanessa Hudgens tonight!" She exclaimed._

"_Oh… uh that's um… great?" I said nervously as the limo started moving._

"_So you coming or what? Zeke, Tay and Chad are coming. You in?" she asked._

"_Oh I'd love to go, but I have to go to Santa Fe tonight. Sorry," I apologized._

_I bet you her face fell. "Oh well, then I'll ask Troy to go with me, cause freaking Kelsi ain't picking up her phone! See you Monday," she said._

"_See you Monday Shar. Tell the gang I said hey," I said._

"_I will," she replied and we hung up._

* * *

"Wait, your concert is in Santa Fe… why didn't you let your friends come with you?" Drew asked.

"Because…" I trailed off looking around the limo.

"Because she'll be too busy on stage to be with our friends, and she'll feel bad about it," Kelsi finished for me.

"What she said," I agreed and took a sip of my water. The guys rolled their eyes. "Oh and when we get back, I guess we'll jus finished the song," I said to Jesse.

"Alright, but we have a whole week to do it. So relax," Jesse said leaning back.

"What you mean a whole week?" I asked.

"Yeah… I mean Hollywood's awesome and all, but I need a break. So I'm chilling at your house," Jesse said.

"Why mine?" I questioned.

"Cause… please?" he begged.

"Fine," I replied. "Drew you staying too?" I asked since I was leaning on him.

"Yeah that'd be cool," he said.

"Alright… but jus telling you, I'm away for like 8 hours Monday to Friday," I warned them.

"Sweet! Even better! You're not there!" Drew said and Kelsi hit him with a cushion. "HEY!"

"Thanks Kels," I said.

* * *

We got to Santa Fe. Wow… people are already here and the concert is tonight at 7. (It's about 4). Talk about dedicated fans… but I love them. They go to the extremes though. Ben held the people back as we walked through heading to the stadium. Funny what people say as we walked through:

"_OMG! VANESSA IS RIGHT THERE! I CAN ALMOST TOUCH HER!"_

"_IS THAT JESSE MCCARTNEY? I LOVE HIM! WHAT'S HE DOING WITH HER?!"_

"_DREW SEELEY! OVER HERE! I LOVE YOU!"_

"_VANESSA HUDGENS! ARE YOU DATING JESSE OR DREW?!"_

"_VANESSA YOU'RE MY IDOL!"_

The list goes on and on. We kept our heads down as we walked through. Finally we got to the stadium.

"Vanessa your finally here! What took you so long?!" Jamie asked.

"Hey mommy," Kelsi said.

"Hey baby," she said to Kelsi then turned to me. "WELL?!"

"Sorry Jamie… traffic. Besides, I'm not even late. 5 minutes? That's late?" I retorted.

She frowned then perked up. "Well… we have to know your line up for tonight."

"Uh open up with 'Sneakernight' and close with uh… 'Come Back to Me'?"  
I asked her.

"Perfect. Well… go to your dressing room and start getting ready. Concert starts in 2 hours and 50 minutes," she said and walked off. I turned to my 'posse'.

"Well… see you soon," and I ran off.

"Hey guys how you doing tonight?!" Drew called out to the crowd and cheers rung out throughout the audience. I peeped through the curtains. Shit! I turned pale.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked and she too looked out through the curtains. "Oh…"

"What if they recognize me?!" I officially panicked.

"Don't worry about it. Jus pretend that they're jus one in the crowd," Kelsi said. I smiled thanking her. "Now go out there! Drew is about to announce you!" she said giving me a little push.

"Let's welcome… Vanessa Hudgens!" Drew shouted. I came out to the stage and everyone started screaming like there's no tomorrow.

I walked out and hugged Drew. I turned to greet the audience and I caught a familiar pair of blue eyes in the crowd. Troy looked kinda jealous? I think I'm imagining it. The stage lights tend to do that. "Alright… I'm starting this concert off with a new song. Hope you like it!" I exclaimed and the music started.

"**Put your sneakers on, put your sneakers on**

**We're goin' dancin' all night long**

**I got somewhere to be (where to be)**

**I want you to come with me (come with me)**

**See I put my sneakers on **

**Cuz I'm keep dancin' after they all go home**

**So are you ready, did you eat, do you have the energy**

**Are you reloaded are you able to stay on your feet**

**Don't want you passin' out after a couple of hours of beats**

**We're gonna keep goin' and goin' and goin' yeah cuz**

**Basically what we're gonna do is dance [x3]**

**It will come easily when you hear the beat (uh)**

**Basically what we're gonna do is dance [x2]**

**All you gotta do is take a chance**

**Yeah that's right it's sneakernight…"**

I continued singing and dancing, ignoring the fact that the gang was here. Ignore them… they're jus another fan… another fan I kept telling myself. Although, it is hard not to laugh at Troy and Chad screaming their heads off and waving a sign that says 'I (HEART) VANESSA HUDGENS!' Oh! And when I touched their hands, I swear they would've fainted.

* * *

The concert ended and we were heading back to my house. Obviously, we have to go through this crowd. Sigh…Here goes nothing. We walked out, Kelsi leading the way, Drew, Jesse, Ben and then me. I signed a few autographs and took a picture here and there. There was this adorable bald little girl standing there wearing a 'Make a Wish' T-shirt with a marker and photo in her hand. I decided why not sign this for her. As I was signing it, I heard a guy say, "Oh God Troy! Vanessa is right there!!!" I looked up and saw Chad pointing at me.

"I know!" Troy exclaimed. "Marry me Vanessa?!?!" he shouted. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Here you go sweetie," I said and handed it back to her. Her mother was like crying and thanked me. I took a picture with the little girl and was about to walk away when Shar called my name.

"Vanessa! Can you take a picture with us?"She asked. I looked at Ben and he nodded.

"Sure," I said. Ben took the picture. I was standing in between Shar and Tay, with the guys behind us (Zeke behind Shar; Troy behind me; Chad behind Tay). "Bye," I said and walked off. I entered the limo. "That was weird," I said putting on my seatbelt as the limo drove away.

"What was? By the way Ness, great concert," Jesse complimented.

"Thanks, and um… I jus took a pic with my friends," I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"That is weird," Kels agreed.

"No its not," Drew said. Kels and I rolled our eyes and ignored him.

* * *

Monday 1/12

I walked into the lunchroom with Kelsi. She's staying at my house too cause her mom is in LA for the next two weeks. We hung out with Drew and Jesse on Sunday. Anyways… we walk to our usual table. "Hey guys," I said.

"OMG! I can't believe what you missed out on!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'm not the only one. Ryan and Kelsi weren't there either," I said. "Oh! And I can't believe you used God's name in vain!" I added.

"No I didn't. It stands for…OH MY GABS! Or OH MY GABI!" she explained. **(A/N: whenever they say OMG it stands for Oh my Gabi). **"Well KELSI didn't pick up her phone… and Ryan was at my cousins'. And YOU was in the same city as us… but, you couldn't come," Sharpay pointed out. We three rolled our eyes at her.

"Where were you Kels?" Ryan asked. They all looked at her.

"I was with Gabs," she said.

"What were you two doing?" Taylor butted in. "You two are always together. Is there something you wanna tell us?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow. What in the world is she talk- oh…

"Eww oh no! Eww… me and Kels?! Gosh no! I am straight! Straight as a line!" I exclaimed. They sighed in relief. I turned to Kelsi. "Sorry Kels… your jus not my type… I'm more into Tay…" I joked approaching her. Everyone laughed as Taylor backed away from me. "I'm joking Tay… Gosh!" I said. She laughed nervously.

"So yeah what were you two doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Went to visit my dad," Kelsi said.

"Went to visit my cousins," I said. We said it at the same time. Everyone had a confused look on their faces, including us.

"What she means is… her dad is remarried to my aunt… so my cousins are her stepbrothers," I explained. Wow, I couldn't believe what I jus said.

"Right. Yeah… I jus have to get used to the fact that her cousins are my brothers," Kelsi said.

"Anyways," Troy started, "we took pictures with Vanessa Hudgens!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Can I have a copy of one?" I asked. I mean really I'm in it! But Gabi isn't…

"Why? Your not even in it…" Chad asked and Tay hit him on the side of his head. "OW!"

"Why can't I? I mean my best friends are with Vanessa Hudgens!" I said.

"Sure I'll give you a copy," Troy said.

"Thanks Troy," I said and gave him peck on his lips. God… please tell me that I didn't do that. Troy looked at me and smiled. Everyone was too caught up in their own conversations to even notice. I looked away and blushed. "So what'd you think a bout that midterm this morning?" I said changing the subject and stirred my soup. Jus then the ABC girls came over.

"Hey Troy," Amber said and sat on his lap. I looked at my soup frowning.

"Hi Amber, Brittany, Casey," he replied in a bored tone. I tried so hard not to laugh… I mean his face was like 'GET THE FUCK OFF ME!'.

"You don't have to say anything to them," Amber said and shooed them off. Everyone was watching… only the people at our table. "What's new Troy?" she said twirling her hair. Troy looked at me for help.

"Well would you look at the time… we have to go to the library. His dad wants me to tutor him in Chem.… Come on Troy," I said picking up my book bag.

Troy immediately got up and gathered his books. Amber almost fell, but she caught herself before she could. "You want me to throw that away?" Troy asked me. I handed him the garbage and he walked away. I walked towards the cafeteria doors but was stopped by someone holding me back. The person jerked my arm and I came face to face with that person.

"You better back off. Troy is mine… you go that?" Amber threatened.

I gulped. "And if I don't?" I questioned with a slight attitude.

She pushed me hard but I didn't fall, jus stumbled. "If you don't the ABC girls will come after you," she said and walked passed me 'bumping' into my shoulder. Troy came over when she left and hugged me.

"You alright?" he asked me we're still hugging.

"Yeah, I am. Let's jus go ok?" I said and he put an arm around my shoulders and I wrapped an arm around his waist.

* * *

**So... a lil Troyella action going on huh... lol **

**Wat you think? like it? hate it? comments? concerns? tell me! please review! 5 more and new chapter?**


	9. ditching with the stars

**Hey!!! i'm back!!! how are you ppl? i'm good thnks for asking! lol ok i'm loving the fact that you guys are reviewing. they make me smile. **

**uh...**soccergirlallstar**... i loved the idea you sent me. i'm gonna use it later in the story though and i think i'm gonna twist it jus a smidge. but dont worry i'll use it. anyways... read on! **

*********

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 8 – Ditching with the stars**

*********

Wednesday 1/14

I walk into homeroom texting Ashley and bump into somebody. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," I said and looked up. "DREW?!" I whispered harshly. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" I whispered angrily and looked around the room and noticed that somebody is sitting in my seat. I sighed and turned back to Drew. "Please tell me that that isn't Jesse in my seat," I said with my hand on my forehead.

"Well… I could lie and say no, but yeah he is," Drew said. I grabbed Drew's wrist and walked (more like stomped) to my seat and pulled Jesse up by his ear. He was listening to his iPod.

"OW! What was that for?" Jesse asked.

"Hallway… now!" I answered not letting go of Drew. Jesse didn't move, so I grabbed his wrist and dragged them to the hallway.

"Hey Gabs… who are your new friends?" Taylor asked walking in as we're walking out. She's always at school early.

"Nobody… they're jus stalkers… I'm taking care of it," I responded as I walked past her and pulled them along. I closed the classroom door and turned to them. "What in the world are you two doing here?!" I asked harshly.

"Well… we asked our friend Ben as to where does Vanessa Hudgens disappear to in the morning. And he said oh she goes to East High, a high school nearby. So, we decided to go pay her a visit," Drew answered.

"Uh dude, I don't think you should've said that. This girl could be a Vanessa fanatic," Jesse said.

"Oh…" Drew responded. I hit both of them on the side of their heads.

"OW! You shouldn't be hitting a celeb little girl," Drew said rubbing where I jus hit him.

"Shut up! Keep your voice down you idiot!" I said looking around and to my surprise to see nobody around, good thing. "I'm Vanessa," I answered. They jus stared at me dumbly.

"Pshh… like Vanessa would attend a regular high school," Jesse said. I hit him in the arm. "Again with the hitting?!" he exclaimed.

"I do attend a regular high school you nimrod!" I sighed. "Listen… here, I am Gabriella Montez, a normal teenage girl. But you guys know me as Vanessa Hudgens," I said. They looked at me like I have three heads. I looked around again, nobody. "I'll prove it to you," I said and grabbed their wrists and dragged them to the music plaza. I went into an empty classroom (or I thought it was empty) and closed the door.

"Hey Gabs," a voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Kelsi.

"Oh hey Kels," I said.

"Who's with you?" she asked looking at the tall people in big sunglasses and baseball caps.

"Who do you think?" I asked and sat down at the piano bench.

"Hey Kelsi," they answered.

"DREW?! JESSE?! What in the world are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"We came to pay a visit to Vanessa," Jesse said and took off his 'clever disguise'.

"Yea… you don't happen to know where she is, do you?" Drew asked and did the same.

Kelsi and I threw each other a look and smacked both of them in the head. "OW!" they exclaimed.

"I can prove it to you that I'm Vanessa," I said. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you…And all the loneliness that I will go through. But if you wanna leave I won't stop you…" I sang.

"Hey Ness… what are you wearing?" Jesse questioned.

"Clothes?! What you think genius?" I said sarcastically.

"I think she's wearing a disguise!" Drew exclaimed.

"Thanks… nice going Drew… you jus won a cookie," I said sarcastically again. This is fun!

"But why?" Drew asked.

"Why do you think we wear disguises Drew," Jesse said.

"So they can't recognize us and we don't get stalked or chased after?" Drew answered. We all looked t him. Realization spread across his face. "Oh…" he said a moment later.

The bell rang signaling homeroom will start shortly. "Crap… Kels, what am I gonna do with them?" I asked her; then turned to the guys. "Does Mr. Matzui know you're here?" I asked them.

"The principal? Yeah… we signed an autograph for him to keep his mouth shut about us being here," Jesse said.

"Oh… Kels what are we going to do?" I said and started pacing.

"Wait right here," she said and ran out. She came back moments later with a black wig and a red one. She handed the red one to Drew and the black one to Jesse. "Ok… the ultimate acting role… playing a normal high school boy. Jesse your name is now…uh… Patrick. And Drew… your name is… Alex. Jus lay low and follow Nessa all day. Got it?" She clarified. I looked at the two with the wigs. We finished their look with one or two fake piercings. They both looked like rockers.

"Got it," they answered and followed us to homeroom. 'Thank you' I mouthed to her. 'No problem' she mouthed back.

* * *

"Montez! Neilson! You are late! Detention!" Ms. Darbus barked. Some kids snickered.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus. Mr. Matzui asked us to show the new kids around school this morning. He said that they are considering to coming to East High, so Kelsi and I showed them around," I lied peeping out two tickets and backstage passes to my next concert in Albuquerque. Jesse and Drew waved to her.

"Oh… well seeing as you are helping the new kids, you and Kels do not have detention. Now please, take your seats," she said smiling as three of us headed to the back.

"How'd you do that? Nobody ever gets out of detention with Darbus… ever!" Taylor whispered.

"I don't know… maybe she doesn't hate me?" I whispered back.

"Who are the hotties that came in with you and Kels?" Sharpay asked nodding over to Jesse and Drew sitting next to me.

"Oh the one with red hair is Alex, and next to him is Patrick," I answered. They nodded and then the bell rang. "Come on Alex, Patrick… we have Chemistry with Troy… he's a great friend of mine," I said.

"Could it be a boyfriend?" Drew asked nudging me.

I blushed red. "No! Jus a friend! Gosh!" I said and led them to my Chemistry class.

* * *

**Lunch!**

Troy didn't talk to me during Chemistry which is weird considering he always does. I think he's avoiding me. I walked into the cafeteria with Drew and Jesse behind me. "And this is where we eat," I said.

"Interesting," Jesse said. I led them to our table.

"Je-Patrick… Alex… this is the Gang. Gang, this is Pat and Alex," I said and sat down next to Troy. Troy wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned on him. "So you thinking about going to East High?" Troy asked. I took a bite of my sandwich and then Troy took a bite.

"Hey!" I said looking up at him trying to be mad. "What?!" he retorted, "It's a good sandwich." I jus pouted at him and continued eating.

"Uh yeah… it seems cool," Drew said looking around. "Yeah…" Jesse agreed.

"You play any sports?" Chad asked.

"Uh… when I have time yeah," they answered.

"Oh… so what do you do that takes up most of your time?" Ryan asked. Sharpay and Taylor jus stared at them in awe.

"Uh… well, most of the time I'm either on tour or shooting a movie," Drew answered.

"Mostly, I'll be recording," Jesse answered. Shit! I sat up straight and looked at Kelsi who also looked alarm.

"What's wrong Brie?" Troy whispered in my ear.

"You sing?!" Shar asked a little bit too happy.

"You're an actor slash singer?!" Tay exclaimed.

"Well yeah," they said simply.

"That's so cool!" Pay and Tay exclaimed and went on rambling. Right in the middle of their rambling, some kid got pushed into Jesse and Drew and their wigs came off. Uh oh. Sharpay and Taylor immediately stop talking and stared.

"OH MY GABI! IT'S DREW SEELEY AND JESSE MCCARTNEY!" they exclaimed and started running to the other side of the table.

"RUN!" I shouted as EVERY GIRL (literally EVERY GIRL) started to bolt towards our table. Jesse and Drew got up in a flash and pulled me and Kelsi with them. (Why us?) All four of us ran out of the lunchroom and down the hallway. "Which way?!" I shouted while running. Jesse and Drew took off their piercings while running.

"I don't know! Jus keep running!" Kelsi exclaimed.

While we passed some classrooms, the doors slowly opened. Next thing you know, we have the entire female population of East High chasing us. I quickly flipped open my phone and hit speed dial 3.

"Hello?" Ben answered. "Ness… why does it sound like you're running?" he paused. "And is that screaming in the background?" he asked.

We quickly dashed down some stairs and spilt up. I'm with Jesse. We ran towards the outdoor swimming pool and hid under the stands.

"Ness? Nessa? Vanessa?" Ben was calling out.

I took a deep breath. "Ben… yeah, can you pick us up?" I asked him. I can tell he's driving.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm on my way. What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Actually, meet us at the park a few blocks away," I told him.

"Ok," he said and hung up. _New message! _"Great… who now?" I thought out loud. I flipped open my phone and there's 4 messages.

_**Ness, Drew and I lost the crowd. We're safe in the janitor's closet, for now. -Kels**_

_Kels, We're under the stands by the outdoor pool. Any chance that you can make it out here? -Nessa_

_**Nessa, Sure. We'll TRY to be there. -Kels**_

* * *

"They're on their way here. Or trying to be here," I told Jesse.

"Good," he answered. I opened my other texts.

* * *

_**Gabs, HOW CUD U NOT TELL ME U KNO JESSE MCCARTNEY AND DREW SEELEY?! -Shar**_

_**Gabi, Why'd u tell them to run? How come u never said anything? How do u know them? : Tay-Tay**_

_**Gabi, R u ok? -Troy**_

**_*****_**

Sigh. I'm not replying to Sharpay, she'll jus scream at me. Taylor would give a guilt trip. Troy… that's a safe choice.

*****

_Troy, Yeah I'm fine. Lost Kelsi, but I'm fine. N she's fine too, if you're wondering. -Brie_

_**Brie, Oh ok good. U coming to class? -T**_

_Troy, Nah… I don't think so. Get my homework for me? -Brie_

_**Brie, I'll try… -Troy**_

"Hey…" came a voice. I looked up to say 'hey Drew' but it was Troy. "Hey Troy," I said.

"Hey Brie… sup Jess," he said sitting with us.

"Sup uh, Troy?" Jesse said. My phone started ringing. "One sec," I said to the guys.

"Hello?" I answered. "Uh huh… where are you… I thought you was coming to get us… fine we'll see you there… bye." I turned to the guys who were jus staring at me. "That was Kels. She's with Ben already. So yeah… we should get going," I said and picked up my bag. Jesse and I started walking out, but I stopped. "Troy!" I called out.

He turned around and smiled. "Yeah?"

"You wanna ditch school?" I hollered as he walked towards us.

"But wait, aren't we gonna get caught?" he asked.

Jesse and I laughed lightly. "No… I mean come on, live a little. So we'll miss four periods, so what? I won't say anything if you don't," I said smirking. He smiled that million dollar smile.

"Sure," he said and put an arm around my waist as I hugged him. "Who knew you could be a rebel Gabs," he commented as we approached the SUV in front of the school.

"Well… there's many sides of me that you don't know," I said as I climbed into the back seat.

"Yeah… Ella has so many sides that you ought to know," Jesse mumbled and I lightly smacked him.

"What'd you say?" asked the clueless Troy.

"He said nothing," I replied for Jesse.

* * *

We arrived at my house. "You can put your bag here Troy," I said placing my book bag on the ground near the door.

"Cool," he replied and put his bag next to mine and Kels's. "So what we do now?" he asked.

"Well, since it IS hot… wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"I don't have trunks," he said.

"Oh… wait. Large or medium?" I asked him heading towards the back of the house.

"Uh… large?" he answered. I picked up the red and white swimming trunks **(A/N: like the one Ryan wore in HSM2) **that said large and handed them to him. "How'd you-" he started.

"Mom. Don't make me explain… long story," I said and handed Kelsi a lime green bikini. Troy jus stared at me. "What?" I asked him.

"It's jus… I could've gone home and got a pair… I jus live across the street," he said.

"Well yeah, but then you would've taken forever," I pointed out and handed Drew a black and white trunks and Jesse a pair of blue and white. "Come on Kels, you can change in the bathroom and I'll change in my closet. I jus bought this nice black bikini that I've been dying to wear. Troy you can change in the bathroom and you two can change in the spare bathrooms," I said and we all split up.

* * *

About an hour later, we're all outside in the pool having a blast.

"I feel bad that we left the rest of the gang at school," Kelsi said as Ben came outside with five towels, set one on each chair, and walked out.

"I feel bad we left Ryan, Zeke, and Chad," Troy said and went underwater.

"What about those two girls?" Jesse asked and Troy came up.

"Well… I think it was best that we left those two," Drew said and Kelsi splashed him. "I mean, come on. They are the ones who sent us on that wild goose chase," he explained.

"Ah true," I said and laid back, pulling down my sunglasses in the process.

"Montez!" Troy hollered. I looked over my sunglasses.

"Aren't you coming in?" Troy asked.

"Nah… swimming's not my thing," I said.

"Oh come on! You have a pool. Pools are meant to be swum in," he said.

"But I jus put in my prescribed contacts on. I can't go swimming with them on," I said. Troy pouted. "Not gonna work," I said as he climbed out.

"Well I guess since your not going in…" he picked me up and I started screaming.

"Relax Brie, I got you," he said and sat down on my chair, putting me on top of his lap.

"Mkay… and Troy?" I said.

"What's up Brie?" he said.

"You're soaked!" I exclaimed and stood up, but he pulled me back down and hugged me tight.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, you are too!" he said and gave me a kiss on the side of my head.

* * *

**So... what you think? any comments? like it? hate it? concerns? burns? let me know! please review! 5 reviews and new chapter?**


	10. HSM bash!

**HEYY!!! im backk!!! =] thanks for the lovely reviews... anyways.. read on, read on.**

*********

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 9 – HSM Party!**

*********

Saturday 1/17

I'm currently in the dining room with a bowl of cereal and my laptop on at 10 in the morning. I'm on Aim. :D

_BaByV123: I'm not doing anything today._

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: then let's hang at the mall! I'll pick you up in bout an hour k?_

**Troyboy14: Shar…can we do something other then shopping?**

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: *GASP!* you did not jus say that!_

Tay-Tayx0x0 joined chat room

Composer-Kels3 joined chat room

ChadiSthEsHxT joined chat room

**Troyboy14: uh yeah… I think I did**

**ChadiSthEsHxT: hey guys**

_Tay-Tayx0x0: hello_

_Composer-Kels3: hi guys_

_BaByV123: morning people!_

_Tay-Tayx0x0: Gabs… why weren't you in school for the past two days? You and Kels like ran off with Jesse and Drew and never came back._

(Where was I? oh yeah! Photo shoot in LA).

_BaByV123: well… I had to go to LA but I'm back now! =]_

_Tay-Tayx0x0: oh y? and now that your back… we should hang!_

_**Ding dong! Ding dong!**_

_BaByV123: long story… N that'd be great! Hold on… doorbell. Don't discuss anything 'til I get back k?_

_*****_

"Coming!" I hollered and got up. First I stopped by the kitchen to put my bowl in the sink and the proceeded to the door. I opened it to see… "ASHLEYYY!!!" I screamed and pulled her into a hug.

"VANEEESSSAAAA!!!" she screamed back.

I let go of her. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she mimicked. "You're holding the HSM bash tonight, remember?" she informed and stepped inside. I closed the door behind her and followed her into the living room.

"No I'm not. I'm holding one a week before we go on tour," I said.

"No… ZAC's holding the party before the tour," she informed me. I looked at her like I've never seen her before. What on earth is she talking about?

"No… ZAC's party is TODAY. I have proof," I said and took out my phone. I opened to the calendar and showed it to her. "See," I said and she took the phone from my hands.

"Uh… Ness, look again," she said and handed me my phone. I looked at it: VANESSA's HSM BASH 1/17. I gave Ashley a 'your point?' look and then sighed and looked at my phone. I doubled looked at my phone and Ashley.

"Whoa! WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no… this can't be happening!" I cried and placed my face in my hands.

"What are you gonna do? People are gonna be arriving at about 7:30," Ashley informed me.

"HERE?!" I shrieked.

"Well yea… I mean Drew told Zac, Corbin and Lucas that you're not holding the party in LA cause you'll be here," Ashley said. "So Zac, Corbin, and Lucas told people that you changed your location of the party," She added. Shit.

"Hey girls! Ashley… nice to see you," Drew said and hugged her.

I grabbed Drew's collar. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shouted. He looked at Ashley and she shook her head. "WELL?!"

"Nothing! Gosh Ness… calm down," he said and pried my hands off his shirt.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I HAVE ABOUT 8 AND A HALF HOURS 'TIL OVER A HUNDRED PEOPLE ARRIVE HERE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!" I screamed.

"Whoa… what's with the screaming?" my mom asked as she descended the stairs and Jesse walked in the room from the back.

"Ness… your laptop keeps making sounds, jus to let you know," Jesse said and walked out to the kitchen. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well honey, I have to get going. I'll be in Rome for about a week or two… I'll call you as soon as I land. Have fun tonight at your bash," she said and motioned Jerry to bring her suit case.

"You knew?!" I blew up.

"Well yea… I mean I thought you remembered," she said. "Gotta go babes… talk to you soon, Byes!" she said and hugged me. "Oh and nice seeing you Ash," she commented before she walked out.

"You too Maria," Ashley called out. "Where are you going?" She asked watching me walk away.

"Answer my IMs!" I hollered. I opened my laptop and clicked on the conversation.

*****

_Tay-Tayx0x0: That's a great idea Shar!_

_BaByV123: what is? N what I miss?_

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: well, since you're not doing anything tonight. Y don't u host a sleepover? _

_Composer-Kels3: not much really. They were jus talking about what we can do tonight._

**Troyboy14: what took you so long?**

_BaByV123: sorry… but I cant do anything tonight. My fam's having a party for __**Vanessa**__. (cousin's party) Totally got the dates wrong and I cant get out of it. Again… sorry._

_Tay-Tayx0x0: We should've predicted that. Well gang I gotta go. Bye._

Tay-Tayx0x0 has signed off.

_BabyV123: what's her damage?_

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: nothing… what's your damage?_

_BaByV123: can we not argue? I have a lot going on and I do not need this to be added._

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: whatever. Look, I'm going to get a Mani and Pedi… I'll talk to you guys later._

iCePRiNCESSxSE has signed off.

_Composer-Kels3: I'll see you soon Gabs… bye._

Composer-Kels3 has signed off.

_BaByV123: must everyone make me feel guilty?! *Sigh*_

**Troyboy14: what's wrong Brie… you can always tell me, and I'll be glad to help.**

*********

I bit my lip. He could help with the preparations… but that'd be rude if he helped, and couldn't stay.

_*****_

_BabyV123: no, it's fine. Drew, Jesse and my friend Ashley are going to help me. thanks for the offer anyways. What happened to Chad?_

**Troyboy14: he's coming over to chill**

_BaByV123:oh cool… well ttyl… I have some stuff to do… bye Troy_

**Troyboy14: bye Brie**

BaByV123 has signed off.

*****

"Come on Ness… lots to do, so little time," Ashley said.

"Yeah I know… its jus, I don't know. I'm like hiding a whole side of me to my friends," I said sadly.

Ashley put a hand on my shoulder. "No time to frown. You're holding a Hollywood bash, now let's get moving… I'm gonna make sure you're gonna have fun tonight. You're not allowed to go to sleep unless you tell me you had fun and you enjoyed yourself," Ashley reassured me.

I hesitated and stood up. "You're right. I'm gonna have this party, and I'm gonna enjoy it! Thanks Ash!" I said and hugged her.

"No problem… it's what I do. Now lets go and get them 'drinks' and food!" she said using air-quotes around drinks… you know what that means.

* * *

**Hollywood Bash! 9:18pm.**

"Awesome party Ness!" Corbin hollered. I laughed as I passed him and headed to the bar.

"Pina Colada please… virgin style," I said and sat on a bar stool. "Thank you," I said taking the drink and turned around in my seat.

"Hey," a person shouted next to me. I looked beside me…

"Hey Lucas," I shouted back.

"Awesome party!" he shouted.

"Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it," I shouted. My voice is gonna be gone by the end of the night. Damn this place for being so freaking packed. I got up and headed up the stairs. I arrived on the main floor where people were chatting. I turned and headed towards the back where in the entertainment room, people were having a karaoke contest. I walked to the back yard and people were in the pool. I decided to go back inside and on the way there, people were commenting me left and right about how awesome the party is. I managed to get to the front door and stood outside. Ahh… fresh air.

"Oh hey Kelsi… you enjoying the party?" I asked when I saw Kelsi close her phone.

"Hey Vanessa… and yeah I am. It's great! Well, I'm gonna go back inside… see you," she said and went back in.

I smiled at her then sighed. "Hey," came a voice. I looked up to see Zac. "I've been looking all over for you," he said.

"Oh… well here I am," I said and finished off my pina colada.

"What was that?" he asked pointing to the cup.

"Oh! A pina colada virgin style," I answered.

"Cool… Drake jus told me that they're about to do body shots… so yeah they're not gonna start cuz they want you to be first," Zac said. So that's why he was looking for me.

"Do I have to?" I whined. Zac laughed.

"Yes Nessa… you do. Come on," he said and wrapped his arm around me.

"Fine," I gave in and we walked inside.

"Nessa! Nessa! Nessa!" the crowd cheered on.

"Uh no… I am not going to do this! My party… my rules… and I choose," I said and the crowd groaned. I looked around the room. Who to choose? Who to choose? I saw Ashley coming towards me so I smirked. "I choose Ashley Tisdale," I said pointing at her.

"Vanessa said what? Chose who?" Ashley said raising an eyebrow.

"You," I said and smiled.

"For what?" she asked as Zac picked her up and sat her on the bar.

"Body shots," I said. "Alright… so who is the lucky guy that wants to lick her clean?" I shouted and the guys started pushing and shouting. All of a sudden, Ben came up to me.

"Ness… uh there's someone here that would like to speak to you," he said.

"Now?" I whined. "We're jus about to do body shots and well Ashley jus got picked," I informed my body guard.

"Well… what should I tell them?" he asked. I creased my eyebrows together.

"Them?" I questioned. He jus shrugged and I sighed. "Alright… tell them that I'll be up there in a minute," I said and Ben left. I turned to Greg Finley. "Greg, choose a guy and record it for me?" I said and handed him my camera.

"Aight… cool," he said and took the camera from me. I weaved through the crowd and went up the stairs. I pushed through some more people and managed to get to the front door. I didn't expect them to be here.

"Uh hi?" I said. Standing in front of my door is the gang: Sharpay, Taylor on her right, Ryan on her left, then Zeke, Troy and Chad behind her.

"Uh hi Vanessa…uh… umm…" Sharpay stuttered. I tried so hard not to laugh. Sharpay is never at loss for words.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked sweetly. She looked at me wide-eyed then turned around to Troy. Although she tried to whisper, I still heard her.

"Troy… are you sure that Gabi lives here? I mean no offense to her, but this house is fucking huge," Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay… I'm THE first person she's ever met. My parents dragged me here to welcome the new family that moved in. I came here with Kelsi and Drew and Jesse on Wednesday. AND I live right across the street. Is that not enough evidence?" Troy said and I bit my lip from laughing.

She sighed and turned around back to me. "Ok… uh Vanessa Hudgens… my friend here said that our friend Gabriella lives here and is hosting a party and didn't invite us. I know this may sound weird, but," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "does a girl named Gabriella Montez live here?"

I debated in my mind on if I should tell them that I'm here or not. But, Troy IS my neighbor and sees me everyday, so its not like I can lie. "Yes she does," I said and Sharpay opened her eyes.

"Thank you," she said and turned around to the rest of the gang before I could say anything. "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS! SHE THROWS A FUCKING PARTY, AND DOESN'T EVEN FUCKING INVITE US?! LIKE SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!" Sharpay blew up.

Ryan leaned towards her and says, "Uh sis, Vanessa is still standing there." Sharpay immediately shuts up and faces me.

"Sorry you had to hear that Vanessa… uh, we'll be going now," she said clearly embarrassed. They all turn around to leave. Come on Vanessa do something. I know I'm gonna regret this but…

"Wait! hold up," I shouted. They stopped in their tracks and turned to me. "Have you ever been to a Hollywood Party?" I asked them and their faces lit up. "Come on in," I said and led them inside. I brought them to the mini club in the basement.

"This place is SICK!" Taylor shouted over the music. "OH! LIL' JJ!" she shouted and was about to run to him when I stopped her.

"Stay cool. They're jus like normal people like you and me," I told her. She nodded understandingly before I let go of her and she ran off to him. Sigh. I turned to Sharpay, but she was already gone. I turned around, and the only people still around are the guys. "You can go too if you'd like," I said to them but they seemed to not have heard me.

"What's going on over there?" Troy asked nodding towards the bar.

"Oh… that reminds me…" I started and walked over there with the guys following.

"YEAH!!!" the guys that surrounded Ashley cheered. She got up and stood on the table.

"Alright, alright… calm down," she said and the crowd calmed down a bit. "Alright… next girl up… I choose," she looked around and her eyes landed on me, "the hostess herself, Vanessa Hudgens!" Everyone turned to me and somebody from behind me pushed me towards the bar. "Come on Nessa… get your ass up here," she said as she climbed off. I shook my head furiously but somebody picked me up and sat me on the table. Damn… no escaping this. "Alright guys, I gonna choose two lucky guys to lick her clean!" Ashley shouted and the crowd cheered. "Ok… I'm thinking of a number…. Go," she said. What am I a fucking prize?

"2!"

"9!"

"17!"

"14!" "You got it!" Ashley shouted. I sat up to see who yelled out the answer: Troy Bolton. Fuck! I like him and all… but this is jus too weird.

"Alright… I'm thinking of another number from 0 to 30… go!" She said again.

"23!"

"15!"

"5!"

"21!"

"28!" "You got it!" Ashley called out. Oh God… who is it this time? I looked to my right to see Troy Bolton standing there with… Zac Efron? Oh fuck… jus kill me now. Funny fact: they kinda look alike.

* * *

**In the living room - 2:08am**

"Thanks for coming guys," I hollered then closed the door. The guys were the last ones to leave after helping us clean up. I turned around and stared picking up some trash that lay on the floor.

"Well that was one hot party Ness," Kelsi said holding a garbage bag out and I dumped the trash I was holding into it.

"I can't disagree," I said and sat on the couch next to her. "Well, I'm gonna head upstairs to take a shower and get some sleep. You coming up?" I asked her. Kelsi shook her head no. "Alright…see you," I said and started to climb the stairs.

"Vanessa wait," Kels's voice stopped me and I turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Did… did you happen to see Sharpay and Taylor go home?" she asked me curiously. I climbed back down and stood before her.

"Come to think of it, I haven't. When was the last time you saw them?" I said worry laced in my voice.

"Uh… I don't know. Last time I saw Sharpay, she took off her sweater and swung it around. Then, she started dancing like a stripper," Kelsi informed me and we laughed lightly.

"Clearly she's drunk," I stated. "What about Taylor?" I asked.

"Well… Tay's always the smart one and she doesn't drink at parties… that I know for sure. But last time I saw her, she was with some guy, a celebrity, can't think of the name. Anyways… they went to get some punch, which she had one too many," Kelsi said.

"Oh fuck…" I trailed off and sat down. Kels gave me a concerned look. "The punch was spiked. She's drunk too," I said and we sighed. "We'll call them later. I'm mad tired. Let's jus go up and get some sleep," I said and Kelsi nodded. We went up to my floor and walked down the hall. "Wait, I wanna check up on Ashley. Lord knows she won't remember anything," I stated. I opened the door to where she's staying at, to find Sharpay curled up in a ball on the bed, and Taylor asleep on the ground. "Well we found those two," I said and closed the door. I opened the door to my next guest bedroom and found Ashley on the floor, her head leaning on the bed. I chuckled silently and closed the door. "Well Kels, night," I said as Kelsi trudged to the other room and tiredly waved at me. I smiled at her and walked to my room. I locked the door and got ready for bed.

* * *

**So... what you think? like it? hate it? comments? concerns? burns? let me know! 5 reviews and new chapter?**


	11. stuck

**Hey guys! missed me? thxx for all thos who review btw! uhh... sorry it took me forever to update, i was jus not in the mood. ok... well this chapter is more like a filler i guess... read on...**

*********

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 10 – stuck**

*********

Wednesday 1/21

I skipped homeroom today, jus didn't feel like going, and besides, we don't really do anything except waste fifteen minutes of our lives doing nothing.

"Hey," someone said. I looked up to see Troy.

"Hey Troy," I said. He sat next to me. We're sitting on the ledge right across the hall from the library.

"So… what you doing?" he asked looking at my notebook.

"Nothing, jus doodling… waiting to pass the time. Anything new with you?" I asked not looking up.

"Ugh… not really… hey, where were you yesterday? And I didn't even see you at your house on Saturday. It was like weird," he said.

"Yesterday, I wasn't feeling good so my mom let me stay home," I lied. "And I was there, but it was so packed. I saw you a good few times though," I said and lowered the volume on my iPod.

He smiled. "Lucky… my dad said the only way I can miss school is if I was on my bed dying from a disease or is highly contagious," he said and rolled his eyes dramatically. I giggled and he went on. "Though my mom let's me stay home but she has to promise not to tell my dad," Troy said. I can't help but smile at this boy. "You doing anything today after school?" Troy asked.

"Uh… studying?" I stated in a question like answer.

"Oh come on… live a little," he said and nudged me. "Oh… that phrase sounds all too familiar. Where have I heard it?" he questioned and flipped his hair out of his eyes. Wow.

I playfully smacked him. "Oh shut it. I told you that. But I'm not like you. I don't give into peer pressure," I stuck my tongue at him.

"OoO very mature Brie," he teased.

"I may be immature, but at least I have brains whereas YOU who spends all his time playing a sport, have an IQ of a peanut," I flirted. Whoa did I jus say flirted? I meant, countered?

"You'll regret that Montez," he threatened.

I'm not scared of him. "OoO… what are you gonna do? Take away my textbooks?" I teased. I wonder how far I can push his buttons.

He got off the ledge and stood in front of me. Uh oh… maybe I went a little bit too far. "That's not a bad idea. But… I have a better one," he told me, a mischievous plan is forming, I can tell. Next thing I know, I'm laying on the ledge laughing hysterically. Tickling? That's the worse he can do?

"Troy!!! St-stop!!!" I shouted into the empty hallway.

"Say Troy Bolton is the smartest and sexiest guy alive and I'll stop," he said still tickling me.

"NO!" I said through my laughter.

"Say it!" he said.

"No!" I shouted and caught a breath before laughing again.

"SAAAYYY IT!" Troy stated. Isn't his hands gonna get tired?

"CHILDERN!" the librarian shouted and we immediately stopped. "This is a place of learning. Control your hormones!" and with that she walked back into the library. Once we were sure she was gone, we burst into laughter.

"See Gabi, control yourself! I know I'm irresistible, but you gotta keep ya hands to yourself," he said smirking. Gasp! Oh no he didn't! I jumped on his back and smacked his books out of his hands I jumped off of him pulling his shirt over his head in the process. The bell rang jus as he was about to say something. "See ya Troy," I said and walked away fixing my hair.

* * *

**Lunch!**

I headed to our lunch table when I came in contact with a bone crushing hug. "Hi to you too. But if you don't mind, I'd like to sit and eat," I said and the blonde release me, then she hit me! "What the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my shoulder and sat down.

"That," Sharpay started and sat down across from me, "was for fucking having a party and didn't even bother to bother me."

"Well I would've, but my cousin Vanessa told me not to. Plus, it's HER party, I cant jus invite an unknown person," I said and dipped my mozzarella stick in ketchup.

"The only Vanessa we recognize was Vanessa Hudgens," Kelsi stated then took a bite of her salad. Taylor and Sharpay had a confused face on for a second. Brace yourself…

"YOU'RE REALTED TO THE VANESSA HUDGENS?!" they screamed. The entire cafeteria went silent and stared at our table. I rolled my gray eyes and ate another mozzarella stick.

"Mind your own business. This don't concern you," Sharpay shouted and everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

"No, I'm not. My cousin Vanessa and Vanessa Hudgens go WAY back. They always have parties together. I've always been to Vanessa's once in a while, but that's only if I'm staying at Vanessa's." Lies!

"Hey Brie," Troy said and sat in the empty seat next to me. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Troy," we replied.

"So… what's up?" Troy asked taking one of my mozzarella sticks. Why bother fighting with him? This is what happens now at lunch. He jus picks off my plate.

"Gabs, what are you saying?" Chad asked before walking over and taking a chicken finger off my plate.

"Here, why don't you guys jus split it," I said pushing my homemade lunch in the middle of the table as Troy and Chad took half and half and say down. They eyed my mozzarella sticks. "Fine take these too," I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyways… you're not making sense," Zeke said and grabbed a cookie out of my container.

"Why don't I jus provide lunch for you all," I said sarcastically.

"Really?!" Chad said too excited. Taylor smacked the side of his head. "OW!"

"Thank you," I said to Tay and took out a cookie. "Ugh… I've only been at Baby V's parties when she has one and I'm staying at my cousin's house. How hard is that?"

"Well the way you said it, yeah it didn't make sense," Ryan said and took a cookie. Ugh is the food I bring to school really this good? I mean don't get me wrong, Connie's food is awesome! But seriously, they're not the only ones who are hungry.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "So, did you guys like the party?" I asked.

"Yeah! It was HOT!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Really? Remember anything?" I asked smirking. I looked at Kelsi who was turning red trying to keep from laughing.

"Ah ye-ah! I remember…" Sharpay trailed creasing her eyebrows into a frown trying to remember.

"Nothing?" I finished for her. She growled but let it go and sighed.

"Yeah same here," Tay agreed. "All I remember is hanging with someone."

"Well I remember I did a body shot off of Vanessa Hudgens," Troy said and received some high fives from the guys, an eye roll from the girls. "You know Gabs, I didn't catch you the whole night."

"I was so there… Vanessa told me that you guys came by and Baby V let ya'll in. By the time I found you guys, all of you, you were drunk out of ya minds," I stated and they all looked down at the table knowing it's true. Well except for Kelsi, she was like the only one (other then me) who weren't drunk crazy.

"Speaking of missing…" Taylor started. "Where were you yesterday and this morning?" she asked. I was about to ignore her and change the topic, but everyone was looking at me.

"Well…I wasn't feeling good, so my mom let me skip. And this morning, I got up late so I missed homeroom," I lied bout the second part. Troy looked at me like 'what?' He was about to say something but I cut him off… with my lips. I pulled back to hear...

"Oh"

"My"

"Gabi!"

I turned to look at our table and everyone was staring at us with their mouths opened in shock. "I- uh… hi!" I said smiling awkwardly. Luckily the bell rang. "Well gotta go to class… bye!" I said and gathered my stuff up quickly. I hurried towards the exit and accidentally bumped into a person dropping my books in the process. I bent down to pick them up.

"Watch where you're going!" the person yelled before turning around. "Oh look who we have here… it's the new girl," Amber said in that annoying voice of hers.

"I have a name," I said and stood up.

"Whatever… you owe me an apology," she said snottily.

"What? Why? You don't deserve one," I said with a slight attitude. Since when did I have this side of me?

"Uh yeah I do. You bumped into me and didn't even say sorry. This is my school newbie if you forgot that," she retorted.

"Oh, really? Cause last time I checked, this school is named East High… not Amber High," I said. I'm not afraid of her.

She pushed me making me drop my books. "Listen here Google, you better watch what your saying cause it can get you into a lot of trouble round here," she said and pushed me to the ground, knocking off my glasses and walked away. I put my non-prescription glasses on and picked up all the scattered books and papers.

"Gabs! You ok?" Sharpay asked running towards me. I nodded. "I swear, she is not joining the play this year," Sharpay said and started walking out but I pulled her back.

"Don't do something stupid or else YOU will be kicked out of the upcoming musical," I said. "I'll be fine," I reassured her.

Sharpay had a scowl on her face, but let it go. "Yeah… she's not worth it. She be damn grateful that I got a fresh manicure on Saturday of I would've done some damage," Sharpay stated with hate in her words. "Nobody messes with my friends."

"So, Gabs wanna see our practice later?" Troy asked.

"Sure why not," I said and left with him, Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor to English.

* * *

**Last period… GYM!**

I have gym with the whole gang. Today's one of those days where the teacher doesn't want to do anything with the class so they pull out a bunch of balls, bats, racquets, etc. and tell you that you have to do something and not sit and talk. The guys are playing basketball and us girls are jus tossing a basketball around.

"So…" I said and passed the ball to Tay.

"What are you doing this weekend Gabs?" Tay asked and passed the ball to Kelsi.

I thought for a moment. "Well… my mom's company is giving her a week vacation starting this Friday, a week's cruise. So… I won't be back 'til the 3rd of February," I lied as I caught the ball from Sharpay. I'm actually going on tour starting in Washington and ending in New Mexico. I tossed the ball to Kels.

"Oh ok," she said faking sadness. Kels is actually joining me on the 30th, her mom's idea.

"Damn… you know where it's going?" Sharpay asked after she caught the ball from Tay.

"Uh… the Bahamas? All I know is a plane to Florida and then a cruise around the Caribbean," lies… again!

"Cool," Tay said then tossed me the ball.

"Alright class take a knee," Coach Bolton shouted after he blew the whistle. Everyone got down on one knee. "There's 20 minutes left, so place the equipment here, get changed and come back here for dismissal," Coach Bolton said and blew the whistle. I put the ball back and caught up with my friends.

"Eww Chad, you're all sweaty!" Taylor exclaimed with a disgusted face on as Chad wrapped an arm around her.

"You know you love it babe," Chad said and walked away towards the guy's locker room laughing.

"Ugh I swear, they're always playing getting all sweaty and smelly!" Taylor said as we entered the locker room.

Sharpay and I jus laughed. "Oh come on, Tay… think about it. They're working out as they're playing… they get a hot, so they take off their shirts showing off their muscles… and when they're sweating, think about it; they're glistening!" Sharpay said with her arm hanging lazily on Taylor's shoulders.

Tay stopped for a second then smiled. "Yeah… you're right," she said giggling as I grabbed my gym bag and headed for the bathroom.

15 minutes later, (with only five minutes left) we're all sitting in the gym waiting for the bell to ring. Coach Bolton told Troy and the rest of the team to start laps around the gym. I thought I would never agree with Sharpay, but the guys do look hot all sweaty…The bell rang and the rest of the students filed out of the gym except for Shar, Tay, and me. Oh and obviously the basketball team.

"Oh Gabs, I've been dying to ask you this since English, but unfortunately, YOU kept ignoring us," Taylor said.

"Alright shoot," I said not taking my eyes off of Troy as he shot the ball into the hoop effortlessly.

"What's going on with you and Troy?" Sharpay asked. Immediately I looked at her.

"What are you talking about? Troy and I are jus friends," I stated then felt my phone vibrate. "Why?" I took out my phone.

_**Ness, Where are you? –Ben**_

"Well it sure doesn't look like you two are JUST friends," Sharpay scoffed looking at her nails.

"Yeah I mean you two are like all over each other. And you kissed him during lunch," Tay added.

"Look guys, Troy and I are jus friends. Besides, he doesn't even like me like that. And the only reason why I kissed him was to shut him up," I said while texting: _**Ben, sorry I forgot call you. My friends wanted me to watch the basketball team practice. I'll be home in like an hour and a half. Ness**_

"So? You have to kiss him to shut him up? What wrong with putting your hand over his mouth," Tay asked doing her math homework. Hmm… I should start that.

"Well I guess I wasn't thinking. It's like reflex," I lied looking for a pencil in my bag.

"You kiss every guy to shut him up?" Sharpay asked brushing her golden locks.

_**Ness… alright, I'll pick you up at 4:30 –Ben**_

_**Ben, okay –BabyV**_

"Huh? Oh no… I was jus… ugh jus forget it… you wont get it." I don't even get what I was talking about.

"I GOT IT!" Sharpay exclaimed and Tay and I jus stared at her. "YOU LIKE TROY BOLTON!"

I felt myself blush as the guys stopped playing and looked towards us. I turned around so my back was to the court. "WELL WHY DON'T WE JUS PUT IT IN THE NEWSPAPER!" I said sarcastically. The two girls squealed and started talking all at once. I turned to catch the players staring at us again. "Uh… Continue with your practice… ignore the dumb and dumber over here," I said and some of the guys chuckled and some jus shrugged it off and continued playing. I turned around to see both of them glaring at me. "What? You made a scene," I said pointing towards Sharpay.

"Hmph… fair enough," she said and started talking about maybe dying her hair. I barely paid her any attention, though I looked like I was seriously interested. I was too busy watching Troy run up and down the court with the ball. He's really good at this. He was talking with Chad (more like arguing) that he couldn't shoot the ball from half court. **(A/N: I shot the ball from half court once, and it went it! But that was like a once in a life time thing =7)**

They were loud enough for me to hear. "Dude you SO can't shoot from half court," Chad said and Troy looked annoyed.

"DUDE… I SO can," Troy gloated.

"Then prove it… if you miss you owe me a 20. Deal?" Chad said and they shook on it. I watched closely as Troy positioned himself at the half-court line. He bounced the ball three times then took a deep breath. Troy bent his knees, and jumped. I watched as the ball flew in the air and sunk right into the hoop… clean shot.

"Nothing but net," I heard Troy say to Chad who's mouth was hanging open.

Coach Bolton blew his whistle. "Alright guys… that's enough for today… hit the showers."

Troy patted Chad on the back and walked towards me. "Hey Brie."

"Hey Troy. Wow… you guys are good," I said and he laughed.

"We're alright… how you getting home?" he asked wiping his sweat with a towel.

"Uh… I-"

"Gabriella!" someone called me. I turned around to see Ben.

"Ben! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh… I'm here to drive you home?" he answered. I turned back to Troy.

"Well that's my ride. We'll talk later?" I said then noticed that his eyes showed some sadness.

"Uh yea… see ya," he said and walked away. Sharpay and Taylor ran up to me.

"Who is that?! They shrieked.

"Who? Troy?" I questioned so oblivious to who they were talking about.

"No not him… him," Sharpay said signaling to Ben who's checking his messages. I took a good look at Ben. Wow… for once he's not wearing all black like he's supposed to. He's wearing a green Hollister shirt that matched his eyes with fitted jeans and white Adidas. And his curly dark brown hair was held back by the black sunglasses.

"Oh… Ben?" I said and Ben looked up and in my direction.

"Yes… Ms. Mon- Gabriella. You said something?" he said as he walked over to us.

"No… my friends were jus wondering who you are. Sharpay, Taylor, this is uh Ben. Ben, this is Sharpay and Taylor," I introduced. I wasn't sure what to call Ben. If I said bodyguard, then they'd ask why is he my bodyguard and then one thing would lead to another and so on. They shook hands and Sharpay was like drooling.

"Well, Gabriella, we must be going," Ben said placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Alright, well bye guys… tell Troy and the guys I said bye too," I said and waved as Ben and I walked away.

* * *

Ben and I are in the car, almost home. "You're friends are… interesting," Ben commented and I rolled my eyes.

"How come you weren't wearing all black like normally?" I questioned looking out the window.

"Well I thought we're supposed to BLEND IN," Ben said and turned a corner.

"Ugh… we are. Its jus weird you know. My friends automatically listed you on their hotties list," I stated as the car drove down the street.

I saw Ben roll his eyes. "You aren't that much older then us you know," I said and he sighed.

"Why would I be interested in 16 year old girls. I'm WAY too old for you guys," Ben said as he turned into our driveway.

He put the car in park. "Dude… you're 18. 2 years difference?" I pointed out and climbed out of the car.

"Ugh… whatever Ness," he mumbled.

* * *

After dinner, I went on my computer. I have a sonnet due tomorrow that I didn't even start. Hmm… what to write, what to write. I signed onto AIM hoping that someone can inspire me.

_Tay-Tayx0x0: Hey Gabs_

_BaByV123: hey Tay. What's up with the what up?_

_Tay-Tayx0x0: say what?_

_BaByV123: never mind. What you up too?_

_Tay-Tayx0x0: nothing really… you?_

iCePRiNCESSxSE has signed on

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: hey girls!_

_Tay-Tayx0x0: hey Shar_

_BaByV123: hey Pay_

_ICePRiNCESSxSE: what you up too?_

_Tay-Tayx0x0: well I'm on Facebook. Jus ate dinner._

_BaByV123: Guys… did you write your sonnet?_

_iCePRiNCESSxSE: yup finished it yesterday. Mine's on Michael Jackson =]_

_Tay-Tayx0x0: finished it last week. Mine's on Chad… =] lol!_

_BaByV123: ugh. I didn't even start mine. ='[_

_Tay-Tayx0x0: aww… need help?_

Jus as I was about to reply, when out the corner of my eye, I spotted a book. I picked it up and read the title: 'Stranger with my face' by Lois Duncan. Then my phone started ringing, 'Reflections by Christina Aguilera'. Suddenly I was inspired.

_BaByV123: uh… never mind guys… I got it… ttyl!_

BaByV123 has signed off

"Hello?" I answered my phone putting it on speaker while typing away.

"Hey baby, how are you?" my mother asked.

"I'm good mom, jus doing homework," I replied.

"Oh I'm sorry for bothering you," she said.

"Oh its fine…how are you?" I asked being polite.

"I'm good… we did a runway yesterday and it went fabulous as always," she said.

"That's great to hear ma. I'd love to chat but I have to finish this, it's due tomorrow," I said sadly.

"Oh ok dear… talk to you tomorrow. Love you," she said.

"Love you too" and we hung up. I threw my iPhone onto my bed and turned back to the screen alright, where was I?

* * *

**So what you think? like it? hate it? concerns? burns? tell me! please review!**


	12. confessions

**Sup people?!?!?! thanks for those who reivewd. or so two things... 1ne i update well because i'm probably have no time to write a chapter for the rest of the week cuz i'm gnna be mad busy! and 2wo.. today's my birthday! yay me!!! =]]**

*********

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 11 – Confessions**

*********

Thursday 1/22

I had to skip lunch to discuss some things with my mom and Jamie about the tour which caused me to be late. "Ms. Montez… care to elaborate as to why you are late?" Ms. Nichols asked.

"I uh was uh helping Ms. Darbus in the drama department?" I lied and some kids snickered.

"Hmph… fair enough. Seeing as you have disrupted our class time, you may go next," she said and sat in a chair near the window.

"And do what?" I asked totally oblivious to what she meant. Some of the kids chuckled, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Read your sonnet of course," she said. I put my bag on some kid's desk and took out my sonnet along with the picture.

"Uh… my sonnet is called Reflections." I took a deep breath, and then began reading.

_I sit here thinking who I really am_

_I look at myself, jus another face_

_But nothing comes to mind, must be a scam_

_In the crowd I jus blend in, not a trace._

_That beautiful face staring back at me_

_When I was looking into the mirror_

_The reflection questions who will I be?_

_Everything suddenly became clearer._

_I still don't know who I am looking at_

_I feel like an outsider looking in_

_So frustrated, I completely fall flat_

_I'm not going to give up, gonna win._

_Now its time to stop this ongoing race_

_For now I see a stranger with my face._

I looked up from the paper to the class then Ms. Nichols.

"That was good Ms. Montez. Who here can relate to her sonnet?" she asked the class and the majority of the class raised their hands. I grabbed my bag and handed Ms. Nichols my paper before scurrying to my seat in the back. Luckily, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Troy sat around me.

"Oh my Gabi! That was awesome!" Taylor complimented.

"Uh… thanks? I didn't think it was good," I mumbled.

"Well I thought it was," Troy said from behind me. I blushed then took out my notebook.

"Gabs," Kelsi called. "That was…really, really good. What was your inspiration?" She gave me that look that asks 'Was this about your double life?'

"No. I was inspired by a book I saw jus sitting there on my desk," I answered.

"Ok… who's next?" Ms. Nichols asked and Sharpay raised her hand. She walked confidently to the front.

"My sonnet is called Michael Jackson," Sharpay said before clearing her throat. "Michael Jackson…"

A couple of other kids volunteered to read theirs out loud. Kelsi was next, and she told me that she wrote hers about music. That's when a kid knocked on the door. Ms. Nichols opened it. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh… Gabriella Montez is going home?" the boy said and left.

I had a confused face on as everyone in the class was staring at me. I quickly gathered up my stuff and walked towards the door. Ms. Nichols gave me a hallway pass and I walked out.

When I arrived at the Visitor's office, I was surprised to see Ben and Jerry with my mom. "Uh… hey," I said.

"Oh there you are, let's go," my mom said and dragged me out with her.

"Uh mom… what's going on? I thought you were still in Rome," I said as we're approaching the SUV, she no longer dragging me.

"Well… we finished early. Oh, and I got a phone call from Cindy. She said that you have an interview on Hot Tunes TODAY!" my mother exclaimed as Jerry opened the passenger door for her and she hopped in.

"What?! TODAY?! Nobody told me this!" I exclaimed as I climbed n and sat next to her. Ben closed my door and opened his to sit in the front.

"It turns out that you've had this interview scheduled last month," my mother explained as we drove away from East High.

I sighed. "Well how am I gonna get to LA this fast? I didn't even pack anything yet," I stated.

"What? Mija, we're leaving for your tour tomorrow," my mother scolded. "And besides, I had Jamie call them and she said that we can't reschedule, but they are going to send a crew over."

I groaned. "Ma, you're gonna let a TV station shoot an episode at our house, when we're suppose to be undercover?!" I raised my voice.

"Nessa, you worry too much. Jamie explained that you are staying at a relative's house this week cuz Cousin Gabi is getting married and you're in the wedding," she answered. Wow… they're good. I'll have to thank them.

"Oh," was all I can say. I heard Ben and Jerry chuckle from the front seat and shot them a glare into the mirror. "Oh shut it you two… ma, when are they getting here?" I asked as the car pulled into the driveway.

"About an hour," she answered and stepped out of the car.

"Oh, ok," I said and shut my door heading towards the house, Ben carry my enormous book bag.

*****

"And your on in 5, 4, 3, 2…go" one of the camera man said as another guy wheeled over a small TV next to the camera.

"**And we're back! I'm Mia Gels and we are back with the one, the only, VANESSA HUDGENS!" **

The camera man nodded to me. "Hi everyone! I feel so bad that I'm not actually there with you guys."

"**Aww… isn't she jus adorable! So I heard that you are not here live with us because you are attending a wedding?"**

I gave them a short nod. "Well yea…I am… umm its for my cousin Gabriella she's getting married to her one and only love, as she tells me, JT Montez." I thought about Degrassi and the first name that came to mind was JT. I looked at my mom who's behind the camera man and she gave me a thumbs up.

"**Uh huh. So tell us Vanessa, where are you right now?"**

I took a gulp. "Uh… well I am currently in Albuquerque, New Mexico. This is where the wedding is being held. But unfortunately I have to leave the reception early cause of the tour next week." Another thumbs up, I smiled.

"**Really… well only 16 years old and has already travelled across the country! How's life on the road?"**

"Being on the road is awesome. At time's it seems endless and all you ever wanna do is get home, but seeing all my fans and getting to do what I love to do makes it all worthwhile."

"**Awesome! So when's your CD coming out?"**

"Well my new CD is coming out soon, I can't really tell you much about it yet cause we're still working on it. I am really loving this album as much as my first one. I hope you guys will too." I smiled.

"**Oh well thanks Nessa for being here with us today, taking time off of your busy schedule."**

"The pleasure's all mine," I said and gave a sincere smile.

"**And next up we have joining us is the Jonas Brothers!!! So stick around," Mia said.**

"And we're clear!" one of the camera men said. I let go of my smile and let out a sigh. I glanced at the clock: 1:24pm. Band would be starting. Then gym last period, with Troy… oh and the gang too-

"Ness," my mother called breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Mhmm?"

"You should probably start packing, cause tomorrow there'll be no time to pack last minute," my mother said sternly.

I sighed in return. "Fine…" I mumbled then trudged up the stairs to my floor.

*****

I finally got the last bag packed and laid on my bed when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Brie? It's Troy," he said.

I sat up and sat Indian style on my bed. "Oh hey Troy… umm what's up?"

"Nothing really jus in the gym waiting for the team to come out," he answered clearly bored. "You?"

"Jus finished packing," I responded playing with my hair. "So how'd class go?"

"It was ok I guess, would've been better if you stayed," he said. I can picture him smiling and if I was in front of him, that's when he'd wink.

I blushed. "Well I couldn't. I had to pack for the cruise since I didn't do it weeks ago."

"When are you leaving and coming back?" he asked.

"Uh… well I'm leaving tomorrow at about 5 am, then I'm coming back on the 3rd," I informed him.

"Oh," he said sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Jus… I was wondering if you'd like to hang tomorrow since you left early. But before that I thought maybe we could hang out after practice, you know. But well since you're leaving tomorrow morning, then I guess we'll jus have to wait 'til you get back. So yeah Gabs, maybe we can hang some other time since you know you're busy and-"

"Sure, I'll hang out with you," I interrupted his rambling.

"Wait, what?" he sounds so shocked that I giggled.

"I can hang out with you later, but I have to be home around 7-ish, 8?" I stated.

"Oh ok, cools, well I'll see you later then," he said.

"Yeah… see ya," and we hung up.

I'm in my room doing my homework when Ben entered. "Ness?" I heard him say.

"Yes, Ben come in…I'm jus doing a little bit of homework," I said not looking up from my history textbook.

"Ah… well I jus came here to inform you that Troy is at the door for you," he said and I snapped my head up.

"You say what now?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

"Troy is at the door?" he said, more like asked.

"Shit," I muttered and ran to my bathroom. "Tell him I'll be down in a few!" I hollered. I heard Ben chuckle and walk out of my room and down stairs.

15 minutes later I'm walking down the stairs to see Troy sitting there with Ben jus talking. "Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Gabs," they responded.

"So uh Troy… what are you doing here?" I asked then looked at my watch. "Doesn't practice end at 5? Or is my watch broken, 4:43pm.

The guys chuckled. "Nah… I jus went easy on the team today. So you wanna hang out?" he asked. I looked at Ben with a pleading look.

"Fine… where are you guys going?" Ben asked.

"Uh probably the park," Troy answered. "You know stretch our legs and walk around."

"Alright… but I'm warning you now… I can pop up at anytime," he said sternly glaring at Troy.

"Ye-yes sir," Troy stuttered, its so hard not to giggle.

Ben smiled, "Alright you kids have fun. Gabs, your mother might want you home at about 8."

"Alright… bye," I said grabbing Troy who was stuck where he is frozen with fear. Once we got outside Troy calmed down.

"You dad's… uh pretty scary," Troy said as he opened the door for me.

What does he mean my dad? My dad lives in NY- Oh… I burst out laughing when Troy entered the car. "What's so funny?" he asked as he buckled himself up.

"You thought that Ben's my father? Please… he's only 2 years older then me," I said through my giggles.

Troy blushed. "Well yesterday I thought that he's your boyfriend," he said starting up the car. "But then I saw him today and he said that you were like a daughter to him so I thought, you know you're like his step-daughter or something," Troy explained as we pulled out of the driveway.

That only made me laugh even more. "Troy… Ben's jus messing with you. He's uh actually my brother. Yup my brother," I said smiling.

"Oh," was all Troy said. We drove for a little bit before turning into diner that said Apple's Pies.

"What's this place?" I asked as the car came to a stop. "I thought that we were going to the park." Troy left the car before answering my question. Way to ignore me…

Turns out he left to open my door. "This is Apple's Pies. THE best pies in town," Troy answered as he helped me out of the car and closed the door behind me. "Trust me you're gonna love it."

Troy and I walked hand in hand to the diner and sat at what he called 'the gang's table'. A waitress came up to us and handed us our menus before walking away. "So Troy, what do you recommend is the best slice of pie?" I asked.

"Well… I'd go with the veggie pie. It's very healthy," he said. I made a face and he laughed. "Jus kidding… but seriously, all the pies here are awesome."

"That's right Bolton. And who do we have here?" the waitress asked.

"Well this here is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is Berry, Apple's daughter," Troy introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Well I'll be damned! Troy, you picked a nice one this time," Berry joked. "Nice too meet you too. What'll it be?"

"Well… I'll be having a slice of the Berry pie and she'll have Apple's famous apple pie," Troy ordered. Berry wrote this all down then walked away.

"How you know her?" I asked.

Troy smiled. "We practically grew up together. She's like a sister to me. Our mothers are best friends since they were in diapers."

"Oh… interesting," I said. Berry came back with our pies. "Enjoy," she said and walked away.

I looked at it for a second before taking a bite. "OMG! This is like awesome!" I exclaimed and Troy smirked at me.

"Told you you'd like it," Try gloated. I stuck my tongue at him and then continued eating. Through out the meal we made small talk about hobbies and such, getting to know each other better. After the pies, we took a walk and ended up at the park.

"Ha, ha… You and Chad are badasses," I commented.

"Well… hey what are you going to do? We were 12 at the time," he said and we laughed. I shook a bit then rubbed my hands up and down my arms. "You cold there?" Troy asked humor in his voice.

"Jus a little bit," I said as we stopped. Troy took off his basketball jacket and put it on me. "Troy, you don't have to," I started to say.

"Nah… its alright. I'm pretty warm in this sweater," he said.

We approached a bench that faced the sunset and the small pond and sat on it. "You know that sonnet you read for English," he said and I nodded. "That was really good. Sounds like it came from the heart," he commented.

"Thanks. Uh I had no idea what I was doing; I was jus writing, sometimes that's the best way for me to express my feelings. You know?" I said looking out to the water and sunset.

"Yeah I know what you mean," he said.

"So… tell me something that no one else knows," I said changing the subject.

"Hmm… uh," he sighed. "I like to sing. There I said it."

I pretended that I didn't know, even though Kelsi told me. "Really? Well… I think that's cute. Though it depends if you can sing or not."

"I don't know… what about you? Anything that no one else knows?" Troy asked. Shit! Why did I have to ask that?!

"Nope… I'm jus a goody-two shoes," I said and flashed him my signature smile.

"Oh really?" he said not believing me.

Ugh, I can't lie to this kid. "Well everyone has their little secrets, but I'm jus not ready to tell you," I said.

He smiled at me. "You are probably the most puzzling girl I've ever met. And each mystery to you makes me even more attracted to you," he said with sincerity in his eyes.

"And you Mr. Bolton make me weak at my knees," I flirted back.

* * *

**that sonnet is by me! =] i wrote it for English and got extra credit for reading it outloud. =]**

**So what you think? like it? hate it? comments? concerns? burns? **


	13. sunshine on a cloudy day

**Hey guys! i'm backkk!!! thanks all who reviewed the last chapter... now on with the story.**

*********

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 12 – Sunshine on a Cloudy day**

*********

Friday 1/30

_**Hey bloggers! It's Vanessa again! I'm currently on the road, driving to my next concert in Salt Lake City, Utah! Woo-hoo! Last night's concert was awesome. So Salt Lake City-ers, ready for a concert by me? lol! Updates on the tour…After Salt Lake City, then Phoenix, then ending the concert in Albuquerque. I'll be on the East Coast by February 15**__**th**__**, so keep and eye out for me! =] sorry to keep this update short, but unfortunately I have to go. Somebody threw a paper ball at me… =[ (You're gonna get that Ben!!!)plus I have other stuff to do. I'll update soon! **_

_**Love always, Vanessa 3**_

Sigh. I logged off my website and opened my email. This is what I do when I'm on the road. When I'm not singing, I'm doing class work or homework. And when I'm not doing that, I'm getting ready for a concert. Oh! And if I'm not doing any of those things, I'm either sleeping or blogging. I picked up the paper ball that hit me and threw it at Ben.

"HEY!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" I shouted looking up from my laptop. I'm currently doing my Spanish work.

"Well! Uh hello Ness… you threw a paper ball at me!" Ben exclaimed.

"Well! You're the one who started it!" I shouted.

"Children!" my mom exclaimed and we shut up. "Behave yourselves."

"Sorry," we mumbled. "Wait, I shouldn't be apologizing. After all, he's the one who threw that paper ball at me," I pointed out. "Shouldn't that be like abuse or assault or something towards a celebrity?" My mom jus laughed.

"Uh, Ms. Hudgens," Jerry said and we turned to look at him "We are at the airport."

"Thank you Jerry," my mom said and he walked away towards the front. She turned to us. "Ready to see Kels and Jamie?" She asked.

"Yup…" I answered saving my work. I closed the laptop and got up. I took the white and red sweater that has 'BOLTON' on the back, '14' on the front and slipped it on. (Why I have it? I'll tell you later). They motioned for me to go first. I walked where Jerry jus left and exited the bus. I put on my enormous black shades on and the four of us walked to the airport. We headed to the gate where Kelsi said she'll be entering from. "Do you see them?" I asked craning my neck to see if I can spot them.

"Nope," my mother said doing the same. "Jus keep looking. They should be here."

"This is what I get for being so short," I mumbled and heard Ben and Jerry cough out a laugh. "It's not funny!" I exclaimed.

"It kinda is," Jerry chuckled and the guys high-fived.

"Guys… stop," my mom scolded. "Oh look! There they are!" She pointed to the Neilsons who were pushing their bags in one of those cart-thingy. "Ben, Jerry, why don't you help them," my mom said swatting them away.

"Kelsi!" I exclaimed and pulled her into a hug.

"Vanessa!" she shouted and hugged me back. Then we released. "Is that Troy's sweater?" she asked. I blushed then nodded. "Well… details!" she exclaimed.

"Later," I answered. After all the hugging and greeting, we trailed out of the airport and to the bus. As we approached, we spotted a group of paparazzi .

"Fuck," I mumbled and took off the sweater. I handed it to Kels who tucked it under her arm.

"Keep your head down and ignore them," Jamie said as we weaved through the crowd and hopped onto the bus.

"Let's go Marshal," Jamie said to the driver and the bus pulled away.

Kelsi and I are on my bunk (hers is under mine) and we're playing a card game. "Alright… you have to tell me why you have Troy's sweater," Kelsi said placing down an Ace.

"Well…"

**********

_**Flashback!**_

"_So…" Gabi trailed off leaning on Troy._

"_So," he mimicked._

"_What now?" She asked him. "I mean… we jus confessed that we like each other."_

"_Yeah," was all Troy said. "Look, Brie I really like you, and I was hoping maybe if you'd like to be my girlfriend…" he trailed off blushing._

_Gabriella turned to Troy. "Of course Troy," she said smiling and planted a kiss on his lips. They broke apart when Gab's phone started playing, 'Yup that's my girlfriend'. Troy raised an eyebrow. "It's not what you think," she said quickly and answered the call. "Hello? Yeah…K, I'll be there... Alright! I heard you the first time! See you soon." Gabi hung up and turned to Troy. "That was Ben. I have to be home. Oh! And HE switched my ringtone…jus, jus saying."_

_Troy chuckled. "Well… we should probably get you home now shouldn't we?" he teased getting up from the bench and held out his hand for Gabi to take._

_Gabriella smiled as she took it and stood up. "Yeah that'd be nice before they call the cops saying you kidnapped me." She said and Troy laughed. He stopped laughing when he realized that she was serious. _

"_Sorry," he mumbled. Gabi kissed him. _

"_It's ok. They called the cops on the last guy I was out with," Gabriella informed him._

"_Oh really?" And Gabi nodded. "And who was this guy?" He asked as they walked back to the car hand in hand. _

"_Zac Efron," Gabriella said and Troy laughed. "What? What's so funny?" _

"_Oh come on Gabs… you were so not with Zac Efron," Troy said as he opened the door for her before running around to his side._

"_I was too so! It was last year on my birthday," Gabi argued._

"_Right… and I slept with Ashley Tisdale," Troy said sarcastically._

"_Whatever," she mumbled as they drove away . _

"_Hey Troy," Gabi asked._

"_Yeah Brie?" Troy glanced at her before concentrating on the road. _

"_Does this count as our first date?" She asked shyly._

_Troy thought for a moment and stopped at a red light. "I don't know. You want it to be our first date?" he asked back then took off when the light turned green._

"_Uh… I'm not sure," she answered. "You know what, I'm a ask someone." Soon the car stopped and they were parked in Troy's driveway. _

_He got out the car to open her door and help her out. "Ok?" he said as he closed the door and locked the car._

_They walked across the street to Gabi's house in comfortable silence. "Thanks for walking me Troy," she said as they slowly walked up the driveway. "Here," she said handing him his jacket._

"_No problem. Night Brie," he said and kissed her cheek._

"_Night Troy," Gabi said and slowly walked to the door._

"_Gabi wait!" Troy called out and she turned around as He jogged up to her._

"_Here," he said handing her his sweater._

"_No, Troy I-"_

"_Nah it's fine. Take it… it'll remind you of me while you're gone," Troy said. _

_Gabi smiled. "Thanks Troy. That's so sweet." Gabriella heard the door open behind her. "I'll text you later?" _

"_Definitely…" They shared a sweet kiss before Troy walked away._

_**End of Flashback!**_

**_**********_**

"OMG! That was TOO Cute!" Kelsi squealed. "Whoa wait! How come he didn't tell us?"

"Oh that's because I asked him not to," I replied placing a King of hearts down.

"Aw… why?" She asked placing 4 of hearts.

"I don't know… maybe because I don't want twenty emails, 30 texts, 45 calls, missed or not, and about a dozen IMs while I'm gone asking if I'm Troy's girlfriend from Sharpay and Taylor and possibly you," I said placing a 4 of clubs into the pile.

"Ah… fair enough," Kelsi said placing a 10 of clubs. "CARD!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes as I placed a 2 of clubs. "BOO-YAH!" she shouted as she slapped her final card on the pile. "CARD OUT! You lose Nessa!"

"Whatever… it's a silly game," I said and she started laughing.

* * *

Sunday 2/1

"Thank you Albuquerque!" I shouted into my mic waving to the crowd and taking a bow with the dancers. I walked off and went straight to my dressing room. Kelsi came in seconds later.

"Awesome as always Ness," she said and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks…" I replied as I searched for the bag I had earlier. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I hollered finally locating my bag.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Hudgens, but you have some guest here," Ben said.

"Oh ok, cools," I replied and he stepped aside to reveal…

"HEY! I'm Sharpay Evans! We've met before… but, oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you!" she squealed.

"Nice to meet you Sharpay. Ah yes I remember you. From that party a couple weeks ago," I said and shook her hand. She almost fainted. "And you are?"

"Hi I'm Ryan Evans, my sister's twin brother. I am like a huge fan," he said and I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied. Well at least he's more calm then his sister, who I might add is freaking gawking at me. "You guys want an autograph?" I asked.

"Yeah that'd be awesome," Ryan said.

"No more like fantastic!" Sharpay exclaimed and squealed. I nodded to Kelsi who grabbed a marker and two photos. "So, tell me about yourself," I said signing a photo.

"Well…. I'm like your #1 fan! I like to sing, and dance, and O act," Sharpay said.

"Oh cools," I complimented. "A triple threat… very rare to find. Here you go" I handed her the photo. She squealed and hugged it her chest (not surprised). "What about you Ryan?" I asked as I signed a photo for him too.

"Well, you can say twins do everything together. We sing, dance, and act. I like to choreograph and play baseball once in a while," he said. Ever felt like you're in a rerun?

"Oh that's cool," I complimented.

"Yeah… we've been in musicals since kindergarten," Sharpay added.

"Interesting," I said and handed Ryan his photo.

"Sorry guys, but Ms. Hudgens is a very busy person and we must be going," Ben said.

"Right… well it was nice meeting you two," I said and grabbed my bag.

"Yeah… same here. Hey security guard…you look really familiar," Sharpay said staring at Ben.

"Really? Well I get that a lot. Come on Ms. Hudgens," Ben said.

"Now I know where I've seen you!" We all stared at her like she's crazy. "You're like my best friend Gabriella Montez's boyfriend!" She exclaimed. Ben looked at Kelsi who looked at me for like some signal or something.

"Who?" Ben questioned. Smooth…

Sharpay jus stared at him for a second before shaking her head. "Never mind… my mistake."

"Ok well then I must get going… Nice meeting you Evans Twins," I said. "Come on Kelsi."

"Whoa! Kels, you KNOW her?" Sharpay asked fascinated at Kelsi who got up from her spot on the couch.

"Uh yeah. Who doesn't?" Kelsi replied and I tried hard not to chuckle.

"Well duh I mean she's like a celebrity…. But I mean like you know her like personally?!" Sharpay asked shocked.

"Of course," Kelsi said like it was nothing. "I've known her for a while."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Sharpay exclaimed. You don't know how badly I wanted to laugh.

"Must've slipped my mind," Kelsi said and shrugged.

"Well… we have to get going… Nice to meet you Pay and Ry," I gave them my signature smile and walked out with Kelsi behind me. I clearly heard Sharpay say, "She gave me a nickname…" Then Ryan say, "She called me Ry…" Kelsi and I burst out of laughing.

"You know what their gonna be talking all day about on Tuesday right?" I asked Kels.

"Yeah… I'm actually looking forward to school," Kelsi replied and we laughed.

* * *

Monday 2/2

Ah… it's good to know that there's no school today. Luckily, I've finished all my work (I know shocking! One week's worth of homework and class work finished?!). I'm in my room on my king-size bed on my laptop. When I'm bored (and I mean extremely bored) I go on and Google jus about anything.

**Troyboy14: hey baby**

_BaByV123: hey shmexci_

**Troyboy14: shmexci? **

_BaByV123: yeah … it's like saying sexy._

**Troyboy14: oh so you think I'm sexy… thank you. So what you doing?**

_BaByV123: oh don't get a big head about it…Nothing really jus Googling. You?_

**Troyboy14: o0o! Googling what? And nothing jus talking to you… and avoiding my parents**

_BaByV123: anything… mainly random things…y u avoiding your parents?_

**Troyboy14: he's trying to make me practice. (rolls eyes) and my mom wants me to clean.**

_BaByV123: and how exactly r u avoiding them?_

**Troyboy14: Well look outside and you'll see how.**

I did exactly what he told me to do. I got off my bed (with my laptop) and walked over to the window seat. I placed the laptop on the window seat and pushed the curtains apart to see Troy sitting on his roof waving at me. _Ding!_

**Troyboy14: I see you!**

_BaByV123: (giggles) I saw u too!_

**Troyboy14: Wanna come over? That's the only way my parents won't bother me.**

_BaByV123: Sure…. Gimme 20 maybe 15 minutes?_

**Troyboy14: sure babe. See u soon**

_BaByV123: see you…_

BaByV123 has signed off.

**********

20 minutes later… I'm walking across the street to the Boltons. I'm wearing Troy's sweater with black basketball shorts on and my messed up Ecko Red sneakers.

"Hey Gabriella," Jack greeted.

"Hi Coach Bolton," I greeted back with a smile.

"Troy's somewhere avoiding me." Jack said and we chuckled. "Well you can jus head in and see if you can find him."

"Thanks… nice talking to you," I said heading inside.

"Likewise Ms. Montez," he said before turning the lawnmower back on.

I walked into the living room and was greeted warmly by Hope. "Ah Gabriella! Troy's in the kitchen washing dishes," she said.

"I thought he was avoiding chores," I commented.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Tried to, but made a mistake when he came downstairs." We shared a chuckled.

"Ok thanks Mrs. Bolton," I said.

"Please call me Hope. Mrs. Bolton is Troy's grandmother," she rolled her eyes again and I walked away giggling. I entered to see Troy's back to me. He's singing along with the radio… interesting… I immediately took out my phone and started to record him.

"_**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**_

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl"

The song ended as he put the last plate away. "Hey Troy," I said smiling still recording.

He immediately turned around and saw me standing there. "He-hey Gab-bi," he said as he put the dishtowel around his neck. "Uh… how long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Long enough to know that you've got sunshine on a cloudy day," I said smirking and hit the stop button.

"You did not record me did you?" he asked slowly walking towards me.

I stepped back as he stepped forward. "Maybe I did… and maybe I didn't."

"Oh you're gonna get it Montez," he said and came after me as I tried to run away. Unfortunately, he grabbed my waist and spun me around as I giggled uncontrollably. He put me down and tried to get the phone out of my hand until Mrs. Bolton came in.

"Aww… you two are so cute," she commented and he stopped which gave me a chance to run. I ran behind Mrs. Bolton clutching my phone.

"Mommy… Gabriella is being mean to me," Troy whined like a little 5 year old boy, pointing at me.

"Oh stop Troy…" she said playfully hitting her son. "It was jus for fun." Hope walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"HA! Your mom's on my side!" I exclaimed and stuck my tongue at him.

Troy jus rolled his eyes. "Whatever… Ptff... so Gabs, what you wanna do?" he asked as we walked to the backyard which revealed a big basketball court.

"A lil one on one?" I asked picking up a ball I saw at half-court.

"You play?" he asked.

"Maybe…" I said teasingly and shot the ball which perfectly sank in the hoop from half court. I turned around to see Troy with his jaw dropped. "You might wanna close ya mouth… you can catch flies."

"Oh it's game on Montez," he said picking up another stray ball.

"Bring it on Bolton," I challenged as he shot the ball from where I did and missed.

*****

Troy collapsed on the grass and I settled for a lawn chair. He's dripping in sweat and poured a bottle of water on his head. "I can't believe you, Gabriella Montez, beat me, the captain of the varsity basketball team," Troy said breathing hard.

"Sad isn't it," I said in between breaths.

"Nah… I was off my game," Troy said sitting up.

"Yeah and I didn't score 21 points," I said smirking.

"So you beat me by one… so what," Troy said acting like it was no big deal.

"Son… she beat you by 5 almost 6 points," Coach Bolton said taking a seat next to Troy.

"That was jus luck," Troy scoffed.

"I don't think so… Gabriella, you have some talent. You should join the girls team next year," Jack commented.

"Uh thanks… I always play with my brother," I said. "And I don't think so… well maybe. I'll think about it."

"Oh jus so you know Gabs… no one can know about this. What jus happened here stays here," Troy said and I laughed then nodded. "Good cause-"

"Well… I wouldn't be so sure of that Troy," Jack said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Maybe cause I have it on tape," Jack said waving the camera in Troy's face.

"You did not," Troy said standing up.

"Jack!" a very distant Hope shouted.

"Coming honey!" Jack said and ran inside.

"Ugh… he'll probably show the team and they're gonna ridicule me," Troy said.

I got up and walked over to him. "Oh come on Wildcat… one more game? I'll go easy on you."

"No…" and I looked at him funny. "We're gonna play… and I'm gonna win."

"Bring it on Wildcat."

* * *

**So... what you think? like it? hate it? comments? concerns? burns? let me know! please review... 5 and new chapter?**


	14. guilty

**Sup Sup people!!! sorry i haven't update in a while. My schedual is booked with school and practice everyday. and i know i shouldnt be on fanfiction when there's homework to do... =7 anyways... read on... hope you like!**

*********

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 13 – Guilty**

******* **

Friday 2/6

I woke up this morning thinking, today's going to be a good day…awesome maybe. WRONG! I'm sitting here on a plane feeling absolutely terrible... guilty for the most part… any of those bad words that go along with that. But before we go ahead of ourselves… why don't I tell you what happened…

-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-

It all started this morning during free period. The guys went to have practice. Taylor went to the student organization office with this girl I jus met, Martha, to sign up for some dances and whatnot. Kelsi and Sharpay thought it would be nice to drag me with them to Ms. Darbus' audition for the winter musical.

"Ah… good morning young thespians. Today is the auditions for our two leads, Minnie and Arnold. So… Let's get on with it shall we?"Ms. Darbus said. There was a great variety of people singing, some of which I wonder if that was even considered singing. Sharpay and Ryan's performance was great! The best one so far… they are totally getting the parts.

"Ah Ms. Montez, so nice of you to be here in the chapel of the arts. Are you auditioning?" Ms. Darbus said looking at me, more like expecting me to get up and do something. And out of all people, she singles ME out.

"Uh, ah no. I was brought here against my will," I said glaring at Kelsi and Sharpay who jus smiled innocently.

"Very well then, you're next," Ms. Darbus said and looking at the sign up sheet.

"Say what?!" I exclaimed. "Ms. Darbus I-I cant carry out a note to save my life. Maybe someone else would like to go?"

"Nonsense," she said and motioned to the stage. I sighed and got up from where I was sitting. I passed Kelsi and mouthed, 'help me?'

Kelsi jus shrugged. I bet you, she had something to do with this. Kelsi started the familiar tune that she made Drew and I sing to.

I sang way off key, which bothered me so much that all I wanted to do is laugh at how horrible I made myself sound. I never knew that I could do that. Let's jus say that I sounded like an elephant and a 3 year old screaming. I looked at Sharpay who gave me am encouraging, sympathetic smile and then at Ms. Darbus. Her look was like disappointed and confused. "Uh well, that was interesting… next," she said. I walked off pretending to be sad when on the inside I was doing a little victory dance. I went down the aisle and sat next to Sharpay and Ryan.

"So… how'd I do?" I asked, though I know they are so gonna lie.

"Your performance was uh…" Sharpay started then turned to Ryan who looked at her bewildered.

"Uh…one of a kind!" Ryan said enthusiastically.

"Right! Absolutely one of a kind," Sharpay agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "You can tell me that I was horrible. I know I was," I said and sat back.

"Oh nonsense! It was so not," Ryan said trying to reassure me. I rolled my eyes again and sat back to watch the rest. Amber went up, gag. She sounds… ok, I guess. After her audition, she walked off the stage and her zombies started to tell her how awesome she was. No wonder she has such a big head with an even bigger ego. The auditions were finally over with 10 minutes left before the bell rings. Sharpay and Ryan left for their next class and I jus stayed behind with Kelsi.

"Why'd you blow it?" Kelsi asked while collecting her papers.

"Cause… hello… can lead to secret," I told Kelsi and motioned to myself. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever let's go," Kelsi said and I followed her out feeling **guilty**.

~*~**~*~

**Lunch…**

Was probably the best part of the day. Troy led me up to his secret hiding place. He's been avoiding me ever since I beat him in basketball. "Wow Troy, this place is amazing," I said looking around at the rooftop garden.

"And thanks to the science club, my buddies up here don't even know I exist," he replied and sat down at a little bench. I followed suit.

"So… why'd you bring me up here?" I asked.

"Because… well you mean that much to me Brie… you're the only one who I can tell everything to, and I don't have to be anybody else," he said which made me feel **guilty**.

"Like kindergarten?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yup like kindergarten. Plus," he said and reached under the bench to reveal a picnic basket. "I thought we could have our own little picnic." Troy started to pull out some food.

"PB&J… classic," I said as he handed one.

"Well I do make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Troy gloated. I eyed the PB&J for a sec, deciding whether or not to eat it. "I did not poison it if that's what you're thinking," Troy joked.

I laughed nervously and took a bite. "OMG! This is amazing! You were right… you do make a mean PB&J," I commented and he smiled. We spent the rest of lunch up on the roof, eating and chatting away 'til the bell rang.

**~*~**~*~**

**After school…**

Sharpay invited Taylor and I to her house. Her house is jus as big as mine, jus a little bit smaller, but still huge. "I'm home!" she hollered as she walked through the door.

"Is that my princess I hear?" Mr. Evans said as he comes down the hallway.

"DADDY!" Shar shrieks and hugs her father.

"Ah princess! How was your day?" Mr. Evans says and lets her go.

"Fabulous as always… Wait, I thought you were going to New York today daddy," Sharpay stated. Her father looked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah I am," he said then looks at his watch. "Actually, I'm supposed to be going now. Love you pumpkin," he said heading for the door.

"Love you too daddy! Toddles!" She says as he dad smiles at her and walks out the door.

"Wow… your dad looked a little disappointed when he had to go," I observed.

Sharpay tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah well… he's always out on business or something… so when he's home or jus with the fam, he treasures those moments cause he'll be gone… again," she explained sadly. Taylor and I exchange faces of sympathy to her. "Come on, I'll show you my room!" Sharpay exclaimed, back to her perky self. She practically dragged me up the stairs. She opened a door that had a pink neon light on it that has her signature SE in a star. "Well this is my room," she said and made her way to the king size bed. I glanced around her room while Taylor jus walked in and sat on the couch in front of her bed. Her room basically screamed PINK! That's how I can describe it basically. Pink, pink, pink… of different shades.

"You're room is so…" I tried to find the right word.

"Pink?" Taylor answered for me and I nodded.

"Yeah well… get used to it!" Sharpay shouted. We all fell silent for a minute then burst out laughing. "So what do you wanna do girls?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh… watch a movie?" Taylor suggested. Sharpay led us to her little movie theater in the basement (right next to her dance room) and put in White Chicks.

"You guys want snacks?" She asked and we nodded. "Ok well get them yourself." She said as she carried a small bag of popcorn for herself and a small bottle of water.

"I can't believe that she has a concession stand in her 'movie theater'," I whispered to Tay while grabbing a corndog and a bag of cookie dough candy.

"Yeah… I've always been over to her house and I still cant believe it," she whispered back.

"Come on guys!" Sharpay hollered and we walked back to our seats laughing. Sharpay hit play and soon enough the movie started.

Half way through the movie, my phone started ringing. Sharpay and Taylor turned to me. I glanced down at the caller ID and Ben's picture was flashing. "Sorry guys, I'll be right back," I said and walked out of the room. "Why are you calling me?" I answered once I was out of earshot.

"Well did you know you have to be on a plane in like 2 hours?" Ben asked back.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't have any meetings today," I said.

"Uh yeah you do… You're supposed to be on a plane soon heading for New York for an interview and photo shoot," Ben stated.

I glanced at the clock on my wrist. "Ben, it's 4:37… who has an interview and photo shoot this late? Besides, by the time we get there it'll be about 10 or 11," I commented.

"Yeah… that's right… You have an interview and photo shoot at like 10 or 11 in the morning tomorrow," I took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, you're mom jus told me to make sure that you're on a plane in 2 hours heading to New York," Ben informed me.

"I have to leave now don't I?" I asked. "Wait, I don't even have anything packed!" I exclaimed.

"You're mom said that your closet in NY is done so now you don't have to carry anything except for the necessities. Oh and uh she said that there are a few clothes in there," Ben said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be there soon. Send the car," I informed him and hung up. I walked back into the mini 'movie theater' to see Sharpay and Taylor sitting in the last row by the door. "Hey girls," I said.

"What took so long?" Sharpay asked.

"What? Oh nothing.. I jus have to go," I said and went to the front to grab my bag.

"Where are you going now? You're always A-wall" Sharpay observes.

"Yeah, you always disappear on the weekends, and then reappear on Monday," Taylor agrees, "Sometimes you don't come in on Mondays and Fridays. How do you even keep your grades up?"

"I uh have to go to NY to see my…uh dad. Yeah my dad! It's our monthly weekend visit. And every teacher emails my mom on what I miss, and she sends it to me," I lied. Well the last part is true, most of it. Teachers do send me the missed work on my school account email thing.

"Whatever, you don't have to lie us Gabs," Sharpay said leading the way back up to the front door.

"Yeah… I always feel that you're lying to us," Taylor agreed. "If you don't want to hang, then jus say so, we understand."

"But I want to hang out with you guys! But its jus-"

"Jus what Gabi?" Sharpay interrupted. We stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Jus… I don't have a choice!" I said.

"Gabs, we all have a choice… that's what makes us human," Taylor said like it's the most obvious thing.

"You guys jus don't understand," I said and continued walking.

"Then what? Tell us! We might be able to!" Sharpay shouted following.

I stopped in my tracks and thought about it for a second. Should I tell them? But what if this gets ugly? What if they don't believe me? What if they get mad because I didn't tell them? "It's… complicated," I told them.

"You're lying," Sharpay concluded. Wow… for once I'm not lying and they don't believe me.

"I am SO not lying," I said. They eyed me suspiciously and I jus rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," Taylor mumbled but I still heard her.

My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said and turned my back to them. "Alright see you soon." I hung up and faced them. "Sorry guys I gotta go, the car's here."

"As always," Sharpay said coldly… I can't blame her. I would, too, act so coldly if I met me. She opened the door for me to leave as I looked back at them.

"I'm really, really sorry," I said as I walked out. They didn't say anything; jus stayed quiet and closed the door after me.

-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-

So that brings us back to the beginning; me on a plane feeling nothing but **guilty**. I left with things so tense between us. I should've told them. But isn't that wrong of me to do? Jus leave right after telling them my true identity? If I did that, they'd totally not believe me. Ugh, I have to fix things between us… and I guess the only way to do that is tell them. My phone started to ring, bringing me out of my thoughts.

'Hey Brie,' Troy said.

'Hey Wildcat. What's up?' I asked.

'Jus taking a break from playing ball with Chad, you?'

'On a plane,' I said in a bored tone.

'Really? You didn't even say bye. Is everything ok? Why are you on a plane?' I love it when he worries about me.

'Yes I'm on a plane… everything's fine… I'm jus going to see my dad in New York… and I didn't say bye cause my brother rushed me out.'

'Oh… wait, hold on, Chad's bugging me,' he said but didn't cover the phone. I clearly heard what they were saying.

"**Dude is that Gabster?" Chad (obviously) said.**

"**Yeah," Troy replied.**

"**Well did you tell her?" Chad asked.**

"**Tell her what?" Troy asked and I giggled.**

"**Dude… did you ask her?" Chad replied with a question.**

"**Ask her to what?!" Troy exclaimed.**

"**Asked her out?" Chad said lowering his voice. **

**I was fidgeting, awaiting his answer. "No," he answered after a minute.**

"**Dude, what's holding you back?" Chad asked, obviously they forgot I'm still on the phone.**

"**Nothing… I jus don't want to make my move yet," Troy said.**

"**Well you better hurry," Chad said distantly.**

"**Why?" Troy asked, still keeping up the act.**

"**I heard you got competition," Chad informed Troy. I imagined Troy giving Chad a confused look like he always does instead of questioning. "Trevor Simons is thinking of making his move on Monday."**

**Trevor Simons… who's he? I got my answer when Troy spoke. "Trevor Simons… as in Captain of the varsity football team Simons?" **

"**Yeah… him," Chad said. Ugh I can't listen anymore.**

'Troy?' I asked trying to get his attention.

'Oh sorry babe, Chad jus had to ask me something stupid.'

I giggled when I heard Chad shout "HEY!" to Troy. 'Sorry babe, but I have to go… we're landing soon,' I lied.

'Oh alright… call me when you get a chance ok?'

'Ok I promise… bye Troy.'

'Bye Brie.' We hung up. "Ugh," I whined and leaned back on my chair. At least I feel a little bit better.

"Lying takes a lot of energy doesn't it?" Ben asked taking a seat in front of me.

"You have no idea," I said and took out my iPod.

"Well why don't you tell him the truth?" Ben asked.

"Ben, you're the one who's supposed to remind me not to tell people," I stated.

"Yeah but one, your mom, Cindy, and Jamie are not here. And two, what's a relationship that's based on a bunch of lies?" And you can count on Ben to be sensible and wise… when you DON'T NEED HIM TO BE!

"How do you know if we're even dating?" I asked.

"Well one, Kelsi told me," he answered. Great… note to self: Kill Kelsi when I get back. "And two, the chemistry between you two is so obvious."

"Whatever happened to that clueless Ben? This Ben," I motioned to him "Has become so brotherly, and understanding… it's weird!" I exclaimed and we started laughing.

"Ah don't worry, the clueless Ben is still around," he said and I gave him a hug. "What was that for?"

"I don't know… I jus needed a hug," I said.

"Come on… let's play a round of Scrabble," he said pulling out a Scrabble board game. I laughed and nodded. I can depend on Ben to help my out of my misery.

* * *

**So... what you think? like it? hate it? let me know! please leave a review!**


	15. the contest

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 14 – the contest**

Monday 2/9

I walked into homeroom for the morning announcements like normally. Except this time, I was one of the first few people there. I watched as a few people strolled in saying hi to some. Taylor passed by me to get to her seat, and sent me a small smile. Sharpay entered with Ryan and sent Tay a sincere smile and like ignored me. Troy and the rest of the basketball team entered and he smiled and waved at me and I returned the greeting. "Ah good morning class," Ms. Darbus said cheerfully.

"Good morning Ms. Darbus," the class responded bored.

Ms. Darbus frowned. "Ok… so, onto today's announcements. There's the winter musical still being held for the rest of this week. We are in need of some stage help and some muscle," she said and looked over her gasses looking at the basketball players. "In other news..." I kinda tuned her out. I started day dreaming about Troy (no surprise) until I heard my name.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Yes… you heard me right, Ms. Montez. East High is the one, out of all the schools that applied to the Vanessa Hudgens contest, who won! We are given $25,000 dollars to spend on whatever the school needs," Ms. Darbus said.

"New instruments!" Kelsi commented excitedly.

"New paint job for the dance, aerobics rooms!" Martha said hopeful.

"New equipment for the sports teams!" Chad said and received high-fives from some of the guys.

"New dressing rooms… and props!" Sharpay said grinning.

"And whatever money we have left over, we could possibly donate," Taylor said. Everyone looked at her like she's crazy. "What? Our school is in good shape… ok so there are a few things that could be changed, but really, do we need the money?" Murmurs and whispers filled the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… what exactly was this contest?" I asked and everybody stopped what they were doing. I mean seriously, I have something to do with this and I don't even know what I'm doing.

"Well Ms. Montez, our school entered a contest in the beginning of the year. We were chosen, out of all the schools that applied, to have Vanessa Hudgens perform here at East High. The miniature concert is to raise awareness to teens about STDs, drugs, Global Warming, etc." Ms. Darbus informed me and I nodded.

"Wait, so we entered a contest…won… got Vanessa Hudgens to perform for us… and win money? How does that raise awareness?" I asked. Everyone looked at Ms. Darbus with the same confused face I had on.

"That's correct. See, we had to either send in an essay or in SOME WAY show that our school is aware of what's going on in the world and are dedicated to helping others be award too. And thanks to the people in this room," she motioned to the people in the room, "We won! So we were given money to use wisely to either help the community or the school," she said.

"Oh," was all I can say. "Oh when is she coming to perform?" I asked. Jamie and Cindy told me I would be making a guest appearance.

"She'll be here on Thursday," Ms. Darbus said and the murmurs and whispers of excitement flooded the classroom.

"I think we should put this money to use in our community like Taylor said," I said thinking out loud and the majority of the class gasped. Wow such self-absorbed people. Taylor looked at me shocked.

"Yeah I agree with Tay and Brie," Troy said and the class snapped their heads to look at Troy. "There are probably bigger problems out in the community then there is here."

"Well… as heartfelt that is, it's the school's money," Sharpay pointed out and we rolled our eyes.

"And that's right Ms. Evans," Ms. Darbus said. She was about to open her mouth and say something else, but the bell rang. I gather up my stuff and headed out the door.

* * *

Thursday 2/12

Oh my gosh! I can't stand not talking to my best friends! I mean I have Kelsi, but Ms. Darbus has her working so hard on the musical, the only time I see her is in class and sometimes during lunch… sometimes. And I know I have the rest of the gang, but a girl needs to have her girl-talk. I've tried so hard to talk to them, but the longest conversation we've had is, 'hey how was your weekend?' Yeah, that only lasted a good 2 minutes.

*//**//**//*

Today is the day I have to perform at East High as me…not the me they know, but the me everyone else knows (Hmm… I hope that made sense). I skipped lunch to go get ready, and Kelsi volunteered to come and 'show me around school' (her mom requested Kelsi). I'm currently with Kelsi in one of the dressing rooms backstage, getting ready.

"You nervous Ness?" Kelsi asked as I handed her my glasses.

"Kelsi, I do this all the time," I said in a 'duh' tone as I took off my wig and shook my hair loose.

"Well duh! But I mean, you're at East High… and all your friends are here-" Kelsi started.

"Kels, I'm a jus pretend that I've never be here, I don't know anyone, blah, blah," I answered as I kept fixing my hair. "Come on, I got to take these out."

I 'followed' Kelsi to the nearest bathroom. She went in and as I went in, I bumped into her.

"Kels, what the-" I started, but Kelsi dragged me out of the bathroom.

"Sharpay and Taylor are in there," Kelsi whispered.

"So?" I asked.

"Uh hello! Do I have to draw you a map?" Kelsi said.

Still having no clue as to what she's talking about, "Huh?" I asked.

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Uh hi! You Gabi are now Nessa… You still have your contacts in… they might recognize you," she said.

"Well maybe they won't. Besides, I don't have my glasses or my blonde highlights," I pointed out.

Kelsi sighed. "Fine… whatever you say. But if they say something along the lines of you look like someone I know, you'll be on your knees saying sorry," Kelsi said as we walked back in.

"And you didn't see her?" Sharpay asked and Taylor shook her head no.

"Oh hey Kels… have you've seen Gabs?" Shar asked and Taylor turned around. Kelsi walked over to them, me following her.

"Not since this morning," she lied. I walked around them and headed for the sink farthest away from them. "Why?"

"Oh… nah cause she always ditches us," Sharpay said. What am I, invisible?

"Yeah… did she tell you about last Friday?" Taylor asked and Kelsi lied shaking her head no. I started to wash my hands. I told Kelsi what happened; she was with me in New York… got there before I did with her mom. "Well she started to hang out with us, then got a phone call and had to leave."

I guess I am. Cause hello! I'm right here! Not as Gabi, but I'm still here! I quickly took out my contacts and put them in their container. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kelsi sneak a glance at me. "Well maybe she had something REALLY important to do," Kelsi defended.

"You're taking her side?" Shar asked shocked.

"Well… I'm on both sides," Kelsi said. I put the contacts in my bag. I glanced at the clock on my phone, 20 minutes 'til show time. I decided to fix my makeup and hair. "Look… I understand that she ditches you guys and has no time to hang, and that's jus rude and hurtful cause she's supposedly a best friend, but she doesn't act like one," Kelsi stated. I frowned at the mirror. I thought Kelsi understands why I ditch them. "But you have to understand that she doesn't have a choice." Yay! She does get it… besides, half the time, she's with me.

"What do you mean she doesn't have a choice?" Sharpay asked.

"Is she like being abused?" Taylor asked.

"You know something, don't you?" Sharpay questioned.

"Whoa guys, calm down. Yea I know something, but she should tell you," Kelsi said looking at me from behind them. I frowned at her then pointed to my invisible watch on my wrist. Kelsi took out her phone and looked at the time. 10 minutes. "We should get going… lunch is almost over," Kelsi said walking out and Shar and Tay following. I sighed as I grabbed my bag and walked out, bumping into Kelsi.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey… we should go before one, people see you and two, before Cindy throws a riot," Kelsi joked as we walked down the hallway.

I laughed. "Right, like Cindy would throw a riot… she's too nice to do that," I commented.

"Ah true, but she'll probably have a panic attack," Kelsi said as we turned into the theatre.

"Maybe…" I agreed. "I can't believe they didn't notice me."

"They must've been so upset," Kelsi said. I thought about what she meant as we climbed the stage steps and onto the stage heading towards the back.

"Look Kels, I want to, I jus don't know how they'll react," I said sadly.

"Well, you'll never know unless you try," Kelsi being all positive said, and at the same time…. right.

*~*~|~*~*

It's show time (during the last 2 periods of the day)! I'm backstage behind the curtains with Kelsi, Cindy, and Ben. Mr. Matsui cleared his throat and the noise level of the auditorium quieted down. "Good afternoon East High," Mr. Matsui announced.

I heard the school reply, "Good afternoon." They sound like robots.

"Now today's assembly is mainly focused on you," he said and murmurs filled the auditorium. He quieted them down again. "As some of you guys know… our school entered a contest that involves us showing how our school is aware and can inform others about drugs and such. Thanks to the homeroom class of Ms. Darbus," I heard some people cheer. "The people of this contest were very impressed and we won." Cheers filled the auditorium. "Settle down, settle down… So as our prize… we've won $25,000 dollars and a chance for you guys to meet Vanessa Hudgens." Cheers rang out through the room. Mr. Matsui chuckled. "So, without any further a due, Ms. Vanessa Hudgens." I took a deep breath before walking out. I waved out to the crowd as they cheered or whistled.

"Hello East High Wildcats!" I shouted and they went crazy which made me giggle. I love it when fans go all hype. "I am so honored to be here with you guys. So before we get all serious, do you guys wanna hear some music?" I asked and they screamed and cheered. I giggled again. "I cant hear you!" I shouted and the music came on.

(0-0) (O-o) (o-O) (0-0)

'…_Yeah she's gone with the wind'_

The audience was still for a minute before erupting into cheers. I got up from my crouched position and smiled at the crowd then took a bow. I started off with 'Come Back to Me'; then 'Never Underestimate a Girl', 'Sneakernight' then closed it with 'Gone with the Wind'. Ms. Darbus walked on stage. "Ah Ms. Hudgens, that was fabulous," she commented then gave me a hug. While she was hugging me, she whispered, "I knew you faked it" in my ear. As we pulled away I looked at her confused (though I knew exactly what she was talking about).

"Are there any questions you guys would like to ask Ms Hudgens before she has to go?" Ms. Darbus asked and a few hands went up.

"Uh… you," I said pointing at Kelsi. I smirked as she stood up.

"Vanessa… what's it like to be famous? Do you ever wish you were normal?" she asked smirking. I felt the color drain from my face.

"Umm well, I'm truly blessed to be famous. I love sharing my music with anyone who is willing to listen to it. Being famous has its ups and downs, like rumors, haters… there's a bunch of negative things, but there's also the positive like having people look up to you. Uh no, I never wished that I was normal," as soon as I said that murmurs filled the room "only because… what exactly is normal now-a-days… but as much fun as it is being famous, there are those rare days where I do wish I was normal." The crowd started talking about my answer. A few more hands went up.

"Uh you," I said pointing to …. Ugh Amber.

She stood up and took the microphone from someone. "Are you a virgin?" only an idiot like her would ask that, ugh. Trying so hard not to roll my eyes, I opened my mouth to speak, but thank goodness for Ms. Darbus.

"Amber! That is a very personal question!" she shouted then turned to me. "You don't have to answer that. I'll deal with her later."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Uh… you," I said pointing to Sharpay.

"Hey Vanessa it's me… I met you a couple of times before… Sharpay Evans," she said smiling and looking shy.

"Oh yea I remember you from that concert… what's your question?" I asked.

"Ok… well speaking of rumors… is it true that you and Zac Efron are dating?" Shar asked.

I blushed. A typical expected Sharpay question. "No… no we're not, sorry to disappoint. We're jus really good friends… he's practically like my brother," I answered.

I was about to choose another person when she asked another question. "Are you dating anyone though?"

One thing I hate about being famous: your private life? Yeah, not so private anymore. With the color never leaving my cheeks, I answered "Umm… if I said no, I'd be lying." Technically, I'm not lying, but I'm not saying the full truth. "Uh… you."

"I heard rumors that you're going to be in a movie?" the person I picked asked.

"I'm going to be in a movie?!" I exclaimed and the murmurs along with a few chuckles filled the room. "Well… what's the movie called?" I asked curiously, even though I know what he's talking about.

"Uh… a sequel to the High School Musical as Gabriella Montez," he replied.

"Oh… well if you see me in the movie, you got your answer," I replied smiling.

Cindy came up behind me and whispered, "Sorry to bother you Ms. Hudgens, but we have to get going."

I looked up at her. "K," I answered then stood up. "You guys have been awesome today! And you know what? I think for being such good teens, that the teachers should give you guys no homework!" I shouted. I knew perfectly well that today's no homework day because of the assembly. Half the crowd cheered, not realizing that all of their teachers didn't give out homework. "And before I go, let's look at the winning video…"

Ms. Darbus pressed play. While the video played, I walked backstage to gather up my stuff. I've already seen this video loads of times (actually first time yesterday). "Hey, that was awesome," someone said from behind me. I quickly turned around and there stood Kelsi smirking.

"Hey… thanks. You wanna head out?" I asked with my bags at hand.

"Uh yeah, let me stop by my locker," she replied. We walked through the stage door arms linked heading to Kels's locker.

"Nice job Nessa," Ben said giving me a hug while Kelsi was opening her locker.

"Yeah… and they way you handled those questions," Cindy added.

"Yeah, well, it was like being interviewed," I said smiling. I saw Kelsi shut her locker. "Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yup," right after she said that the bell rang. "Wow… good timing."

* * *

**Ok... so, i've decided to put the author's note down here. i know, i know, you all must hate me for this filler instead of the gang finding out, but... sharing a huge secret takes time.. XP i've decided to let the gang find out slowly like one by one or something like that..**

**Thanks for the reviews! Uh sorry for not updaing, i had a hard time trying to figure out how to end this chapter, i hope it was ok... please leave a review...**


	16. Taylor and Sharpay

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 15 – Taylor and Sharpay**

***************

Friday 2/13

_I walked out onto stage, mic in hand. I looked out to the crowd smiling and giggling as the people cheer. The music starts playing and I start singing and dancing. I bent down to do this really cool dance move that one of my choreographers taught me. I got up and the people start laughing and pointing… talking. I look back at my dancers, and they're whispering. The guys are covering their eyes, looking away. _

'_What? Do I have something on my face?' I asked one of my dancers and they look away. I look down at what I'm wearing and turns out… I'm wearing nothing but my birthday suit! I tried to cover myself with my arms and the crowd's laughter grew. Kelsi ran onto stage holding a blanket of some sort and threw it over me. She guided me off stage. I wrapped the sheet around myself properly and was about to say thank you to Kelsi, but she wasn't there. I glanced around the room, and I'm no longer at a stadium. _

"_Whoa! Where am I?" I thought looking around. I noticed that I'm in my room on my bed with a sheet around me. "Oh, it was jus a bad dream," I thought again. I ran a hand through my messy hair sighing in relief. _

'_Hey Brie,' someone said. I looked towards the bathroom and saw Troy walk out of it nude. I blushed and looked down at the bed._

'_Hey Troy,' I said not looking up. 'Umm…' I started but I had no idea what I was going to say._

'_I hope that was ok…' Troy said walking towards the bed and sat next to me. 'You were amazing.' He kisses the side of my head._

'_Umm… wh-what's going on? What time is it?' I asked confused._

'_It's about 3 or 4 something in the morning,' he informed me. Then it hit me. I looked down and noticed I'm jus wearing a sheet. Troy nude… me in a sheet… oh God…_

'_Did we…' I trailed off and he nodded. 'Oh,' I said softly. _

'_Do you regret it? I hope it was ok,' he said pulling me onto his lap._

_I opened my mouth to say I don't even remember or I didn't even know or something like that, but instead I started kissing him passionately. I pushed him down and straddled him with my legs. I giggled. 'Round two?' he asked chuckling. "No! No! No! Absolutely not! I mean yeah I would love to, but not now… I mean, we've only been going out for like 3 weeks and a day… we're moving way to fast" I thought. I tried to say that, but all that came out was: 'You'll see…'_

_*~*~**~*~*_

I opened my eyes. I was panting and sweating. I looked around and spotted the clock on the wall: 5:23am. I looked down and sighed in relief noticing that I'm still in my blue and pink striped pajama shorts and white tank top. 'It was jus a dream. Jus a dream,' I thought. I sighed and decided to get ready for school.

Half an hour later, I was already ready and dressed for school. I decided on a pair of navy blue skinny jeans with an oversize off the shoulder pink top that says 'SPREAD PEACE'. I put my fake hair into a low side ponytail. Oh well, this is as good as it'll get…I slipped on my black flats and grabbed my long navy blue and white striped sweater before heading downstairs. Mom's in New York for the week. She has a fashion show that needs fixing since one of her top models is hospitalized.

"Morning Connie," I said as I entered the kitchen and sat at the island.

"Morning Ness… why so early?" she asked.

"Ugh… had a… a strange dream and couldn't go back to sleep," I informed her.

"Well what was it about?" she asked, I knew she was going to.

"Uh… I jumped off a bridge and I was waiting to hit the water, but I never did. When I was positive that the ground was approaching, I saw Troy standing there with his arms out ready to catch me. As I got closer to him, he moved and I was about to hit the floor but I woke up," I lied. Well that wasn't last night's dream, but it was a dream I had two days ago.

"Oh yeah… that is strange," she said as she put my lunch in a bag. Connie pushed it towards me. "So, what do you wanna eat?" she asked turning around.

"Uh… surprise me," I said.

"Bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich," she said placing the plate in front of me.

"Yum…" I said after taking a bite. Connie smiled at me. Twenty minutes later, I finished eating. "Thanks Connie… that was delicious," I commented.

"No problem, sweetie," she said taking the plate away. "So, what are you going to do now? I mean it's only like six o'clock."

I thought about it for a second. "I'm a… take a walk," I said while slipping my sweater on. "You know, get some fresh air," I added grabbing my lunch and stuffing it into my bag.

"Alright… what do I tell Ben?" she asked putting my plate away.

"Uh… tell him the car took me," I said. "He would kill me if I walked to school."

"Oh ok… be careful," Connie warned me as I headed for the door.

"Bye Connie!" I shouted before closing the front door. Sigh. As I was walking, (very slowly I might add) I was jus thinking… about everything; Troy, the gang, school, my fans, family, fame… the list goes on. Should I tell the gang? How would Troy react when he finds out that I am not who I say I am? How could I tell them? Should really… While walking (aimlessly) I imagined how they would react. My mind wandered from them to the dream. Speaking of the dream, what does it mean? Ugh, my thoughts are all jumbled.

A sudden honking of a horn brought me out of my thoughts. "Hey you! Have you seen my girlfriend? She's about 5'4, nice figure, black hair with blonde highlights, gray eyes, glasses…" he listed. I snapped my head towards the street where the car was slowly driving.

"No, I haven't. But uh, I think I can help you if you help me," I said and he gave me an interested confused look. "See… I have this boyfriend right. He's about a head size taller then me, brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, medium built, captain of a basketball team… if you see him, can you kindly tell him that his girlfriend is being picked up by a total stranger?" I played along approaching the car and opened the door. I hopped inside and gave a light peck on the cheek to the driver.

"Well, if I see him, I'll be sure to tell him. Morning Brie," Troy said and started to drive the car towards school.

"Morning Wildcat," I replied.

"So, why are you walking to school? It's about 3, 4 miles," he informed me.

"Ugh, I don't know. I jus wanted to think, get some air," I said like it was nothing special… actually it is nothing special.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked as he pulled into the student parking lot.

"Its nothing," I said giving him a small smile. Troy gave me a 'yeah right' look as he opened the door for me. "Really, Troy… its nothing. If it is something, I'd tell you." Lies.

"Fine… let's go," he said taking my hand as we walked into the building. We stopped in front of my locker. "Listen Brie, I have morning practice 1st period, so I'll see you 2nd?" he asked.

"Uh actually 2nd period I have free period," I said giving him a small smile.

"Aw, I don't. Well I'll see you later," he said and gave me a peck on the cheek before disappearing down the hall.

/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Second period…**

I'm browsing the books in the library. I bumped into somebody, well somebody bumped into me, knocking me to the ground dropping books. "Oops… I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. I really am- Gabriella?" the person said. I looked up and saw Taylor standing there with her hand extended.

I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. I twisted my wig jus a teeny bit when she wasn't looking. Taylor handed me my books. "Thanks," I said and she smiled.

"Again, sorry for running into you," she apologized.

"Its ok… nothing's broken," I said and we chuckled. "So umm… why were you running or something?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! I had to find Sharpay. Turns out Zeke has the same free period as us, and she wanted to see what he's up to. So, she sent me to find out and told me to hurry up. She's somewhere in here," Taylor said looking around.

"Taylor! Where have you been?!" Sharpay exclaimed, only to be shushed by the librarian. Once again, I'm ignored. "Oh hey Gabriella," she said then turned back to Taylor. "Well?!" she half shouted half whispered. I guess I'm not that invisible.

"Well, I spotted him on the track," Taylor said excitingly.

"Really?" Sharpay shrieked and Taylor nodded. I shook my head smiling and went back to browsing.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor said grabbing my attention. "You wanna hang later?" she asked. I was about to reply when Sharpay said, "Tay, you know she's busy or she won't be but then she'd 'have to go'."

I saw Tay's face fell. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"Come on, let's go find Zeke," Sharpay said.

Damn… I have to tell them. I jus have to. It's the only way. "Actually," I said causing them to turn around. "I don't have anything planned, I can promise you that. So, why don't we go to my house and chill?" I asked. I'll tell them today.

They looked at each other and started whispering amongst themselves. They looked back at me. "Sure," Sharpay said. "On one condition." I looked at them curiously. "You come with us to find Zeke," She finished.

I placed the books that were in my arms on a table as I walked towards them. "Let's go," I said and Sharpay squealed grabbing me arm and we exited the library.

**After school…**

We rode with Troy home. The girls got out of the backseat and I was about to get out when Troy pulled me closed and kissed me passionately. Before it turned into a make-out session, I pulled away and he pouted. "Sorry Wildcat, but uh if we don't stop, then they're gonna think you're raping me," I said and he chuckled.

"Fine," he said a little annoyed making me giggle. Troy went around and opened the door for me. "How come I can't tag along?" he asked.

"Cause… umm… we're having a girls' day. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow," I said softly. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"OK… no stripers ok?" he said as I walked away.

"No promises!" I called out smiling as we crossed the street making our way to my house.

"I'm home," I hollered placing my bag near the door. "You guys can put your stuff there too."

"Welcome home Gabriella," Connie said with a plate in her hands. "Sweets?"

We all grabbed a cookie and brownie saying a quick thank you. "Its good to be home," I said then took a bite of my cookie. "Oh! Connie, this is Sharpay and Taylor," I introduced and they gave her a smile and wave. "Sharpay, Taylor… this is our cook, Connie."

"Well if you girls need anything, jus holler," Connie said before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

"…and this is my room," I said opening my door and letting them in.

"Shut up! This is your room?" Taylor asked walking in first.

"Wow… nice room," Sharpay said following Tay in with awe.

Kelsi jus walked in and sat on the small couch I have in front of my bed. I sat on my bed as they admired my room. "Shut up, this is your bathroom?" Taylor exclaimed as she disappeared into it with Sharpay trailing behind. Kelsi and I rolled our eyes.

"Was I that annoying when I first came here?" Kelsi asked and I nodded giggling. "Oh gosh… I wondered what they say when they see your closet and the other room."

"What other room?" Sharpay asked as they walked back into my bedroom.

I glanced at Kelsi and she jus gave me a look that jus said 'go ahead and tell them'. Taylor and Sharpay must have seen it because Sharpay spoke up. "What's going on?" she asked.

I got off my bed and took a deep breath then sighed. "The real reason why I haven't been around… and always ditching you guys… and umm keeping secrets I jus I don't want to do this anymore." They looked at me confused. I took another deep breath and looked at Kelsi. "Guys… I'm Vanessa Hudgens," I said looking at them straight in the eye.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Sharpay asked.

"Gabi, you don't have to lie to us," Taylor said. They went rambling on. I jus tuned them out and sat down on the couch.

"Enough!" Kelsi shouted and they shut up. "V, you have to show them… they're not going to believe you if you don't show them."

"Show us what?" Taylor asked.

I walked out of the room and into my bathroom. I heard the three of them walk in. "You don't believe me?" I asked rhetorically looking at them in the mirror. I took off my glasses started washing my hands. I could practically feel them stare at me in curiosity. Once I dried my hands, I took off my contacts placing them where they belong. Finally, I pulled off my wig and shook my hair loose. I looked at them, waiting for their reaction.

"Vanessa?" Taylor said in shock.

"Oh My Jonas! You're Vanessa Hudgens! Oh shit! Oh my fuck! Oh my goodness this is unbelievable!" Sharpay rambled 'til I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Shh! You guys have to promise me that you're not gonna say anything," I said sternly.

"Why? Whoa- wait! What? Ugh! You're confusing me," Sharpay said and walked out of the bathroom and flopped onto my bed. We followed her back into my room and sat on my bed.

"Listen guys… I jus wanna be another teenager like you guys," I said and Kelsi coughed out 'hormonal teenager' and I jabbed her in the ribs. "That's the only reason why I made up this secret… this double identity if you will… so I can be jus like you."

"So, that's why you're never home on the weekends," Taylor concluded.

"It was you who signed the CDs? You who I met at the concert? You who was at school yesterday? You were the one who preformed at my sweet sixteen last year?!" Sharpay asked.

"Yes to all of the above," I said with a chuckle.

"Unbelievable," Sharpay said smacking her forehead. "Wait, so you knew?!" Sharpay exclaimed looking at Kelsi.

"Huh?" Kels sounded looking up from her phone. "Oh yeah, of course," She replied like it was nothing.

"Wait, how?" Taylor asked.

"My mom's her manager. So, I get to go with Ness when I want to, or when she wants me to go, or when my mom wants me to go," she explained.

"Wow," they both said and we all fell silent.

"So… am I forgiven?" I asked hopefully, breaking the silence.

Tay and Pay turned to each other and started whispering. "Of course!" they shouted and hugged me.

I giggled as we pulled apart. "Ok, so now for the best part," I said getting off the bed and heading towards my closet. I turned around and faced the two most confused and curious faces. I opened the door and stepped in.

Wait for it… 5, 4, 3, 2…1

"OH EM GEE!!! SHUT UP THIS IS YOUR CLOSET?!"

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE!!!"

"Wait, there's more," I said walking towards the door with a giant V in gold on it. They stopped browsing the clothes and walked towards me. I pushed open the double doors and their jaws dropped as we walked inside.

"OH MY…."

"GABRIELLA, VANESSA, WHOEVER YOU ARE… I AM SOOOO GONNA BORROW… OOO THIS!"

I jus stood there watching them as they browsed, excitedly chatting. "Hey Vanessa," Taylor said grabbing my attention.

"Hmm?" I said while flipping through a magazine I found on the couch.

"We were wondering…" she trailed off. "If you can have a sleepover!" Sharpay finished excitedly.

"Well, if your parents agree, then sure," I said shrugging my shoulders. Immediately the phones were flipped opened and the dialing tones went off.

"Kay, all set?" I asked when I saw them flip their phones closed.

"Yup, jus gotta rush home and pick up a few things," Taylor answered.

"Oh no worries, jus have ya mom pack, and I'll send the driver over to pick it up," I said picking up the closet phone and dialing the driver's number.

"I'll jus have Ryan pack for me," Sharpay said browsing my shoes.

Taylor and Sharpay was too busy talking to whoever about their belongings and Kelsi and I jus sat on the couch. "Are you gonna show them?" Kelsi asked. I looked at her confused before finally catching on.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh… maybe some other time."

?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!!?

**8:43pm…**

We're in my room with a bunch of junk food (very unhealthy… but who cares) around us on my bed watching movies. Well, listening to it… We kinda have it on, jus not actually watching it.

"So Gabs? Nessa?" Sharpay asked. "Wait, who do I actually call you?"

"Well around here, you can call me Vanessa, jus out there, Gabi… unless you're with me as Baby V and not Gabi," I said taking a cheese doddle and popping it into my mouth.

"Confusing, but I'll get it eventually," Sharpay said then grabbed popcorn. "Speaking of confusing… how are you and Troy?"

I almost choked … almost. "Wh-wh-what about me and Troy?" I stuttered. Great job Ness, way to blow ya cover.

"Aha! You stuttered! A sign that you are hiding something!" Sharpay exclaimed. I looked at Taylor and Kelsi for help, but they jus shook their heads. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked confused.

"You know what," she said.

"I know what?" I questioned playing along.

She groaned in frustration. "Never mind," she said and I smiled in victory.

"Hey… you wanna go for a swim?" I asked shutting off the movie. We're not even watching.

"Uh… we don't have bathing suits," Taylor said pointing out the obvious. "Plus, it's probably cold outside."

Kelsi and I laughed as we exited the room and started walking down the stairs. I heard a rushing of feet to keep up. Kelsi and I headed towards the back of the house. I opened the little cabinet that held bathing suits. "Ok, so a pink one for Sharpay, and purple for Taylor?" I said. I handed them the bikinis.

They looked at me strangely. "Jus trust me ok?" I said and they shrugged and walked to get changed.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$

**Outside…**

Kelsi and I placed our towels on the pool chairs, Taylor and Sharpay following suit. I walked towards the guest house to where the panel to the pool's temperature thing was. Being wealthy, you can get stuff like that. I made sure the water was a bit warmer. "Yo Kels, jump in?" I asked after setting it a little bit warmer. Kelsi nodded before jumping into the pool.

"Yeah, it's fine," she hollered.

I walked back and Sharpay and Taylor jus stared at Kelsi like she's crazy. I jus jumped in, accidentally splashing them. Once I resurfaced, they were looking at me in shock. "The temperature is warmer in here girlies," I said.

They looked at each other unsure. Then Sharpay put a foot in before jumping in. Kelsi and I cheered her on. "Come on Tay, join the fun!" I hollered.

She looked at me uneasily. "I don't know how to swim," she said looking embarrassed.

"Aww… come on, the life guard will be here. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you," I reassured her. And as if on cue, Ben walked out.

"Evening ladies," he said.

"Hey Ben," we responded.

"Ben, do you mind watching us?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure thing… let me jus make a little campfire," he said before walking towards the outdoor fireplace.

"Ben!" I shouted and he turned around. 'Push her in,' I mouthed and he grinned. Ben picked up Taylor and threw her into the pool. Every hit and scream she made wouldn't stop him. When she resurfaced, she glared at Ben. "See Tay, it's not so bad in here," I said giggling.

Taylor treaded water. "Yeah, it's not SO bad."

I swam away happily. Now the girls know… jus a little bit longer 'til everyone else finds out.

* * *

**HEYY!!! sup sup? sorry i havent updated in a week.... so uhmm yeah. The moment you've always wanted. Tay and Shar find out! yay! let's throw a party! **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Comments? Concerns? leave a review please!**


	17. My Valentine's Day

**Hey guys! missed me? i sure did missed you! i'm soooo sorry for the lack of update. The school play i'm in is having rehersals everyday from 3 to 7! And then the mountains of homework?! gosh! plus i wrote this chapter like 4 times and decided to stop freaking changing it and just write! So sorry if its eh... Read on!**

**************

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 16 – My Valentine's Day**

**************

Saturday 2/21

"_Oh my gosh Ness, that was SO much fun!" Sharpay said as we got out of the private jet._

"_Yeah… thanks again for letting us come," Taylor said following Sharpay._

"_Seriously guys… you'd have to stop thanking. It was no big deal," I said following Tay._

"_Don't worry V… they're jus gonna have to get used to it… Newbies," Kelsi whispered and we laughed._

We jus got back from my last concert in New York. I felt so bad though because I missed Troy's and my Valentine's Day. Though he promised on the phone that when I get back, we're gonna have THE best time. And tonight was the night that we're going to make up for missing our Valentines Day and for tomorrow, our one month anniversary. We can't celebrate tomorrow because (as my 'people' told me) I am gonna be in the studio. Well my studio.

Just as my cousin was unloading our luggage, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"What? You don't look at your caller id anymore?" the person said making me smile.

"Aww… I sorry," I said in a baby voice and he laughed.

"Its fine Giggles. How was New York?" he asked.

"New York was great," I replied and thought about what he just said. "Wait! Giggles?" I questioned.

"Yeah… well you always giggle. And it's become my favorite sound in the world," Troy answered. Aww, what a mush.

"Aww… aren't you a cutie," I cooed. "How were things back here?" I asked.

"Ugh, torture… Dad made us train hard for the championship game that's coming up soon," he said.

"Oh… that must've suck," I commented.

"It did!" Troy exclaimed. "Thanks so much understanding."

I giggled. Hmm… maybe he is right, I do giggle a lot. "You're very welcome." I felt someone watching so I turned around and there stood Alex with two bags in his hands. 'Can I help you?' I mouthed to my cousin who jus shook his head smiling and going back to work. "Hey Wildcat? I have to go. I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Alright… see you later Giggles. Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I replied and we hung up.

I placed the phone in my purse while turning around. "What?" I asked looking up and catching Alex looking at me.

"Nothing," he said. I gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Really, it's nothing! Just… interesting," he said placing the bags in the car.

"What's so interesting?" I asked following him.

"My cuzzo has a new beau?" he asked faking shocked. I lightly smacked his arm.

"OH stop it," I said. "So me having a boyfriend is suddenly interesting?"

"Well yeah… so who is he?" Alex asked after piling the last of the bags into the trunk.

"Why does it matter to you?" I retorted. "Are you secretly gay?"

Alex glared at me. "No… I'm straight. I only like girls."

"Yeah… sure," I said sarcastically as I headed for the door.

"Oh no you don't," Alex said stopping me. "Just… Just tell me," he begged.

I shook him off and said, "Some other time." I climbed into the limo with my girls as Ben made sure nothing was missing and joined us.

"So what are you lovely ladies doing today?" Ben asked as the limo slowly pulled out of the airport.

"I don't know-" Kelsi started.

"Actually," I interrupted and everyone turned to me. "We're hanging out with the guys tonight," I said.

"What do you mean guys?" Sharpay asked.

"It's a surprise…" I said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

I had the driver drive us in the SUV to the park that Troy said that he'll be meeting us.

"Are you sure he said here?" Taylor asked clinging to my arm.

"Relax… he said meet them by the fountain in the middle of the park," I said.

"But its dark," Kelsi commented holding onto my other arm.

"Kels… it's only 3:30," I said and she tightened her grip.

"It's still dark though," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "We're here," I announced and the four of us took a seat on the bench.

"Photo op!" Sharpay exclaimed in a sing-song voice and we took a picture.

"Beautiful!" I exclaimed and we laughed.

"Evening ladies," a voice said and we all stopped laughing and snapped our heads up. I jumped out of my seat and ran straight to Troy who caught me in a hug. "G-ah! Giggles! I missed you," Troy whispered hugging me.

I giggled like crazy. "I missed you too Wildcat," I whispered back in his ear. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked as we pulled out of the hug. My girls were immediately by my side smiling.

"Well… if I'd tell you, I'd have to kill you," Troy said and I pouted. "Come on… the guys are waiting."

"I thought the guys were with you," Sharpay said while texting as we walked to Troy's car. How she does that I will never know.

"They thought it'd be better if we car pooled," Troy said. We made simple small talk while heading for the car. Half an hour later, Troy pulls into a parking lot. We all climbed out of the car. The first thing you'd see would be the glowing sign that said: AL'S BOWLING ALLEY.

"Bowling?" I questioned as I stared up at the huge sign.

"Yeah… don't worry… it'll be fun," Troy said wrapping an arm around me and we started walking towards the building. We stood a good foot away from the girls as they chatted animatedly. "Giggles wait," Troy said as he stopped.

"What's wrong Troy?" I asked.

"Nothing… just," he trailed off then kissed me so passionately on the lips. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together. "I thought I just might go crazy if I didn't kiss you soon."

I chuckled. "Good, cause I thought I might go crazy if I had to keep my distance," I whispered and he grinned. Troy kissed my head as we continued our walk inside. I saw the gang already in line for bowling shoes.

"There you two are!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Where were you guys?" Kelsi asked smirking.

I looked up at Troy who looked back down at me with a face of panic. Good thing I'm great at lying. "Oh well… Troy here, tripped and dropped his keys so I stayed back and helped him look for them," I lied.

"Yeah I uh dropped them," Troy said. The gang was eyeing us suspiciously. "Well I'm going to get shoes… who's coming?"

"I'll come," Zeke and Chad said.

"Alright… well us girls and Ryan will go and get two lanes," I said smiling. We gave the three guys our sizes and left to go get a lane.

* * *

**An hour later…**

"Oh no fair! You girls are cheating!" Chad exclaimed as Kelsi knocked the rest of the pins, that she missed, down. I think it's pretty obvious who's winning.

"Yeah, no fair. You guys have bumpers," Zeke said.

"Uh… actually, none of us do… Chad you're the only one that has bumpers," I said and he looked away embarrasses.

"But still you guys are cheating," he mumbled.

"Hey! It was you guys' idea to have it boys verses girls," Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I grabbed a yellow ball.

'Go_ Gabi!' _the girls cheered. I giggled then took a deep breath. "Don't drop the ball Giggles!" Troy teased next to me (it was his turn for the guys) and I accidentally threw the ball and it went into their lane. Fuck, a strike. I stood there covering my mouth as the guys cheered.

'Aww _Gabi!_' the girls whined. I turned around and frowned at Troy. He threw his head back and laughed. He walked over to my lane. "Alright, alright… since you helped me, I'll help you," Troy said. He tossed the yellow bowling ball down the lane, knocking down all the pins. The girls cheered like crazy.

I looked up at Troy. "Aww… thanks Wildcat," I said and gave him a quick peck while the gang was too busy arguing to notice.

"You're welcome," he replied and we interlaced our fingers together heading for our seats.

"Troy! How come you can't play like that when you're in OUR lane?" Chad whined.

"I don't know… I was a little off my game. Besides, on a date, isn't the girl supposed to always win?" Troy asked smirking as the remainder of the boys started blushing.

"Whoa! This is a date?!" Sharpay and Taylor shouted looking at me.

"Well… yeah," I said shyly.

"Gabriella Montez! Girls' bathroom! Now!" they declared. I smiled apologetically to the guys before they grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the ladies' room.

"Gosh guys… violent much?" I asked sarcastically once they released me and started rubbing my wrists.

"Vanessa! When were you gonna tell us that YOU set up this 'date'?!" Sharpay shouted.

I gulped. "It slipped my mind?" I answered.

"Gabs, how do you even know if we like them, huh? What if it was just an assumption?" Taylor asked.

I sighed. "Guys… a blind man can see how much you guys like them," I stated and Tay and Pay started blushing. "Shar, you haven't gotten off of Zeke's lap since we started this game. You only got up to throw the ball," I said looking at her and the other two laughed lightly. "And Tay…" I started and she stopped laughing and stared at me frightened. "You haven't left Chad's side at all." Taylor looked away embarrassed and the other two started chuckling. "So you see! And Kelsi… this is probably the most I've ever seen you talk to Ryan," I pointed out. They were silent for a minute.

Taylor sighed. "Ugh… I hate it when you're right," she said and I smiled.

"Whoa wait! Hold on… A certain brunette needs to admit that she hasn't let go of Troy since we've started the game and they've been clinging together like life depended on it," Sharpay stated and raised an eyebrow at me. The other two turned two turned to me as I flushed red.

It was so hard keeping a straight face when you're busted. "Alright… I admit it. I like Troy, happy?" I said and leaned against a stall.

They all smiled like crazy. "Very," they chimed and I laughed. "Come on… let's go before the guys think we stood them up," I suggested and we looped arms before walking out.

"Everything ok?" Troy asked putting an arm around my waist when we came into view. I watched as the girls watched me and awed.

I rolled my eyes. "Everything's great," I said smiling.

"Awesome… well let's go," Troy said as he (and the rest of the guys) started to take off their bowling shoes.

"Where are we going?" Kelsi asked as we started to take off our shoes.

"How about we grab a bite to eat?" Troy suggested and we all agreed. We returned the shoes to the front desk then headed out to the parking lot.

"Who's riding with who?" Ryan asked as we approached the two cars: Chad's and Troy's.

"Well… how about… you, Kels, me and Troy ride in Troy's car… and the other four ride in Chad's?" I suggested and got some glares that were practically begging me to let me change the arrangement. Their gonna thank me one day.

"Fine with me… fine with you?" Ryan answered. The guys said it was no problem while the girls looked at each other nervously 'til they gave in.

* * *

**Diner…**

We found two parking spots near the entrance that were right next to each other… talk about luck? "I've never been to this diner before," I said and was about to open my door when Troy did holding his hand out. I took it and hopped out of the car. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryan helping Kels out.

"Well, while I was driving to pick you up, I saw it and noticed I've never been here," Troy said as he slung an arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side. We're waiting outside for the rest of the gang.

"I've never been here before," Taylor said from behind us.

"Me either… and I'm starving!" Chad said and we all chuckled.

"Let's go in or else Chad would eat Troy's car," Zeke joked and Troy sent us a horrified look which sent us laughing.

We entered the diner and took a seat in the corner on the right side. We sat in couples: Troy and I at the end; Ryan and Kels next to us; Sharpay and Zeke across for Ryelsi and Chad and Taylor sat across from us. A waitress comes over with an armful of menus. "Welcome to Hal's Diner! I'll be right back," she said and passed out 8 menus before walking away.

When she came back, we order our food. While we were waiting…

"So..." Zeke started.

"School starts Monday…" I said as Troy put and arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him without realizing it.

"Yup," Sharpay trailed off.

"Did any of you do that monologue for Ms. Darbus?" Taylor asked and we all said various answers. Well more like the girls did and the guys didn't.

The waitress came back with our food. We were chatting and eating, having a great time when I got a text. I pulled my phone out of my bag and opened it.

_Wanna ditch these losers? –T_

I smiled softly and looked up at Troy who then put whipped cream on my nose. I looked up at him shocked and he took that opportunity to kiss me.

"Ahem," someone said and we pulled apart. I totally forgot about the gang for a split second. The gang was looking at us with curiosity.

"What?" I questioned then texted back Troy.

_:] How are we going to do that? –G_

I turned my attention back to the gang who were silent and staring at me. "What's up?"

They looked at each other like 'should I say it?' That got me nervous.

"Fine! I'll ask!" Sharpay exclaims and I jumped in my seat. "What's with you and Troy?!"

I looked up at Troy and he looks down and at me laces our hands together and puts them on the table. "Well… we're uh kinda together?" I said. They sat there for a minute silent, which worried me.

"Finally!"

"You did it man!"

"Aww… you guys are so cute!"

"After all this time…"

"That explains so much!"

"How long have you two been going out?"

Troy answered the last one. "Tomorrow makes a month."

"What?!" they exclaimed and I giggled.

"Sorry?" I said in a question as they started talking at once. My phone beeped.

_Make an excuse... –T_

I looked at Troy and he winked at me. "Ah damn," I said and they stopped and looked at me. "I'll be right back… I have to call my mom," I lied and scooted out of the booth and walked outside.

I stood out there waiting for Troy. 10 minutes later, he got up. Troy met me by his car. "Sorry for the wait babe. I had to make sure that it wasn't obvious," he said as we got into the car.

"It's ok… I understand," I said. "So where are we going?" I asked.

Troy gave me that smile that made me weak at my knees. "You'll see." I pouted and he laughed as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Don't worry… you'll love it."

* * *

After a half an hour of driving, Troy finally parked the car. "Oh Troy," I breathed. "It's beautiful." My car door suddenly opened with Troy standing there with his hand held out. I took it thanking him in the process.

"You're welcome…come on… let's go," he said as we held hands and walked towards the beach. "So what did you girls do over the winter break?"

"Oh we basically went sight seeing in New York," I lied. We were only in New York for like two days.

"Oh that's cool," he replied as we walked aimlessly.

"Yeah… we saw…" I trailed off. Something caught my eye. I cocked my head to the side looking at what looks like a playground?

"Brie?" I heard Troy say and look at what I was currently staring at. "Come on! Let's go!" he shouted and pulled me to the playground. We started running around and going on the deserted swings. Troy started pushing me while I giggled (no surprise). This boy always knows how to keep a smile on my face.

"Troy!!!" I shouted. "Can you not push me so high?"

Troy scared me by putting the swing to a stop. "Aww… does this make it better?" he asked and kissed me sweetly.

We pulled apart and I looked up at him. "I guess," I teased.

"Oh you're in for it Montez!" Troy said and was about to pick me up until I sprinted away from him leaving him standing there confused.

"If you can catch me!" I hollered smiling and ran towards the slide with the tunnel. Once I got there, I sat on top of the tunnel, looking around for Troy. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Troy?" I called out. No response. "Troy?" Again, no response. I climbed down from the tunnel and went down the slide. I looked around and he was nowhere in sight. I reached into my back pocket to retrieve my phone and call him when two muscular arms wrapped around me and spun me around. Once I was on the ground, I smacked his chest lightly.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing where I just hit him.

"That mister (poke) was (poke) for (poke) scaring the shit out of me! (Shove)" I said but Troy grabbed my arms to keep himself from falling, but we ended up on the sand. "Troy! Now I'm-"

Troy interrupted me with a passionate kiss. "Whoa! Keep it in your pants!" someone said. Wait… I know that voice. Troy and I stopped and looked up to see the remainder of our friends standing there looking down at us.

"He-hey guys," I said as Troy got off of me and helped me up. I fixed my unbuttoned blue plaid shirt (I have a white wife beater underneath) and pulled slightly at my light jean skirt. I looked at them, awkwardness in the atmosphere. "What are you doing here?" I said slower than normally in a sing-song voice.

"I guess we interrupted something VERY important," Sharpay said smirking as I shook my 'hair' (trying to get the sand out of my wig).

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh yeah… you kinda did."

Silence… "So…" I trailed off then pushed Chad down and he landed on the sand. "Tag!!! You're it!" I shouted then ran. The others soon followed and we watched from a safe distance at a slightly confused Chad. Chad got up and came sprinting in our direction. Troy picked me up and set me on the tunnel and then scampered up and sat there next to me.

"You think he'll catch us?" Troy asked.

"Eh… if he gives up on chasing them," I replied and leaned into Troy. "Gosh I love this view… it's so beautiful," I commented watching the sunset.

Troy faced me. "You're so beautiful," Troy said and we shared a light sweet kiss.

"Happy 1 month anniversary/ Valentine's Day," I said leaning into him as he hugged me with one arm.

"Happy 1 month anniversary/ Valentine's Day," Troy replied and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. please review! :]**


	18. a LiTTLE COMPLiCATED

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 17- A little complicated**

**;]:];]:];]:];]:];]:];]:];]**

Wednesday 2/25

Friday's the championship game between the West High Knights (boo!) and our very own East High Wildcats (yay!). You can probably say that Troy has a lot on his mind right now, which is true. I mean (not to sound like a negative Nelly) but if we lose, the first person that everyone will blame is Troy. The team is having a practice every free period and/or lunch break this week. Coach Bolton isn't letting anyone, and I mean ANYONE in that gym. He said something about being a distraction.

_**Lunch on the roof? –T**_

I pondered on this for a moment. _What about practice? –G_

A minute later, my phone beeped. _**Screw practice… I'm getting sick of it. Don't tell my dad that. So what do you say? –T**_

I bit my lip from smiling. _I don't want to get you in trouble. Go to practice. –G_

_**:[ Come on Gabs, have lunch with me and I promise I'll practice harder afterschool –T**_

I sighed. There is no way is he ever gonna stop bothering me to have lunch. _Fine… but if you get caught, this was ALL YOUR idea –G_

_**ALL MY FAULT… got it. See you next period –T**_

_See you –G_

I closed my phone shut smiling. I picked up my pencil and was about to start writing again when…

"Hey! What's with the smile?" Sharpay asked.

I jumped about a good foot. "Oh shit! Where'd you come from?" I exclaimed putting a hand over my heart.

"Down the hall silly," she said pushing my shoulder. I gave her an awkward laugh. "You didn't answer the question."

"Oh… right… well I was texting Troy," I said putting my attention back to studying for my English test after lunch.

"Oh… should've known that you'd be talking to lover boy," Sharpay said tossing her hair over her shoulder. For some reason, I feel like she's here for gossip or something.

"Hey Shar? Is there something you want or something?" I asked and she laughed.

"What? I can't just talk to my best friend?" her acting skills are good.

"Of course you can… just when you flip your hair like that, you want something… or need to say something," I observed.

Sharpay sighed. "It's just-"

"Sharpay Evans?" a kid who looked like a freshman interrupted.

"That's me," Shar said and the boy handed her a bouquet of flowers before scurrying away.

"What the-?" she started.

"Aww… a little freshman likes you? Isn't that adorable," I cooed. "What the kid's name?"

"Zeke," she said plainly after reading the card.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, just… Zeke Baylor just asked me to dinner for this Saturday night," Sharpay said shocked staring at the card.

"So? Go for it… you guys practically belong together," I encouraged.

Sharpay is silent for once… which is a very bad thing considering how talkative she is. "Should I?" she finally says.

"Sharpay… when Vanessa says go for it, you go for it," I replied and she smiled.

"Ok…" she says shyly and the bell rings. "Thanks Ness! Come on, let's get some lunch," she said leading the way.

"Err… ah… uh," Sharpay turns and looks at me. "Umm… I kinda have plans already, sorry," I apologize.

"Oh alright, well I'll see you later," Shar says and walks away.

* * *

**Lunchtime!!! Rooftop…**

I raced to the rooftop and spotted Troy under a tree with lunch for two. "Hey Wildcat," I said running towards him.

"Hey Giggles," he replies and we share a sweet kiss.

"So… what's today's lunch?" I asked as we took a seat on the ledge with the trees.

"Well today's specialty is the New York Deli or something like that," he answers handing me a tray which I took reluctantly. "Trust me its good."

I giggled. "Whatever you say Troy," I commented. We started eating in a comfortable silence.

"You know… you never really told me your sacred secret," he said eyeing the parfait as I choked. "Whoa-ho… here." Troy handed me the bottle of iced tea. "That must be some secret…" he teased and I spit out the iced tea and started coughing.

"Wh-wh-what makes you sa-say that?" I stuttered. Oh great…

"Well you practically almost died choking," he pointed out and I blushed.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "It's… complicated," I managed to choke out.

"Complicated like how? It's not like you're in a witness protection program," he said sarcastically. I stayed quiet. "Oh my God! You are!"

"No! N-n-n-n-n-n-no… I am not in the witness protection program," I said getting up.

"Then what is it?" Troy asked.

"I-I can't really say…" I turned around and looked out to the horizon.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. "Brie, you can tell me anything. I promise that no matter how bad it is, I won't judge," he said. I looked up at Troy.

"Listen Troy… that wont matter. Either way, it'd upset you," I stated getting out of his embrace.

"How? Why?" he asked. I looked into Troy's blue eyes and took a deep breath…

"_**I remember the day I first met you, you really caught my attention**_

_**Didn't know I was looking for a rescue, I wasn't thinking that hard**_

_**Now and then I was there in the moment, I was ready for nothing**_

_**That doesn't mean that I really didn't love you, while I'm breaking your heart**_

"Brie… your not breaking my heart… What's going on?" he asked interrupting me. I placed a finger over his lips and started singing again…

_**Don't ask why, before we get too close just let me **_

_**Say goodbye, it's easier this way**_

_**Don't ask why before you ask the question and I die inside**_

_**Just let me walk away…."**_

I caressed his cheek before turning around and running for stairs. "Brie! Brie!" I heard him call after me, but I just kept running. But there's no point. He'll be in my next class, and the class after that, and last period. There's no use in running. I ran into an empty classroom and sat down on the floor in a fetal position. I took a deep breath and tilted my head back so it rested on the wall and closed my eyes.

"Vanessa?" someone said and I fluttered my eyes open. I looked around and spotted Taylor standing at a spare table.

"Tay? I thought you'd be in the cafeteria for lunch today," I stated not moving from my spot on the floor.

"I was, but I decided to plan for the Decathlon," she informed me. "Ness, what's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and then reopened them so that I'm looking at the ceiling. "Am I a bad person?" I asked.

"In what sense?" Tay asked back walking towards me.

"Troy, that is…" I trailed off.

Taylor sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say. You aren't a bad person, I can tell you that."

I scoffed. "Should I tell Troy?" I asked. "I mean he's told me something that barely anybody knows about."

"Look babes… I personally think you should tell Troy, the sooner, the better. A relationship shouldn't be based on lies," Taylor said wisely.

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah… thanks Tay," I said getting up and hugged her.

"No problem, I'm always here," she replied. The bell rang signaling that lunch is not over.

"I'll see you in a bit, I just have to grab a few books," I told Taylor and walked out the door.

I went to my locker, spun the dial and opened it. I took out my binder then closed it shut. I started walking in the direction of my next class when someone taps me on the shoulder. I looked over my right while walking, but nobody was there and accidentally collided with someone. "I'm so-"

(Shrieks!) "You loser! Look what you've done!" Amber exclaims pointing to her white plaid top that has an iced coffee spilt on it.

"Chill, it was an accident," I replied.

"Accident my ass! Do you know how much this cost me?!" Amber shouted causing the whole hallway to look at us.

"Look, I said I was sorry. It was an accident," I stated and started to walk around her until she pushed me. "What do you want Amber?"

"I want you to go and buy me a new shirt! Because you had to be a little bitch and spill coffee over mine!" she said loudly. Ugh, whatever happened to use your inside voice?

I rolled my eyes and walked away. "Oh no you don't," Amber said and reached for my wig accidentally pulling it off. I gasped and put my arms over my head in attempt to hide it.

"Gabriella!" Troy called. I spotted him running towards the mini crowd. "Brie?" he said confused when he reached the middle.

"Troy… I uh I," I stuttered and looked around nervously. I noticed Taylor and Sharpay along with Kelsi running towards me. Kelsi grabbed the wig from Amber as Taylor and Sharpay handed me a cap and guided me out of the small crowd. We ran towards the front doors of the school. Before we headed outside, I looked back at a confused Troy (with the rest of the crew) as the hallway slowly emptied for the bell has rung. "I'm sorry" I mouthed then ran out of the school.

* * *

**Hey people! i'm sorry for the lack of update, school's been hectic (spellcheck?). Uhmmm thanks for the reviews. Hope this chapter was a good one (i just finished it XP) Tell me what you think. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :]**


	19. Troy

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 18 – Troy**

*******************

(Still Wednesday 2/25)

The four of us rushed into the house and flopped onto the large couch. "Tell me that did not just happen," I said with my eyes closed.

"Umm… ok, that didn't happen," Sharpay said and I threw a small pillow at her. "HEY! That's what you wanted to hear no?"

"Ugh… never mind… what am I going to do?" I asked.

"Our moms are on there way," Kelsi informed shutting her phone just as the door opened.

We all looked towards the door as the duo walked in. "See, I told you this was a bad idea," Jamie said taking a seat on the smaller couch.

"She's a teen! Teens make mistakes all the time," my mother argued taking a seat next to Jamie.

"Hi to you to," I mumbled. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I knew this would happen. Ben should've gone with you!" Jamie exclaimed pointing at Ben who just walked into the living room, a half eaten cupcake at hand. We watched in silence as Ben tried to lick the frosting off his elbow.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked at us. "What?" We rolled our eyes smiling.

"Never mind," I said.

"I think you shouldn't go to school tomorrow," Jamie suggested.

"But that would rise suspicion," my mother pointed out and the rest of us nodded our heads.

"I think she should just go back and act like nothing happened," Ben suggested.

"I like that! Let's go with Ben's idea!" my mom exclaimed and us teens rolled our eyes.

"I think that would be a good idea too," Jamie agreed. "Ben could go and…"The two adults started to talk amongst themselves about the arrangements and whatever.

"Pstt." I looked at my three best friends. "What about the gang? And Amber? Amber's going to hold this on you for the rest of your high school days," Taylor whispered.

"Yeah… You know the guys would like an explanation too," Kelsi added.

I nodded. "Plus… we kinda lied to everyone here how your wig came off," Sharpay also whispered. "If Ben is sent to school with you, not only would you have tons of girls trailing behind you following Ben because he's SO hot, but Amber's gonna tease how your 'brother' is sent to school to protect you."

"Well I can't tell them I got into a spat with Amber… That's only cause more complications," I informed them.

"Then it's settled," I heard my mom say.

"Wh-what is?" I asked.

"Ben is going to school with you tomorrow," Jamie said.

The four of us looked at each other alarmed. "What? Is there something wrong with that?" my mom asked.

"YES!" we exclaimed and the adults took a step back. "Sorry," I mumbled. "But think about it. My wig just came off… rumors are going to start flying… umm… and if I have Ben around, it'll cause even more problems! Plus I'll have to explain to my other friends why I'm wearing a wig and THAT would be a problem," I said in one breath.

"I think that Ness should just go to school tomorrow like any other day and when asked just ignore the subject, move on," Sharpay said. Tay, Kels, and I stared at Sharpay in shock. "What? Was it something I said?"

"No… that's actually a good plan… the topic dies quickly and everyone gets pumped up for the basketball game instead, forgetting all about it," Taylor said.

"Alright, well I guess that could work. But if any funny business and Ben is there," Jamie said and we nodded. "Well I have to go back to work and make a few calls explaining why you guys are out of class… I'll see you at home Kels." Jamie started dialing while heading to the door.

"I'll be up in my studio. You girls can do whatever you want," my mom said and headed for the stairs.

"I love your mom, she's pretty cool," Tay commented.

I shrugged. "Yeah… she is," I said. "Movie?" I asked and they nodded.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Thursday 2/26

I stood before looking up at the school. Well here goes nothing. I walked up to the huge building and went inside. The loud hallway suddenly turns quiet, then murmurs as I walked by.

I kept my head down as I approached my locker. I quickly opened it and hurriedly exchanged books. I shut my locker and was startled to see Troy behind it. Dang! My plan was to avoid him. Plan aborted.

"Morning Giggles," he greeted.

"Morning Wildcat," I greeted back leaning against my locker.

"About yesterday-" he started.

"Do we really have to go back to that?" I cut him off.

"Well not really… but what was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I challenged.

"The whole thing with Amber," Troy said.

I looked at Troy strangely. "What about Amber?" I asked.

"She pulled off your 'hair'," Troy stated. Thank God that the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later Troy," I said and walked away.

"Gabi wait!" he called out and I turned around. "You promise?"

"I promise," I said then continued walking.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

History

"In 1839 a new party was found and they called it the liberty party because…"

Ugh… Mrs. Polyworks' lectures on American History are so boring! Thank goodness she doesn't yell at any of us. The whole back row is asleep, I know that for a fact. And of course, Chad's asleep… he sits right in front of me by the windows. When he's not reading a comic or on his phone, he's sleeping… and I'd take that opportunity to play with his hair. I would too be asleep except for Troy is texting me.

_Don't you have practice free period? –G_

I let out a big yawn as I placed my phone on my lap. Oh look! Chad has his head dropped back today. I took out a bag of small rubber bands and grabbed different parts of his hair and started to make tiny little pigtails.

_**Ah shoot, totally forgot (sarcasm). Why can't you just tell me now? –T**_

I sighed. _It's a lot to tell… not enough room to text –G_

_**I guess I'll settle for lunch :[ -T**_

_Ok. But just remember, lunch is 5__th__ period. Sure you can wait? –G (_I love teasing him.)

_**Fine… -T**_

"Ok class… read the next chapter for homework and do questions 1 & 3…" Mrs. Polyworks said. I wrote it down quickly and then grabbed my stuff. I was about to head out when I noticed Chad's still sleeping. I shook my head smiling as I made my way over to him.

"Chad… wake up. You're gonna be late for practice," I said tapping him.

"5 more minutes mom," he mumbled then buried his face with his arms.

"Chad! You're gonna be late!!!" I said very loud in his ear, but Chad just swatted me away. There is no way this kid is gonna get up. Unless…

"Hey Chad," I said in his ear. "I just saw Taylor walk by and she's wearing something REALLY tight."

"Mmm… Taylor," he mumbled smiling.

"Uh huh… and guess what? I just saw her flirting with the quarterback of the football team. They're talking about going on a date tomorrow night," I said in his ear. Immediately Chad shot up and got out of his desk and headed for the door. "Chad!" I called out, but he was gone. Shaking my head, I gathered his books and headed for the door as the bell rang. I'll give these to him later. I walked up to my locker and exchanged books. I shut it closed and headed for the auditorium. Kels said that she wanted me to help her with the music, though I don't get why she does need help. Kels is a genius with music. I went to the auditorium to see a sign on the door for me.

_Gabriella Montez,_

_Sorry I can't make it. Darbus needed my help in her room and she wanted to see what I have so far. I'll talk to you about it later._

_-Kelsi Neilson_

I tucked the note into my pocket and went into the auditorium anyways. I placed my bag next to the piano and just stood on stage. The set is coming along very nicely. I walked around and started singing. Hey! I'm a singer ok? It happens.

"_**Just when it's getting good I slowly start to free**_

_**Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep**_

_**It's the memory I can see**_

_**Then this fear comes over me**_

_**Understand that I don't mean**_

_**To push you away from me**_

_**Why am I so afraid **_

_**To crash down and lose my heart again**_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

_**Why am I so afraid **_

_**To break down and lose my mind again**_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me…"**_

I stopped suddenly at the sound of applause. Scared to turn around, I just stood there behind the backstage curtain. "That was great," a voice I knew all too well said.

I turned around and came face to face with a person who wasn't supposed to be here. "Troy?" I questioned and he smiled.

"Hey Brie," he said.

"I-I-I thought you were going to practice," I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Coach gave us today free cause of the game tomorrow," he informed me. "So, I came looking for you cause you didn't answer my text."

"Oh…" was all I could say. "So umm… what's up?"

"Nothing… just wanted to spend some time with my girl," he answered smoothly. "How about you beautiful? What are you doing here?

I smiled. "Eh nothing much… I came here to meet up with Kels, but she was captured by the one and only Darbus," I said and Troy chuckled.

"Oh really?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup… and now Kels is in her evil lair," I said and laughed evilly.

"I am SO going to tell Darbus you said that," Troy said looking serious.

I gasped. "If you make it out alive," I challenged and picked up a fake sword.

Troy picked up what looks like one of those lifesabers and turned it on. "I am your father…"  
he said in a dark voice and I started giggling hysterically.

"Bring it on," I said and lunged at him which he blocked and made that whooshing sound. I started giggling and he took that as an opportunity to attack me, but instead I blocked myself. I pushed against Troy and somehow we turned towards the left and both of us started rolling on the floor. Troy stopped us by sitting on top of me. This is it… I'm done.

"Ha! You must surrender! There is no way you're getting out of this," he said.

"Troy! You're SO heavy! Get off!" I whined.

"Gimme a kiss, and I'll get up," he said. I pouted at him.

"No! Not until you get off of me," I said crossing my arms.

"Alright, alright…" Troy said while getting up. He reached his arm out which I gladly took and helped me up. I brushed myself off and fixed my wig. Feeling someone watching me, I looked up at Troy.

"What? Do I have something on me?" I asked nervously.

"No… its just…" he trailed off which made me even more nervous. Troy sighed. "Why do you wear a wig?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked at my feet. How am I going to say this? I searched the floor for some answer, but nothing was coming to mind. I sighed and look up at a concerned Troy. This is it… I can't run forever. "Troy… you have to understand-" I paused. What's an easier way to say this?

"Brie…" Troy said after a moment of silence as I tried to figure out a way to tell him. He gracefully ran his hand down my arm and entwined our fingers. "Whatever it is, it wont change us." Yeah it seems that way buck-o.

"It will change us… it… it will change everything," I said and walked towards the edge of the stage. I let my legs hang over the side as I tried to think things through.

"Gabriella… nothing will change us… I promise," he said joining me.

"You promise?" I asked uncertain.

Troy took my hand and laced our fingers. "I promise." I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and all I could see was honesty and trust…

I took a deep breath. "Ok… here goes nothing…" I let go of his hand and pulled off the wig. I undid my real hair and shook it loose so its curls fell gracefully over my shoulders. I took off my glasses and looked at Troy who was watching me closely. I took another deep breath. "Troy… I'm Vanessa Hudgens," I said. Finally… he knows…

* * *

**1-SO SORRY for leaving you with a cliffhanger...**

**i'm supposed to be doing homework, but eh i thought you guys might like an update. **

**And 2-Sorry for not updating... i had this chapter all done on Saturday, but i had practice for school play and then again on Sunday (weird i know!). **

**FYI i'm probably not gonna update for a little bit cause the play's this weekend and i have to catch up on some stuff. So sorry for that.**

**Thanks for the reivews i got on the last chapter... that was spectacular! Review please! :]**


	20. you promise?

**Identified As Gabi **

**Chapter 19 – you promise?**

(Same day)

Troy chuckled. "Ha, ha… nice one Gabs…" he said and playfully pushed my shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows, what is so funny? "Funny, funny, funny… is this a joke? Am I being punked?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Troy… I am Vanessa Hudgens," I said.

His smile dropped. "Brie… Vanessa has brown eyes… just because you actually showed your real hair and took off the glasses doesn't mean anything," he said. "An-and you two have the same looking features… eye color makes a difference."

I sighed. This is what they call the truth depression (that's what my friends and I believe it's called). It's when you're denying that something is true. For example: someone dumps you, you but are still telling people you two are together. OR a loved one dies and you play it off like nothing happened. OR you're moving, but deny it… I think you get the point.

"Fine, you don't believe me?" I asked and he stayed quiet. "Fine…I'll prove it if you promise to not tell anyone." I took out the container that holds my contacts and opened them. I poured the solution before I took my contacts out. "Is that proof? It's called getting contacts Troy," I said hiding annoyance.

Troy's face paled. "Bu-but… how… an-and you… an-and who… an-and what, and huh?" he asked pointing at me and then ran a hand through his hair. "EXPLANATION!"

"Long story?" I said with a shrug of shoulders. Troy gave me a look… I can't exactly explain it, but it's not a good look. I sighed. "You weren't supposed to find out." I looked at my lap. "Nobody was…" I whispered.

"Care to elaborate Gabriella? Oh wait… that's not even your name, Vanessa," he said eyes now grayish color.

"I don't know where to begin," I said softly.

"Well how about you start with why you didn't tell me?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I didn't tell you because I promised that I wouldn't." I shifted my weight a little bit.

"Does anybody know?" he asked. I didn't want to reveal but now that we're getting everything out and in the open…

I chuckled softly. "Kelsi, Tay, and Shar…" I informed him. "And your mom," I mumbled.

I thought he wouldn't hear but… "MY MOM KNOWS?!" he asked shocked. I nodded my head slowly. "How?"

I know he's not going to like this. "Remember the day we first met?" I asked and he gave nod.

It took him a second to process the information. "Wait so my dad knows too?" he asked and I shook my head. He looked at me even more confused.

"Your mom's known since the first day she's met me and my mom… but she didn't get to say anything 'til the weekend after," I clarified.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because-" I paused and thought about what I was suppose to say. "Because I'm not supposed to tell anyone," I said.

"Oh but you went ahead and told Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi?" he asked clearly ticked-off.

"Hey now that's not fair… Kelsi's mom told her," I said defensively.

"What about Tay and Shar?" he asked. Ahh, he has a point there. I didn't have a clever comeback. "Exactly…" he said as he got up. I grabbed my things and placed them into my bag.

"Troy…" I started but he cut me off.

"No… person, don't," he said shaking his head.

I stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Troy, I thought you promised to not let this change us," I said.

"I promised that to Gabriella… not you," he said coldly, eyes dark, and I let go of him.

"Troy-" I started again.

"When you see her, tell me…" Troy interrupted and slowly walked away.

"But I'm still me! Troy, Gabriella is me! I'm Gabriella!" I hollered and it echoed in the empty auditorium.

Troy stopped and scoffed. "When you see he, tell her Troy's looking for her," he said again and walked away.

"Troy!" I called out but he kept walking. Once the door slammed, the bell rang signaling free period is now over. I pulled the hood over my head and put my 'glasses' on. I took the rest of my stuff and tossed it into my bag and walked out through the stage entrance. I don't feel like going to lunch. I took out my phone and texted Shar and Tay.

*******

_To: -Taylor_

_-Sharpay_

_I'm not going to lunch_

_-V_

*******

I closed my phone and walked aimlessly down the hall. I kept my head down and pulled the hood even more in attempt to cover my possible tear stained face. I felt my phone vibrate, but I didn't answer it. It eventually stopped and then started again. Sharpay and Taylor. I just ignored the phone and kept walking with my head down. The empty hallways made me feel at easy. I made my way to my locker and switched things around I closed it and kept walking. Eh… might as well get that disguise back on. I walked to the girls' room. Just as I was fixing my wig, the girls walked in.

"There you are!" they shouted at the same time.

"Yea… here I am," I said looking down. I couldn't dare look at them. They'll know that I was crying.

"V… have you been crying?" Kelsi asked and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I sniffled. Nice job… "No," I lied.

"Aww… honey, what happened?" Taylor asked rubbing her hand on my back soothingly.

"I told Troy," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them giving each other looks.

"And?" Sharpay asked.

"And, well at first he thought I was joking. So I had to take off my whole disguise and then we started to argue… ugh it doesn't matter. He didn't promise me so yeah it was nice meeting you guys," I said sadly.

"What do you mean it was nice meeting us?" Taylor asked.

I sighed. "Troy didn't promise me anything. So if he tells my secret, I'll be heading back to LA," I said. The bell rang. "Come on… let's go to English." I grabbed my stuff and walked out.

* * *

**OMGOMGOMG! i am SUPER-UPER-UBER sorry for the lack of update. **

****

**the play was fabulous! it went fairly well i might say.**

**and i'm sorry for the short chapter too :/ took me 4 tries to get it right. and i still think its bad, but eh its something right?**

**i loved the reviews i got and i wanted oh so badly to update but then i resisted the temptation. lol i know, very rude/ bad of me. plus i got a new laptop and had to give my old computer to my brother.**

**again i apologize if its eh whatever... please leave a review! ;]**


	21. payback's a bitch

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 20 – Payback's a bitch**

Saturday 2/28

I haven't talked to Troy since we were in the auditorium. Does that mean we're over? I know our relationship is on the rocky waves, but I don't believe we're over, right? What you think? In the halls we would just say hi and bye to each other. I haven't been in the lunch room or the rooftop garden, in fear that I would bump into him.

As you know, yesterday was the Championship game. How'd that go? Let's just say without the team's team effort, we would've lost. We won by 2 points. Close call though. Me, being a good sport, I congratulated him and that was it. I know, I know… I could've said something to him, but whenever I tried, a person would interrupt us. So I simply just gave up.

I have a concert to do tonight in about 4 hours and I invited the whole gang. After the concert, I'm telling the whole gang… I know I barely mention the guys, but hey they are smart to stay away from all this confusion and drama. Obviously the girls know (err duh!) and I'm hosting a sleepover afterwards. Mom's going to be in NY (no surprise) and as always told me to have fun. Hopefully I will.

"Hey Nessa!" the girls chimed.

I turned my head while my makeup artist was doing my makeup… not a smart idea. "Hey girls," I responded and they sat in the remaining makeup chairs. "What brings you here so early?" I joked.

"You," they said and we started laughing.

"Ok Vanessa, so you have all your costumes in order?" Jamie asked making sure everything was right on schedule.

"Yes… after this, I have to put on the purple leggings and the flowy teal tank top and the white wife beater under it with those Ekco Red sneakers," I sad like a robot.

"Good girl," Jamie said and walked away. The four of us rolled our eyes.

"So Kels… what's this I hear about Troy singing tonight?" Taylor asked.

My eyes bugged out. "What?!"

"Oops?" Taylor said shrugging.

"Whoa what?! What aren't you guys telling me?" I questioned. The trio gave each other looks then looked back at me.

"Nothing… we're not telling you anything," Sharpay said as they stood up and I gave her a look. "Ugh I mean there's nothing that we're hiding," again another look. "Uh I mean… Kelsi!" she pushed Kelsi in front of her. Yeah that's smart of you to bring Kelsi into this. You know that she'll tell the truth… after all, she's Kelsi.

Kelsi looked at me panicking. "Tay, Shar let's get some water!" she exclaimed and the three of them practically ran out.

I closed my eyes and groaned. "Hey, that'd be a great warm up," my vocal coach said and mimicked my action. I rolled my eyes at him. "Stressed?" he asked.

"Eh... you can say that," I said.

"Best way to relieve it?" I shook my head as my hairstylist started curling my hair. "Some warm ups!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"_Give it up… for the one, the only Vanessa Hudgens!" _

As always, I come out singing 'Identified' and the crowd loves it. After that I sang the songs off my new album, 'Identified' in random order and as always, I threw in a flashback. (Ok so it's not random because we went over the list a dozen times, but hey, it was randomly written…) My ending song is one that I wanted to sing so badly all night. I made Kelsi switch the line up after I showed it to Jamie. I know I'm going to get into trouble for winging it but, hey… this is one thing I'm sure I want.

"Alright guys… well I'm going to close this show with this one song. It means the world to me. Hope it means something to you too…" I said.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

'_**I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you**_

_**And all the loneliness I will go through**_

_**But if you want to leave I won't stop you**_

I looked out to the crowd and found the one person I've been dying to talk to… Troy Bolton.

_**I've been gone so long, I'm used to feeling alone**_

_**I estimated our love, my estimation was wrong**_

_**See I never knew, what you were going through**_

_**But I just got back, now I see where you're at**_

I started walking down the stage and sat on the steps with my dancers dancing slowly behind me.

_**How could you have doubted that I'd ever be distracted by**_

_**Any other guy no matter if he ever caught my eye**_

_**We just need time, some time to connect**_

_**What I'm telling you now, I hope you never forget it**_

I got up and started crossing the stage. I soon found myself singing in front of Troy.

_**I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you**_

_**And all the loneliness I would go through**_

_**But if you want to leave I won't stop you**_

_**Cause I don't want you if you don't want me**_

_**To be the one the only one you want to run to **_

_**Baby boy you know I just begun to **_

_**Realize what's important to me**_

_**So don't leave, don't leave**_

I moved away from him to not make it so obvious that I was singing directly to him. But every time I turned away from the crowd, when I turned back, the first person I look for is Troy. Is that a bad thing? Yeah, I know I have it bad.

_**Maybe I should've tired to put your needs first**_

_**But my priorities were messed up and I know you got hurt**_

_**See I never knew, what you were going through**_

_**But I just got back, now I see where you're at**_

_**Think about it take a moment just to rewind**_

_**Everything that you'd be leaving, everything that was right**_

_**Do you really want to stand there and tell me goodbye**_

_**When I'm saying I still love you**_

Subconsciously, I just sang to Troy as if it was just me and him, nobody else.

"Dude! She's singing to you!" I saw Chad say to Troy.

Troy took his eyes off me and looked at Chad. "Yeah, right…"

_**I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost**_

_**And all the loneliness I will go through**_

_**But if you want to leave I won't stop you**_

_**Cause I don't want you if you don't want me**_

_**To be the one the only one you want to run to**_

_**Baby boy you know I just begun to **_

_**Realize what's important to me**_

_**So don't leave, don't leave**_

What am I doing? Vanessa get your ass back up there! But for some strange reason, I'm not listening to me. I'm now walking off the stage and towards the audience. Vanessa NO! Don't worry I kept singing, but I did it while making my way to Troy.

_**Lonely days, and lonely nights**_

_**That's where you'll be without me by your side**_

_**Better think twice baby, oh**_

_**This could blow up crazy, you know**_

_**I can't keep singing, I'm speaking cause it's out of control**_

_**I gave you everything, body, mind, heart and soul**_

_**But you keep breaking me, taking me to another low**_

_**Don't do it baby, don't do it, don't let me go**_

Please tell me that I didn't just sing all that in front of Troy! Oh goodness… when this leaks out… it's all over… I might as well enjoy and treasure this moment. I quickly left Troy and scurried back up on stage.

_**I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you**_

_**And all the loneliness I will go through**_

_**But if you want to leave I won't stop you**_

_**Cause I don't want you if you don't want me**_

_**To be the one the only one you want to run to **_

_**Baby boy you know I just begun to**_

_**Realize what's important to me**_

_**So don't leave, don't leave'**_

**_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_**

I finished and truth be told, I was scared of the reaction. Apparently, the crowd burst into cheers and applauded. I grinned and glanced around the crowd and caught a few girls here and there looking hysterical with tears. I wonder why. Is it because of the lyrics? I hope that's the reason…

"Thank you Albuquerque! Have a good night!" I shouted. I ran backstage and caught the bottled water that someone tossed to me. Uh oh, here comes Jamie… brace yourselves.

"VANESSA!" she shouted and I almost winced.

"Look Jamie, before you say anything, I'm sorry that I-" I didn't get to finish because someone grabbed me.

"Final bow," the person said and pushed me out there.

I walked towards the center and grasped hands with Kelsi who was holding hands with some of the dancers. We took a company bow and Kelsi handed me a mic while the crowd was cheering. I gave her a confused look, but she just scurried away to the grand piano. I looked out to the crowd and gave them a smile. Suddenly music started playing and the crowd calmed down a bit. I looked at Kelsi and she just smiled but kept playing. What's going on…

Out of nowhere, someone started singing. The crowd stopped what they were doing and listened.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

'Na, na, na, na… na, na, na, na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words once upon a time

Make you listen there's a reason

I smiled at Kelsi. She was over one night and started writing this song while I was recording. She had this crazy idea of Troy and I singing it.

_When you dream, there's chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or happy ever after_

I looked out to the crowd and they stopped what they were doing to watch. The next part, someone joined with me… but it wasn't Kelsi, too deep for her.

_**Your harmony, the melody**_

_**Echo when inside my head **__a single voice _**(a single voice)**

_Above the noise __**and like a common thread**_

**Mmm you're pulling me**

_When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong_

**Oh you are the music in me, yeah it's living in all of us**

_But it's brought us here because _**(because)**

**You **_**are the music in me**_

_**Na, na, na, na oh na, na, na, na yeah**_

_**You are the music in me**_

I looked back at Kelsi while singing. She gave me a smile and motioned for me to keep going. I turned back to the crowd and looked around for the singer. He was coming up the steps that not long ago I was going down. And there he was… Troy Bolton?!

_It's like I knew you before we met _**(before we met)**

_Can't explain _**(oh ho)**_ there's no name _**(no name) **_**for it**_

_**I saying words I've never said **_

**And it was easy**_ (so easy)_

**Cause you see**_ (I see) _**the real me**

**Cause I**_**am, you understand**_

_**And that's more than I've ever known**_

_To hear your voice_**(hear your voice)**_above the noise_

_**And no I'm not alone**__, oh you singing to me _**oh yeah**

We started dancing and singing around the stage without a care in the world. And it felt good. No worries about me, him or anybody. It felt great to sing with Troy (though it shocked me at first) and well not care if anybody saw or not… or care what people thought.

_**When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong **_

_**Oh you are the music in me**_

_**Its living in all of us, and it's brought us here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Together we're gonna sing, yeah**_

_**We got the power to sing**_

**What we feel**_ (what we feel)_

**(Connected and real) **_can't keep it all inside oh ho_

Na, na, na, na, oh yeah na, na, na, na, oh yeah, yeah, yeah 

Na, na, na, na, you are the music in me (x2)

When I hear my favorite song**(favorite song)**

Iknow that we belong_(we belong)_

Oh you are the music in me, yeah its living in all of us

And its brought us here because _(here because)_

You are the music in me (oh ho) (oh yeah)

You are the music in me… **yeah**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

We ended with our hands laced and our foreheads touching. We jumped at the sudden applause and face the crowd. I looked up at Troy and I'm pretty sure I was blushing like mad. We took a bow then motioned to Kelsi who stood up from the grand piano and bowed. The crowd was going crazy and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through. We took one final bow and headed off the stage.

"You guys were awesome!" I said to everybody before we all split different ways.

"Vanessa-"

Taylor and Sharpay both came running backstage. As soon as they spotted us, they gave Troy and I a big hug before Troy could say anything. "Oh my gosh! You two were amazing!" Sharpay gushed.

I felt myself turn pink and hid my face into Troy's chest. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"What! You guys did fantastic! I-" Taylor stopped in midsentence. "Uh I'm going to gather the guys… let's go Shar," she said quickly and scurried away. I picked my head up and looked up at Troy.

I sighed. "We're gonna have to talk, no?"

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something but someone interrupted us. "Great job guys," Kelsi said patting us on the shoulder and walked away.

Now I was about to say something when, "VANESSA!" a voice screeched. I looked at Troy, "Uh oh…"

I let go of Troy and stood straight. I felt someone take my hand and looked to see Troy. I felt more confident. "Yes Jamie?" I said timidly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" she exploded. Where's ma when you need her?

"What was what?" I questioned quietly though I know EXACTLY where she's getting at.

"That! The whole-the whole… uh… changing the line up?!" she exclaimed. I cringed.

"Sorry but that's what the-the lineup of songs in my dressing room said. I mean everyone asked me why we changed it and I said 'honestly… I don't know. Maybe Jamie changed it last minute'," I explained. Ok so we only switched 'Don't Leave' with 'Gone With the Wind'… nobody noticed. Well except for the ending… everyone noticed THAT.

"And what was that last song?!" she asked harshly. "I actually liked it," she commented more calmly.

"Kelsi wrote it," I informed her.

She just smiled. Troy took a step towards the exit but was stopped by Jamie. "OH my gosh! I am so sorry you had to see that… who are you? You don't look like any of the regular crew members. How'd you get back here? Where's your backstage pass? Who are you? SECURITY!"

Troy looked at her like a deer in headlights. "Jamie, this is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton… Troy Bolton, this is Kelsi's mom as well as my manager, Jamie," I introduced them. I thought she knew.

They shook hands and Jamie turned to me and looked at me like Troy did to her. "Bolton? As in basketball Bolton?" she asked and I nodded. She pulled me aside so Troy didn't hear. "He knows?" again I nodded. "Ness, do you know how risky this is? He has status." Just because she's always working and away, doesn't mean she doesn't know who's who.

"I know… we were just about to discuss that but how can we do that when people are interrupting?" I asked and gave her a 'example A' look. Good thing she catches on fast.

We turned to Troy who was talking to one of the backup dancers. "Well it was nice meeting you Troy," she said and walked away.

"She seems nice," Troy said. Though I'm not sure if he's being sarcastic or not.

I shrugged my shoulders as we started for the exit. "Maybe a little bipolar, but she's cool." This is good, an actual conversation. But we'll have to talk about it eventually.

"Vanessa, I-" he started but I stopped him.

"Let's catch up with the rest of the crew then get talking. They're in for a field day," I said and he nodded.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

My place…

We're finally at my house! Taylor and Sharpay decided to take the boys to my house so that I could change and that I'll follow suit. Kelsi rode with us so it's not that awkward and quiet. Though she wouldn't shut up about Troy and I singing. Ben parked the SUV and we all climbed out and headed for inside.

"Taylor? Sharpay?" I called out after closing the door behind me.

"You know, I'll never get used to this place, and I live across the street," I heard Troy say.

I shrugged my shoulders and soon Sharpay comes scurrying in. "We're out back… Zeke and Connie are grilling," she said. I looked at the clock: 11:29pm. Isn't it a little late? I decided it's best to not ask. The five of us went through the house to the yard.

"Oh! Something smells great," I said stepping onto the patio.

"Hey guys… I hope you're hungry," Connie said handing us paper plates.

"Yes food's done!"Chad exclaimed climbing out of the Jacuzzi. He's lucky it's pretty warm tonight.

Funny how he doesn't notice me. "Hey guys," I announced. "Enjoy the concert?" Zeke, Ryan, and Chad stopped what they were doing and stared at me. The burger that fell from Zeke's spatula broke the silence. Chad watched as I gave Troy a quick peck before taking a seat next to Ryan and Kelsi. He (and his food) walked over to Troy who was standing behind me.

"Hey Troy… nice job," he said nodding towards me as I 'talked' to Ryan and Kelsi.

I couldn't help but eavesdrop. "With what?" Troy asked.

"Vanessa Hudgens… are you going to dump Gabs? Cause man even though I praise that you got two pretty hot women on you, it's wrong to cheat," he said. Wow Chad does have some sense in him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not cheating on Gabs," he said.

"I saw that," Chad lowered his voice, but I could still hear him.

"See what?" Troy asked.

"You and Vanessa kissing," Chad went on.

Troy went to open his mouth and say something, but I shushed him.

I stood up from the chair and soon everyone looked at me. "Zeke, Ryan… Chad. I have something to tell you," I said and they looked at me with curiosity. "Gabriella Montez doesn't exist."

They looked at me like I was crazy… well except Ryan. Wow he's actually calm about this… why? "What do you mean she doesn't exist?" Zeke questioned.

"I mean… she can't exist because Gabriella Montez is me. I'm Gabriella Montez. Vanessa Hudgens and Gabriella Montez are the same person," I explained. Chad and Zeke looked at me bewildered. How could I prove it to them? I don't have my disguise on so obviously I can't take it off. Think Ness think… aha! "Chad…" he looked at me. "you always carry a basketball around and nicknamed it Jimmy."

Chad scoffed. "So? Troy could've told you that…" he said. Ah true…

"Ok… Oh! Remember the day you decided that you'd tell Taylor you liked her? So you went to Gabriella who was in the library and asked her for advice on how to do that?" he nodded. "So Gabriella told you to just ask her out and she agreed to go with you when you do it?" hopefully he gets it.

"What hallway were we in when I asked Taylor?" he questioned. What hallway? Who do you think you are? The FBI? Uh… think Ness.

"Aha! Trick question! You asked her when Coach Bolton gave you guys a 10 minute break. Taylor and I were sitting in the bleachers. And you asked if you could steal me away for a moment . You asked Gabriella on how you should do it and I gave you the idea to be yourself. So you went up to Taylor and said: 'Taylor McKessie… would dinner like me to have you with this Saturday?'" I smirked at him as he looked at me dumbfounded. That'll teach him. "So do you believe me?"

"I believe you," Zeke said and I gave him a thankful smile.

"Oh heck, I believe you too… there is no way Taylor or anybody could've told you that," Chad said raising his hand slightly.

I turned to Ryan. He chuckled. "It's about time you 'fessed up." I gave him a confused look. "Kelsi told me."

"KELSI!" I exclaimed and she gave me an uncomfortable smile.

"What? It slipped," she said and looked down. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Ok… well dig in kids… there's more to where that came from," Connie announced breaking the silence while placing a plate of food on the table.

Once everyone got there food, I sat on a lounging chair since everyone was at the table. It didn't go as bad as I thought it would. I was thinking they'd turn like Troy and not believe me and create another world war.

"Hey," a soft voice called bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Troy. He took a seat next to me on my lounge chair.

"Hey," I replied equally soft.

"Thought you might want some company," he said.

"Thanks… I'd like that," I said smiling.

"Listen… about the other day, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just-" Troy started.

"Shh, sh, sh… its fine. I guess I should've predicted that. I mean after all, I lied," I said quietly. I kept my focus on my food. "And I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for that. But Troy what you and I have shouldn't end based on something stupid."

Troy tilted my face up so I was looking at him. "But it isn't stupid. You did it for a reason. You didn't just wanted to be treated like the rest of us and I get that… now," he said.

I sighed and leaned my head on Troy's shoulder. I chuckled softly. "At first I wanted just my friends to know. But now… I don't know what I want," I said.

"Well you do want me don't you?" Troy teased. I looked up at him.

"Of course," I said.

"Just let this whole thing play out… I'm sure you'll be fine. You have all of us to back you up," Troy reassures me and rubbed his hand up and down my right arm in a comforting way.

"Thanks Troy… so we're ok?" I asked hopeful.

"We were always ok," he said and kissed the top of my head. I smiled for a second. Oh crap! That reminds me…

"Hey guys!" I called out and everyone turned to me. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. And I mean absolutely nobody can know… family, friends, random people… pets, no one."

Chad, Ryan, and Zeke looked amongst themselves. "We promise," Zeke said.

I smiled. This is just too perfect! The gang's promise that they'd keep quiet. No more lying (to them). No more disappearing randomly.

"And I promise too," I heard Troy say softly in my ear. I turned to face him smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Troy, this means a lot," I said.

Troy chuckled. "Now that everyone's having a pleasant time," he said in a fake British accent. "Let's start having some fun!" he announced as the guys cheered while us girls either giggled or rolled our eyes. "Firstly…" he trailed off getting up from the chair. Troy extended a hand out to me and I took it. Troy picked me up bridal style and walked towards the group extremely close to the pool edge.

"Be careful Troy. You might slip," I warned. He nodded smiling at me and I believed him. But! Troy just had to be an ass and drop me in the pool.

I resurfaced and glared at Troy. "Oops? You slipped," he said as the gang came over. The guys were clapping on Troy's back and laughing as the girls helped me out.

I gave the girls a smirk and they nodded understandingly. "It's ok babe. Come here, gimmie a hug," I said approaching him. Troy backed away in the direction I wanted him to.

"Oh no you don't. I know where you're getting at," he said. "You are not going to get me wet."

"I just want a hug," I said pouting. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that the girls are in position.

"Aww come here," he said and opened his arms wide.

I brightened up and walked towards him before shouting, "NOW!" The girls and I pushed the boys into the pool for they were too slow to run or grab us. Once they resurfaced, we stood there laughing hysterically. "I told you to be careful. The area around the pool is pretty slippery," I said smirking. The guys looked at each other before grabbing a girl and pulling us into the pool.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe you did that! I'm wearing dry clean!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Chad!!!" Taylor paused trying to think of a comeback. "You suck!" she shouted before swimming away and Chad chasing her.

Kelsi's too into Ryan to be angry at him and the two of them climbed out. Which left me...? "Aww sorry Brie… paybacks a bitch ain't it?" Troy teased.

I did the exact opposite of what Troy thought I'd do. Instead of being angry, I started laughing and the whole gang stopped and stared. I calmed down a bit and they all gave me funky faces. "What? Payback's a bitch… now let's get this party started!" I exclaimed as the group cheered when the music started playing.

* * *

**Heyy guys! i hope that was ok... i had no clue what to write. sorry if its not all that great. again sorry... please leave a review! ;]**


	22. trouble

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 21- Trouble**

Monday, 3/21

I walked into school today, feeling better than ever! I just feel like a boat floating in a sea of bliss. The gang and I chilled out the rest of the weekend watching movies (that don't come out for like another week or two in theaters) and lounging around. Who knew there was so much to do at my house?

Anyways… back to this morning, I walked to my locker and opened it. I arranged some stuff for the day and was about to grab my books for the morning when someone grabbed me by the wrist. Soon I was being led through the halls into the library and plopped down in a chair.

"Whoa! Where's the fire? And hey! My locker's still open!" I said.

"Hi too you too," Sharpay said and I rolled my eyes.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Have you seen Hot Tunes this morning?" Taylor asked ignoring my question.

"Err no? Cause I was too busy getting ready for school," I replied.

"You couldn't even have listened to it?" Kelsi asked.

"Like I care about what Ryan and Kerri say in the morning? I barely even watch that show because everything they say is false," I stated. "Look, I have to go and close my locker before someone steals something."

"I closed it and locked it," Kels said.

"But-" I started.

"Just watch this for a sec," Sharpay said turning me towards the screen. Ugh no use in fighting. Taylor hit play and enlarged it. The three of them crouched behind me to watch too.

"I'm telling you, this is a waste of time…" I muttered.

* * *

'_**Good morning to those who are tuning. Let's start Monday off with a little surprise huh?**_ _(Shows a picture of me.)__** Vanessa Hudgens held a small concert in Albuquerque, New Mexico last Saturday night. She did a fabulous job as one of our critics said, but there's one thing that caught our eye. Here's Ryan with the footage…'**_

'_**Thanks Kerri. Yes that is correct… Seems that Ms. Hudgens has a secret boyfriend? Here's with the latest…**_

_(Shows me singing in front of Troy when he was in the audience)._

_**It looks like V got in a little spat with this boy right here. **__(Pauses video and draws a circle around Troy). __**Rumors are saying that that's Zac Efron she is singing to. Here's another video sent in. Now this one is of her and the boy… singing…**_

_(Show's Troy and I singing and dancing by Kelsi)_

_**These two videos were posted last Saturday night after the concert on YouTube.'**_

'_**But Ry, do you know who this mystery boy is?'**_

'_**We'll tell you… right after this…'**_

* * *

I watched as the video came to a close and that replay button came into view. I glanced at the time in the corner of the screen. We're already 5 minutes late. "Come on girls let's go… Darbus is going to have our heads for being late," I said trying to sound normal when everything that is perfect is going down the drain.

"You're not going to say anything? Honey, they know… the whole world knows…" Sharpay said dramatically.

"Let's just go," I said getting up but they pushed me down and swiveled me so I was facing them.

"Ness…" Taylor whispered the name. "How could you not be worried?"

I sighed and stared at my lap. "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to react? Like Shar said, everyone knows… So there's no point in reacting," I said.

"What are you talking about? Kels, show her the next video… she might change her mind," Sharpay instructed. They swiveled me back around and started another video… oh boy.

* * *

'_**And we're back… Now Ry… the crowd's dying to know who is this mystery boy…'**_

'_**Well Kerri… let's watch…**_

_(The screen shows Amber, Brittany, and Casey) __**critic: You three know that guy that was singing?**_

_**Amber: uh yeah… we go to school with him. Never knew he could sing…**_

_**Critic: interesting and who is he?**_

_**Amber: at first we thought it was Zac Efron and we were all like OMG! Zac Efron is here! And with Vanessa? Totally thought they're dating**_

_**Brittany: yeah… but then we noticed the team's basketball sweater that has the name on the back**_

_**Casey: and we were like no ef-fing way!**_

_**Critic: So who is he?**_

_**Amber: Troy Zachery Alexander Bolton! **__(Squeal!) __**He's the basketball captain at East High, high school. Total hunk… totally mine.**_

_**Critic: oh so you're dating this Troy guy…**_

_**Casey: what are you talking about? He's like totally dating that like Gabriella chick.**_

_**Critic: Gabriella, huh? **_

_**Casey nods: uh huh… Gabriella Montez. Just moved here like totally in January. Heard that he got into a fight with this chick on like Thursday…**_

_**Critic: So what's Troy's deal? How he know Vanessa?**_

_(The trio looks at each other) __**Brittany: not sure how he knows Nessa… but I don't know… maybe they go way back? But Troy totally has it for Amber here…**_

_**Critic: mmhmm… well back to the studio**_

'_**Whoa… now I'm confused.'**_

'_**The boy that was singing is Troy Bolton of New Mexico…how he and Vanessa know each other is another story… and doesn't he sound like a player to you Kerri?'**_

'_**Yes he does… its one girl then another now Nessa, confusing…'**_

'_**Well we'll get our answers the next time we talk with Vanessa… up next, Taylor Swift…'**_

* * *

I stared at the screen with so many emotions. The one that was winning, anger. Angry that Amber doesn't get her facts straight. Angry at myself (don't know why, just am). Angry that people can't mind their own business. The bell rang, signaling that 1st period is now over.

"Gabs… say something," Taylor said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"If you need me… I'll be hunting down the one person who needs to learn a lesson," I said getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Whoa hold it superstar. Don't do anything you'll regret," Kelsi said stopping me.

"Then what am I supposed to do Kels?" I asked frustrated I'm not kicking someone's ass.

"You are going to hold my earrings," Sharpay said taking off her gold hoops and handing them to me, "and all this other expensive shit while Tay and I go and get that bitch."

"Shar I am not going with you. Besides-" Tay started.

"Fine, let's go Gabs…the faster we move, the faster my 6 inch stilettos goes down her throat," Sharpay said grabbing my wrist, but Taylor and Kelsi stopped us.

"Hold it you two… if you do something, you could get suspended," Kelsi said.

"Or worse, expelled… so just let it go," Taylor added.

Sharpay and I looked at each other. "Fine… but if she starts something, don't stop me," I muttered.

"That's all we ask," Kels said. "Now let's get to class…" The four of us grabbed our stuff and walked out of the library.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Free Period**

Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay thought it'd be best if we all hang out for free period (you probably know why) in the auditorium. Maybe include the guys, but they wanted to play a quick game before hanging with us. I had to return this book I borrowed from the library, so I told them I'll meet them outside of the auditorium.

On my way back, I bumped into someone when I turned the corner. "Oh gosh I am so sorry," I said.

"Ugh you again… what part of watch where you're going don't you understand?" Fuck. Amber.

"Well sorry… didn't know you have to look both ways before turning," I said sarcastically.

"Gosh… no wonder Troy dumped your ass," she said and her copy-cats snickered.

"First of all, Troy didn't dump my ass… we're still together, so get your facts straight," I stated firmly. Keep cool, Vanessa… keep cool.

"Really? Cause what I hear is that he dumped you for me…" she said and pushed me back lightly.

Keep cool, keep cool. "Oh really? Cause I heard he dumped YOUR ASS for Vanessa Hudgens… isn't that why he was with her Saturday night? Oh wait… he didn't even go out with you, so how can he dump your ass?" I retorted.

She scoffed and gave me the nastiest look. "You better back off Montez," she said.

"Or what?" I challenged.

She smirked before pulling off my wig. "Why do you still wear this thing? Other than to hide the fact that you're bald!"

Jamie and my mom made me wear a bald cap incase this ever happened again… smart thinking. "Give it back…" I snapped. Amber threw it to Brittany and they started a game of catch. "GIVE IT BACK!" I cried holding in the tears.

Amber was the last one to get hold of it. "Or what? You'll cry?" she teased.

"I think the girl said to give it back," someone said. I turned around and there stood Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor.

"Whatever," Amber said giving me the wig, but not before pushing me down. I got up and pushed her and she stumbled forward. She turned around and smacked me.

Gasp! Oh no she didn't! I smacked her back as Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay rushed to my side. Amber smacked me again and just as I was about to smack her, Taylor grabbed my hands. "She's not worth it."

I shook Taylor off and pushed Amber back down. "She's right… you're not worth my time," I snapped and turned to walk with the girls to the auditorium.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground fighting with Amber. "We have to stop this!" Shouted Taylor.

"Let them deal it out!" cried Casey.

"Gabriella is a weak bitch. Go Amber!" Brittany called out.

"What the fuck? Oh it's on Blondie!" Sharpay screamed.

Next to us, I managed to spot Sharpay fighting with Brittany. "Stop Amber!" I managed to choke out while defending for myself. If this bitch didn't have claws… gosh!

"Make me Montez," Amber said. Thank goodness for all those moves Ben taught me when we were bored one rainy afternoon. I flipped Amber over from on top of me and she groaned as her back came in contact with the ground. I stumbled getting up and kicked her in the shin, but then Casey jumped onto my back and I had to flip her over too. Then something came in contact with my head and everything started spinning. Last thing I heard was: 'Ok break it up!' by some deep voice I do not recognize.

'Brie!' I recognized as Troy.

"Troy?" I managed to choke out before everything went black.

* * *

**Ok first, sorry its short. yeah i know last chapter was long and now its short... again sorry**

**secondly, sorry if its not that great... i'm not that great at writing physical fights... i mean the most physical fight i've EVER gotten into was me smacking this kid with a notebook, hard. and i've barely seen a fight (pathetic i know) again sory**

**thirdly, love the feedback... please review!**


	23. choices

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 22- Choices**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(Same Day)

'_Vanessa…'_

'_Vanessa…'_

What? I recognize that voice… I fluttered my eyes open. At first everything was blurry. But slowly it became clear.

"Guys… she's up," Kelsi, I came to recognized, said.

Kelsi moved out of the way and Troy replaced her spot. "Did I win?' I muttered and everyone chuckled.

"Well after Taylor sucker-punched Amber for knocking you unconscious, I think you guys won," Troy said with a smile.

"Yay!" I cheered weakly and they chuckled again. I tried to sit up but everything started to spin again. "Where am I?"

"In Darbus's room…" Troy said as the gang came closer to me.

"Who knew that you were a scrappy little fighter," Zeke teased and I smiled softly.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I sat up with the help of Troy. He sat behind me and I rested my head on his chest.

"Not long really… half an hour tops," Ryan said.

I sighed then gasped. "What about my contacts? I heard so many stories about people going blind because they get stuck and-" I paused. Wait I was running late this morning because I accidentally lost them. "Never mind… what'd I miss? And speaking of missing, where's Shar and Tay?"

The gang looked amongst themselves and chuckled. "Well… when you got knocked out, Taylor punched Amber… then Casey was going after Taylor for hitting Amber and Taylor ducked then punched her too… it was pretty funny… Taylor was all, 'BITCH GO TO HELL!' Then Amber tried to get back at Taylor and Sharpay pulled Amber by her hair and shoved her into a locker," Chad said.

I stared at them wide-eyed and placed a hand over my mouth. "While that was going on, Troy rushed to get the nurse, cause your lip was bleeding and Ryan and I went to get some teacher," Zeke added.

"We came back with Matsui and Coach Bolton wanted to see what was going on and tried to separate the girls from fighting. Took the whole basketball team to separate you guys," Ryan informed me.

"Now Mr. Matsui is calling parents," Troy said.

"Ben texted me to say that he's on his way," Kelsi spoke up.

I nodded and found the ends of my natural hair interesting. "Wait… where's my disguise? And how'd you guys get me passed people if I'm like this?" I asked motioning to myself.

"Oh you were in here the whole time. We asked the nurse if she could check you out here. After you fell unconscious, I picked you up and brought you here. And uh Kelsi has your disguise," Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

I opened my mouth to say something when someone burst through the door. "VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS! Where are you girl? You are in big trouble!"

"Hi to you too Ben. 'How are you feeling Nessa? Are you ok? Are you hurt?'," I said in a deep voice and Ben rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Ben… didn't break anything… its all good."

Ben glared then rolled his eyes again. "What happened? First I was working out at the gym then I get a call saying you got into a fight?! Your mother's already on a flight here," Ben said dramatically. He looked around then lowered his voice. "You win?"

"Well my team won," I said smiling.

"Nice," he said and we bumped fist. The door opened again and this time Mr. Matsui walked in.

"How are you feeling Vanessa?" he asked joining our circle.

"Better… sorry for fighting," I said looking down. "Am I getting suspended?" I asked.

"Well… we're going to discuss this with everyone's parents, tomorrow morning… until then, my decision is floating in the air," he said.

We all gave him a short nod. "Well I'm going to take Vanessa home if you don't mind," Ben said.

"Not at all… besides, Ms. McKessie, Evans, Knox, Lane, and McDonald are all heading home anyways… don't need any more drama," Mr. Matsui said and waved goodbye before exiting the room.

"Wait!" I called out and Mr. Matsui came back. "Do you think I can sue the Amber, Brittany, and Casey for assaulting a celebrity? Cause I mean honestly, they did start it…" I said.

Mr. Matsui pinched the bridge of his nose briefly before answering me. "Meeting… tomorrow… you 6 and the other 5 with your parents," and he left.

"I was just joking…" I said quietly.

"Eh… well Matsui needs a sense of humor," Troy said and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll be in the car…" Ben said before leaving.

"I'll see you guys later," I said getting up from the miniature stage.

"Call me later?" Troy asked as we hugged.

"I'll try, if I'm still alive," I muttered. "Bye guys!" Kelsi handed me the disguise and I left.

* * *

**In the car… almost home…**

"See I told you those moves would come in handy," Ben said driving down the street.

I smiled. "Uh huh… and it would've worked better if she didn't have freaking claws," I said with an eye-roll.

"Why were you fighting with her in the first place?" Ben asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"Ugh, long story…" I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

"Don't worry… we have loads of time," he said as we entered the house. As soon as I set my bag on the floor, Connie comes running in.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" she asked worried, though I can't blame her.

"Wrestled some cats?" I tried to lie.

Connie knows me oh to well by the way she's looking at me. "Try again."

"Uh ok… does it really look that bad?" I asked as she led me to the kitchen. Connie ignored me and started looking through the cabinets. "You know you don't have to clean the cuts or anything, right? The nurse practically did it at school."

Connie came back with a mirror. "Not really... it's just weird cause I know you don't fight for no reason," she told me while holding a mirror in front of my face. Ok so I don't look all that horrifying. I had a busted lip and a cut on my left brow. A light bruise was forming around my right eye, but can be easily covered. At least I look cleaner than when I saw Amber and her crew. Boy were they fucked up! Taylor had a few scrapes and bruises like I did. But Sharpay… oh my gosh she looked kinda flawless! If you had to look at her from a distance, you wouldn't have guessed that she was just in a fight. But when you're up close, you can spot her slightly swollen nose. Sharpay got a bloody nose and that's it. I heard from Kelsi (when I was texting her) that Taylor broke Casey's nose and Sharpay almost sent Brittany to the hospital… almost. No update on Amber though.

"What happened Ness?" Connie asked as she got up and went to get an ice pack for me.

"I don't remember much… it was like a blur," I lied again.

"That's bullshit… what happened Ness," Ben said and took a seat next to me at the breakfast table.

Connie came back with an icepack and handed it to me. "Uh I don't know… I think we should wait 'til mom gets here tonight," I tried to reason but they just gave me a 'just-tell-me' look. "Alright, alright... so…" and I told them the whole deal. Starting with the video to before Ben walked (more like stormed) in. "And yeah… that's how it went." The two of them stared at me with mixed expressions.

"Now I see your point of fighting V… but violence is not the answer," Connie said getting up again at the sound of the timer going off.

"I know… she just really pissed me off today," I said playing with the edge of a napkin.

"What are you going to do about you and Bolton huh?" Ben asked.

I thought about that for a second. "I'm not sure… the whole fighting thing totally got my mind off of that but honestly, I don't know… we'll leave that to mom and Jamie."

"Interesting… and congrats again on the fight you little rebel…you're like a normal kid now, huh. Picking fights, think you're all tough? I better back off before you send me home with a black eye," Ben teased and nudged me.

"Oh shut it," I said and pushed him away.

"Ah! Connie! Save me! Vanessa's going to hurt me!" Ben cried and ran towards Connie. Connie pushed him away too.

"I can't believe you're 18 Ben… you act like such a child," Connie said shaking her at him. Ben pouted and we started laughing.

"Well… I'm gonna head upstairs… call me down when mother dear gets here… oh wait. Never mind… call my phone when she does so I can climb out the balcony," I joked and they laughed as I exited the room and headed upstairs.

* * *

**4:21pm…**

"_I cannot believe you got into a fight."_

I texted Ashley about 4 hours ago asking if I could talk to her because one, I was bored… and two… well I was bored and didn't feel like starting homework. She texted me back about 2 hours ago telling me that she'll call me on her break. And you can guess she's on her break.

"Ash can you stop saying that? You make it sound like I'm some rebel," I said.

"Ness…you've ALWAYS been the rebel," she retorted.

I scoffed. "This is the first time I've ever crossed the line," I said blushing.

Ashley gasped. "Yeah ok," she said sarcastically. "You've never crossed the line… it wasn't you who got a tattoo on your neck when your agent told you it was a bad idea… yeah, it wasn't you who showed up at my pad drunk out of her mind and told her mom that she wasn't drinking just stressed out… the list goes on," she pointed out probably smirking.

My face went red at the memories. So many things I've done behind my mother's back that she still doesn't know. "Alright, alright… I got your point," I interrupted her as she started telling the tale of me and Zac on set for High School Musical. Let's just say we got caught making out in a closet…amongst other things…

"VANESSA!"

"VANESSA!" I heard it loud and clear… and they didn't sound pleasant.

"Oh shit…" I froze as I heard heels click up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Listen… if I don't contact you sometime this week, something happened to me. So bye Ash… nice knowing you," I said being a little overdramatic.

I think she got the message. "I'll pray for you…" she said and hung up. The clicking of heels was getting closer. Run Ness run! I glanced around the room and ran towards the open doors of the balcony. I went over the edge and manage to get on the tree. I successfully climbed down the tree and hid in its shadow as my mom looked out of my balcony. Once she walked back in, I dashed across the lawn and across the street to Troy's house. I know he's home because Coach Bolton doesn't like Mondays. I heard the bouncing of a basketball, so I just walked on ahead to the back.

"Hey Wildcat," I said and he jumped at the sound of my voice making me giggle.

"Don't scare me like that Giggles," he said as he picked me up and spun me around. "What brings you 'round here?"

"Avoiding home," I muttered.

"Why? It can't be so bad…" he said and slung an arm around me.

"Mom and Jamie are home," I said and he 'oh'. "Yeah and for that fight, I'll get a lecture…"

"Vanessa! Vanessa, oh there you are," Troy's mom said then turned her attention to the phone. She looked back at us. "Your mom said that she saw you dash across the street and Jamie said get your butt back home."

I groaned. "Can't they wait like 15 minutes?" I asked.

Mrs. Bolton said something into the phone. "They said no, now…"

"Alright…" I said and Mrs. Bolton walked back inside. "Well nice knowing you Troy… don't remember who I was… just who I am and that I love you."

"I love you too Ness… don't worry… nothing will happen to you," Troy said and placed a kiss on my head. "Now go before they have your head…"

I giggled and reluctantly let go of Troy and proceeded to my house. I snuck around the side of the house and entered through the sliding back doors. I tried to go up the back stairs when: "Where are you going?" I froze. Rats!

I turned back around with a huge smile on my face though it might've looked weird with that busted lip. "Mother! What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York for the week," I said cheerfully.

"And I thought you wasn't going to get into trouble…" she said smartly.

"Sorry?" I said and she sighed.

"Mija… I thought I taught you better to talk it out than to take action," mother scolded.

"Ma, I tried that and guess what that resulted in," I said pointing to my face. My mom grabbed my chin and turned my face slightly to get a look of it.

"Ay… it doesn't look that bad… what happened?" she asked.

I climbed down the few steps I went up. "Well… it's a long story," I said as we walked into the living room.

"I'd like to hear this story," Jamie said. I sighed and the three of us sat down.

"Ok well it all started…" and I told the whole thing. I even made sure that I didn't leave anything out. When I said that I hit her back, my mother went totally ballistic on me. She started yelling at me in Spanlog (Spanish and Tagalog… mostly Spanish). I didn't catch everything, cause I kinda tuned her out at the beginning of her rant.

Once I was sure she got out all her words out… "Are you done?" I asked trying SO hard not to give her any attitude. She took a deep breath then nodded. "Ok… so where was I... oh yeah! So then Amber…"

"And that brings us here and a meeting tomorrow morning…" I finished. I waited for them to say something. They just looked at me with unreadable faces. "Can you guys say something?"

"Uh… what about that boy… Roy or something?" mom asked.

"It's Troy, mom… and I don't know… I mean it's out... everyone knows. Now what?" I asked.

Jamie got up from her spot on the couch and started pacing. "Alright… you have a couple of choices. 1… disappear. You leave school, go back to LA and forget that you've ever came here. 2… come clean. I'll gather up a conference and you confess everything and your career depends on that."

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I'm considering choice 1. That's less… complicated really. I just have to get pulled out of school and go back to private tutoring. And forgetting Albuquerque means Troy and my friends can no longer chat with me?

"Why don't we let Nessa sleep on it, and she'll make a choice tomorrow. After the meeting…that is," mom spoke for me.

"Sure… yeah I think that'd be best. Well I got to go… some paperwork needs to be filled out. I'll talk to you later… bye," Jamie said before she left.

My mom put an arm around me in a comforting way. "Don't worry mija… we'll figure something out. We always do," she said and kissed me head.

I sighed and got up. "Well if you don't mind… I'll be in my room thinking things through. Call me down for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure hun," she said and I walked away.

* * *

**7:25pm…**

I've been in the same position since I got up here an hour ago: lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. My iPod playing in the background. Lyrics and music drowning out my thoughts. Ugh… what am I going to do? Either lose the gang and Troy… or… or what?

'_It's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside. I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there. Why did I let myself believe, miracles could happen. Cause now I have to pretend, that I don't really care…'_

Ugh… not the song I want to hear. I grabbed the remote and hit next.

'_I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us, doesn't seem right these days. Life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try to have a plan, it's always rearranged. It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me… you'll be ok…"_

No, no, no, no, no… these songs are not helping… NEXT! My mind was whirling with what if's, yes's and no's. Ugh! What am I supposed to do?

'_Just walk away, and don't look back. Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad. You know I'm strong, but I can't take that. Before it's too late, oh just walk away…'_

I rolled my eyes and went out to my balcony. I leaned on the railing and looked out to the sunset. What are the odds those three songs came up… IN ORDER! I sighed and started singing softly with the lyrics. Suddenly, my phone in my pocket starts ringing. "Hello?" I answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey V…what's up? You look troubled."

I shot my head up and looked around. No one. What the-? I stared straight ahead at Troy's house, still no one. I swallowed my fear. "Troy?" I questioned.

"Uh yeah… who'd you think it'd be?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I mean yeah I know it's you, just… where are you?" I asked still searching for him.

"Look down," he said and the line went dead. Puzzled, I shut my phone and leaned over the edge. Sure enough, he was down there. "Vanessa, Vanessa with hair so fine… come join your boyfriend… climb down the vine."

I rolled my eyes and decided to play along. "As tempting as that sounds kind sir, I cannot. I am forced to stay where thy are, for I am against going out with a troubled mind and heart," I said.

"Then thy shall come up and comfort thy love," he said climbing the tree already.

Soon he was in front of me. No use in sending him back down. "I do not wish to trouble thy love with- wait. What are we doing?" I asked with a chuckle. "Why are we talking like this?"

Troy let out a laugh before pulling me into a hug. "I thought it'd be fun," he said then gave me a sweet peck. "Plus I thought we could spend some time together. I brought pizza and chocolate cover strawberries."

I led him into my room and placed a blanket and some pillows on the floor. We each took a slice and started eating. About 20 minutes (well it feels like 20 minutes) later we're eating the strawberries. "Oh no Troy… I'm stuffed," I said and lay down on my stomach. "I don't think I can eat anymore."

"Aww… you're rejecting a perfectly good strawberry," I rolled my eyes. "You know this could be the best strawberry ever and yet you wouldn't now because you didn't eat it," he teased.

I rolled my eyes again and took a bite. "Mmm… oh yeah. That was a good one," I said and Troy ate the rest of the strawberry.

"Is there something wrong Nessa?" he asked.

"What? Do I seem like there's something wrong?" I asked back. I hate it when he can read me like a book.

"Well suddenly you just sat there quiet like a mouse. Besides, earlier, you said that you can't go out with a troubled mind," He said smartly.

I sighed and told him the choices I have. Once I was done, he just sat there thinking. "I don't know what to do," I said and covered my face with my hands and groaned.

Troy came over to me and wrapped an arm around me. "Shh, sh, sh… everything will be ok. No matter what you choose, the gang will be there for you… I'll be there for you," he said.

I lifted up my head and smiled. "When it's not alright. When it's not ok. Will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright? Will you say ok? Will you stick with me through whatever? Or runaway? Say ok…" I sang softly with my head on his shoulder as the song on my iPod switched to another song. "Will you really stick with me through whatever?" I asked and giggled at the irony of the question.

Troy paused for a moment which made me go nervous. "I'd do anything… just to hold you in my arms… to try to make you laugh cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything… just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? Cause I know I won't forget you…" he sang along with the music and I couldn't help but laugh at Troy up and rocking it out. Ah times like these: priceless.

* * *

**Hey guys! i'm back! schools started again ;7 thanks for the reviews...**

**and speaking of reviews... why dont you leave one.**

**but wait! there's a favor i want to ask from you readers.**

**Ok so you heard Nessa's/Gabs's choices. what do you think she should do? disappear? Or come clean? its up to you guys. whatever you guys choose, will be probably the chapter after the meeting, or during it... i still didnt decide.**

**So yeah please review with your thoughts! ;] thanks! **


	24. meeting

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 23- Meeting**

Tuesday, 3/2 

Oh boy… I looked up at the giant building and took a deep breath. Today is the 'meeting'. The meeting that'll depend on who's getting suspended, who's getting detention, and who's getting off the hook. Sure it doesn't seem like a big deal, but to me it is. I've never done anything wrong. (Lying does not count! Or anything that has been done behind my mom's back). Aha! School-wise, I've never done anything wrong. Being an A+ student, (labeled 'nerd') there's not much that can get you in trouble. OO you lost the teacher's red pen. Big whoop. They can always buy a new one. I just don't want a blemish on my perfect record.

"Nervous?" My mom asked placing two hands on my shoulders.

"Nervous, would be an understatement. Terrified would be the right word," I said.

Mom chuckled. "Mija, there's nothing to be 'terrified' about. The worst thing you can get would be… I don't know, detention? You did nothing wrong, just defended yourself," she encouraged.

I sighed. "But mami… there'll be a mark on my record, what college would take me now?"

Mother rolled her eyes and the four of us walked inside. We walked through the guidance offices and into the meeting room where everyone would be waiting.

"Ah Ms. Montez, so nice of you to join us," Principal Matsui said.

"Not so nice to be here," I muttered and my mom lightly smacked my shoulder as we walked to the other side of the table where my gang was sitting. Ben and Jerry stood outside of the room.

"OMG Ms. Hudgens is her mom?" I heard Casey whisper to Amber.

"No… Ms. Hudgens can't possibly Geeky Gabs' mother. She's Vanessa's mom. She probably just looks like her," Amber said.

I resisted rolling my eyes. They are as dumb as they look. As soon as we took seats between Evans and Neilson, mom's phone decided to ring. She held up a finger to us as she rummaged through her bag. Finally locating her phone, she opened it and answered it.

"Hello? …NO! I said the blue pattern… the blue, the blue pattern… yes that one… look I'll deal with this later ok? I'm in a meeting… yes I know… What?! I thought you handled that! …You know what, I'll call up France up later… Bye Richard… bye!" she slammed her phone shut and took out the battery. Good thinking too, because knowing my mom, she's on the phone more than Sharpay and Ashley put together. And let me tell you, their phones are practically glued to their bodies. "Sorry about that. Richard got the order to France confused with Milan… and… ugh just hectic."

Mr. Matsui nodded understandingly. "Alright. So, I'm sure your children have informed you about yesterday's events," he said.

"Yeah… little missy over there beat up my sweetie over here," Amber's mom said. What the-? I should've known that Amber would lie.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" Sharpay exclaimed standing up. "That BITCH over there was the first one to push Gabi. Gabriella was only defending herself!" Sharpay sat down and leaned on the table. Aww, Sharpay…

"Ms. Evans… language," Matsui said sternly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Matsui, but-"

"But Gabriella did start it. She bumped into Amber then pushed her down," Casey said.

"What?! From where we were standing, you guys were messing round with her by throwing her wig around," Taylor spoke up. The 5 girls started bickering. Mr. Matsui tried to get a word in, but it was almost impossible.

"GIRLS!" My mother shouts and they instantly shut up. "We can all fight over who started the fight, but Mr. Matsui would like to say something!" Amber's mom mumbled something, but I wasn't sure what she said. "Who are you to judge me and my daughter? You and that fake designer wear explain a lot about yourself," my mom said.

"Fake designer? Please… that bag of yours is so ugly cheap. Got that at a garage sale? 20 bucks?" Amber's mom (who I just learned name's Alyssa) said.

My mother turned to me. "She did not just go there." My mom is really protective over her designs. "First of all… this bag doesn't come out 'til fall of this year. AND it cost more than that thing you call a car so hop off froggie."

OO go mom! Alyssa just scowled and leaned back. Nice job Matsui… let's have a meeting! Look how it's turning out… there no progress. "Ladies… ok we don't need another world war. Now we have an eye witness on the scene," Mr. Matsui said and motioned to the door where a kid with a paper bag over their head walked in. "She asked to be unidentified."

"Haley? Haley Quinn?" Kelsi questioned. We all looked at Kelsi and then the unidentified person.

The person looked at Matsui who shrugged and she took off the paper bag. "How'd you know it was me?" Haley I'm guessing asked.

"Girl, you're the only one in this school who has a rainbow unicorn sweater," Kelsi pointed out.

"Anyways… What happened Haley?" Matsui asked.

"Well… I was walking to library and then I heard someone bickering," Haley started and told the exact story I told my mom and Jamie.

"This school takes fighting very seriously. Therefore, the consequences of your actions will result in your punishment. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir," the 7 of us replied.

"Good… now for your punishment," Matsui said and the 6 of us groaned. "Ms. Neilson, you're off the hook. You didn't do anything wrong. You may go."

Kelsi and her mom got up and walked out, but not before signaling to me and my mom that we had to talk. "Ms. Montez, you have volunteering. 1 week, East Elementary for an hour." I nodded my head in understandingly. It's not that bad, really. "Ms. Williams and Ms. Evans, 2 day suspension. The rest of you girls, detention for 3 days. Free period and 2 hours after school with Ms. Darbus. You all start tomorrow," Matsui said before exiting the room.

My mom made me wait 'til the ABC bitches left that way there's no problems. Ben and Jerry walked into the room. "What she get?" Ben asked.

"1 week of volunteering," mom informed him. Kelsi and Jamie walked back in.

"So Ness… what'll be? Your publicist kept asking me who that boy is because the press is asking her 24/7," Jamie asked.

"I'm really considering choice 1, but I gotta know. Does that mean I have to lose contact with Troy and the rest of my crew?" I asked.

Jamie sighed. "Not necessarily. You can keep in contact with them, but it's not really gonna be the same as you are here."

Oh… I paused before answering. "You know what? I wanna come clean," I said.

"Now?" Jamie asked. "Are you sure?"

"Whenever's fine, really. And yes I'm sure. I just wanna experience going to school, having a boyfriend, getting in drama. I wanna graduate with a class and go to prom," I said.

"But what about your career? All the hard work you put in to make it to the top. What about all that?" Jamie asked practically on the verge of a heart attack.

"What about it? why can't I just push that of to the side 'til I'm done with school? School is practically over in two months. I'll do the summer tours and record during senior year. Sure we'll have to cut back on the photo shoots and movies and such, but I really wanna have a high school experience," I said.

Jamie sighed in defeat. "Alright… fine. I'll phone you publicist later." She looks at her watch. "I got to jet. Talk to you later… kisses" and she left.

"That reminds me… I'd love to stay and chat, but France is waiting… see you later Ness," mom kissed the side of my head and left.

I glanced at the time on my phone. "Well it's free period… gym?" I asked Kelsi.

"Sure." We started down the hallway and I felt like someone was following us. I spun around.

"Why are you still here? I thought you left," I said.

"Your mother doesn't trust you alone at school. So until this revealing, you're stuck with me. as far as teachers and students know, I'm your cousin," Ben said.

I groaned turning around and pulled Kelsi along with me as we rushed into the gym. Turning the corner, I bumped into someone. "Whoa easy there Brie. Why the rush?"

I looked up at the towering Troy Bolton, holding me up. "Trying to run from my 'cousin'." I rolled my eyes as Ben came into view. "Mom sent him to keep an eye on me."

"Hey your mom's orders. After yesterday, she's afraid you'll pick another fight," Ben said and shrugged.

I lightly pushed Ben away and walked with Troy and Kelsi to the gym.

* * *

**Gym…**

"Wait… let me get this straight, you want to confront to everyone?" Sharpay exclaimed. I told Taylor and Sharpay what I decided to do, and so far, Sharpay thinks I've gone crazy. I gave a short nod. "Are you insane?!"

"Sharpay… I don't think I can do this anymore… being two people? It's bad enough that, no offense, you guys know. I have NO idea how long I can keep this up," I said.

"But Ness, it's only been about a month… Hannah lasted years," Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah, well everyone knew she was two faced since day one," I protested.

Sharpay and Taylor opened their mouth to say something, but then shut it. "Ugh I hate it when you're right," Sharpay said and huffed.

I laughed. "But what's going to happen?" Kelsi asked concerned. Taylor and Sharpay looked at me curiously.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure..." I said watching as Troy made a shot. I'm not sure…

* * *

**i am SO SO SO SOOO SORRY for not updating. first me laptop wouldnt let me sign into anything. Then my sister's old laptop won't turn on (it works perfectly fine) so i'm on my brother's SLOW ASS computer.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they are the best... ;]**

**Fun fact:: you know when Gabs's mom says hop off froggie... i got that from school, weird huh? its like my favorite phrase now ;]**

**Oh and i'm also sorry about the chapter being short and probably not that good... i didnt want to get into the confrontation (sp?) and have it be OMEGA long! Most of you voted for her to come clean... which i didnt mind and are forever grateful for that. If you want something to happen in the confrence, be my guest and leave a comment with the review! ;]**


	25. it was nice being you Gabi

**Identified As Gabi**

**Chapter 24 – It was nice being you Gabi**

Friday, 3/5

The past two days were really annoying. Besides Ben being at school, Jamie and the girls kept asking me if I really wanted to come clean and that I should take this seriously. For the umpteenth time, I am! This is probably the most serious thing I've ever done. My mom has been less of a hassle about this unlike any normal teenage mom would be frantic and thinking she needs to encourage said daughter from making a mistake. Technically, I'm not dropping the label, just slowly making progress to it. Plus I have a studio so I CAN record. I personally think they're blowing this out of proportion.

"Hey Ness," someone said from behind me making me turn around.

"Hey Stranger," I greeted as he slowly approached me. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Trig."

"And I thought you'd be in band," Troy said.

I opened my mouth to retort, but he had a point right there.

He chuckled and I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I turned back around and looked out to the horizon. I heard a shuffle of feet then arms wrap around me. I leaned back and smiled up at him.

"What you thinking about?" he asked as we gently swayed, looking out to the horizon.

"Just us… today, the future… next year. Jamie and the others' think I'm making the biggest mistake of my life," I said then lightly shook my head.

"Don't worry Brie… nothing's going to happen. You'll have me around, and nothing can break us apart," he said. I looked up at him while we're still swaying and he smiled. Troy kissed the tip of my nose making me giggle.

"There you are!"A voice broke our moment. I rolled my eyes knowing that voice all too well.

We turned around and there stood Ben. "Here I am," I said bored.

"You know how long I've been looking for you? You're supposed to be playing the clarinet right now little missy," Ben scolded.

"OO! Sorry for wanting time to think before making the biggest decision of my career," I said sarcastically.

Ben didn't say anything because he knows it's true. "Don't worry V…" Troy cooed.

"How can I not? Our friends think I shouldn't do it. And as the period draws closer, I'm considering that they're right," I said.

Troy sighed. "Well who do you wanna be? Vanessa Hudgens, famous singer? Or Gabriella Montez, girl who doesn't exist except in the world of East High and High School Musical?" he asked.

I lightly smacked him and thought for a moment. "Now, I just wanna be identified as Gabi… But then again, I've always been known as Ness."

"And that's why you're coming clean," Troy said and the bell rang. "Come on superstar… you got a stage waiting for you…"

I grabbed Troy's hand and together (with Ben following) we walked from the roof to the auditorium.

* * *

**Backstage of the auditorium…**

"Last chance to change your mind," Jamie said frantically.

"Jamie stop it! You're acting selfish. I'm proud of you either way honey," mom said and hugged me tight.

"Thanks… I just might need that," I said.

"…and now, Ms. Gabriella Montez," Mr. Matsui announced. I walked out at the sound of applause. "Good luck," Matsui whispered shaking my hand.

"Thanks," I whispered back and he walked off to the side where my mom and Neilson were sitting. I grabbed the mic off the stand and stood center stage. I cleared my throat and looked out to the audience. It's now or never.

"Good afternoon. Hi. I am Gabriella Montez and I'm a junior here at East High." I took a breath. "How many of you have been told that famous line, 'never judge a book by its cover'." I paused and saw just about every hand went up. Even in the first 3 rows that were filled with the press. "Yeah, well that line or lesson is not only famous, it is very true. You shouldn't judge anything without taking a shot at it first." One of the people of the press raise their hand. They always do after you say a statement. "Ah yes you."

Chad or Troy handed the lady in a bold pink suit a mic. "Gonzales, Teen-Scene Magazine. What does that have to do with this press call?" she asked clearly annoyed that she's been called to see Vanessa Hudgens and not some unknown teen.

"Well Gonzales… you should let the speaker speak before hounding her with questions, no?" I said. I had an interview with her a couple of times and after every other word, she asks a question. It is so annoying. That's why I don't even look at that magazine anymore. She mixes up my answers with her own bullshit. Gonzales shut up and sat down. "That statement has a lot to do with today because many of you look at me and immediately label me as a geek." I looked at Amber and her two buddies when I said this. "But don't you think I deserve a chance before labeling? Even the most obvious thing is missed by the human eye." The auditorium filled with murmurs and whispers. I scanned the crowd and caught Troy. He gave me a wink which says so much more than, you're doing great.

"There's a reason why you are all here today. East High, you know how many times I've missed school and I've only been here for about a month, almost 2," I said. I watched as a few press members leaned over and asked the nearest student who nodded or actually answered. "And there's a reason for that too. You see… I am not who you all think I am." Again murmurs and whispers filled the air.

A hand rises through the crowd. "So who are you?" a person in a navy blue asked.

I looked over to my mommy who nodded. I looked back at the crowd and took a breath. "You're not gonna believe this, but… I'm Vanessa Hudgens." Flashes and murmurs went off. Hands went up. "Uh you." I pointed to this lady in a green skirt and floral top. "Russo, Global Inquirer… there is no way you are Vanessa Hudgens. I did an interview with her like 3 weeks ago."

Ah I remember that interview. It went pretty well. "What do I need to prove it to you guys?" I asked and yeses were heard. "Alright." I took off the glasses and wig off. I decided not to wear the contacts. I pulled my hair out and shook it. I scanned the crowd and caught Amber and her pals looking very pale. Ha, ha now they know not to mess with new people. Gasping, flashing, and murmurs rang throughout the auditorium. "Uh you." I pointed to a guy in a black suit.

"Crest, Hot Tunes west coast… what brought you to make up Montez?"

"Well I wanted a chance at being a regular teen rather than playing one. I've always been homeschooled or private tutored and I thought to myself, I may never get a chance to go to prom, graduate with a class. So we made up this identity so I can just be a regular teen without the attention," I explained.

"Deena, Celebrity Gossip… so what's next in the life of Vanessa Hudgens? You already starred in movies, TV shows… you have 2 CDs out. You even went A-Wall and pulled a stunt!"

"Well-"

"Tony from Stars Pop Magazine… This has been bugging readers and frequent bloggers… who is that boy that was singing with you last weekend I believe."

I smiled and looked out to catch those familiar blue eyes. As if he was reading my mind, Troy walked to the stage. He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "This guy, the one who was singing with me, is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton."

A bunch of hands went up and people just started to shout questions. "Wow," Troy muttered and I giggled.

"Eh, you learn to cope with it," I whispered.

"Nick, Teens Extra… did you happen to grab this double identity from Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus? Copy her and the show?"

"Err no… I just did what some people do every day, they lie about who they are. People on a normal basis lie about their name, age, etc…"

"Simon from 16… are you planning to ditch the wig and go back to living life in LA? Or do you plan to cut your fame and be normal?"

The auditorium went buzzing as they waited for me to answer. "That's a very good question Simon. Uh, I plan to do neither." Chatting rises. "I'm actually going to stay in school, but still record and get another CD out by next year or so. Don't worry… this isn't the last you see of Vanessa Hudgens. Thank you," I said and walked off towards mom and Jamie.

"That was great Ness," my mom said and gave me a hug.

"I feel like a HUGE weight has been lifted," I commented taking a water bottle.

"Ms. Hudgens will be signing autographs in the lobby," Matsui said.

"I have to get going. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you," mom said before hugging me again and walking away with Jerry.

I sighed. Of course, she's always going. Ben led me and the gang to the lobby where there were people already standing there waiting for an autograph.

"Gah! How many people go to this school?" I asked rhetorically while signing a picture for a senior.

"Well… last I heard, about high 1500, low 2100…" Taylor said.

I rolled my eyes. "Next!" Sharpay shouted.

"Hey… and your name is-" I stopped when I looked up and saw the three bitches. "Can I help you? This line's for non-haters."

Amber looked down. "I guess I deserve that. Can I have an autograph please?"

"Hmm… let me think about that… why? So you can throw darts at it?" I asked fiercely. Hey I didn't mean to, but after all the shit she's been saying to me, I think she deserves it.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Amber apologizing?! Call the president!

"Well I hope you've learned a lesson from all this," I said and started signing a photo.

"Yeah… don't pick on new kids," Amber mumbled.

"No…" she looked at me confused. "Don't pick on kids period," I said and she nodded. "Oh and I'm getting a restraining order to keep you and your clones away from me."

Amber looked at me pleadingly, but hey it's either that or send her to juvie. "Be thankful that I'm not suing you," I said and she perked up a bit.

The bell rang signaling schools over. I sighed in relief (though some people didn't move) and felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. "So Ms. Hudgens… what's in store for your weekend?"

"Hmm… being Montez and probably going camping or major sleepover," I answered.

"Sounds, great…" he said and let go.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked and a little girl who looks like a freshman walked up. "Hey… and your name is?"

"Gabriella… and I'm a HUGE fan," the girl replied shyly.

"Hey Gabriella and I'm a huge fan… who do you want this from? Me or… me?" I asked and giggled lightly. The girl smiled. "Alright… to Gabi, rock on! Love always, Vanessa and Gabi," the girl giggled as I read what I wrote.

"Perfect," she said and walked away.

"Come on Ness… let's go! It's Friday," Kelsi called out.

"Coming!" I said getting up from the table. I looked at the glasses and wig that rested on the table next to my school bag. Sigh… it was nice being you Gabriella Montez.

I grabbed my bag and walked out. I'd have to say things will be different now.

* * *

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews... uh i hope this was ok.. i had MAJOR writers block (which is SO uncool) adn jsut worte down anything. i'm about to start a new story after this is finished (epilogue next chapter) but i dont know which one to start. Maybe you guys can help me...**

**1st choice: Troy and Gabs arent on great terms. He wishes he can go back and change it. But when his wish is granted, everything is the total opposite! Gabs isnt his girlfriend... the gang's not together... can Troy get his life back?**

**2nd choice: Troy and Gabs met one night in Vegas when they were 18. 10 years later, they bump into each other again when she's cleaning his bathroom at the Tipton hotel. Troy starts to fall for her, but Gabi wont allow it... why? because of that spunky 10 year old girl who walks Troy's dog.**

**3rd choice: Gabriella writes stories for Fanfiction as a hobby. Troy writes scripts for his job, and he is having MAJOR writer's block. Kelsi, the music director for the movie and pal, tells Troy to go on this website and just read a story to get an idea... you can probably guess who's story he reads and starts to write...**

**That's all i got for now. please review the chapter and tell me which idea to start...**


	26. Epilogue

**Identified As Gabi**

**Epilogue**

One year later… 6/14 ~Graduation day!

I walked into the school building. Sigh… this will be the last year here. In the span of one year, everything's turned out great. Amber and her posse transferred to West High (though they got a restraining order to stay at least a good 5 yards away from me). I helped out with the homecoming dance (that was awesome!) Prom was just as I imagined it would be, and nothing like they show on TV. Plus, I didn't necessarily have to wear my disguise anymore. Everyone at East High still calls me Gabriella which I've grown to love.

The gang and I are graduating today. The past year has been awesome. With all the laughs and tears… through the greatest and the worst, it's been a great ride. I bet you that I'll be crying by the end of the ceremony.

"Hey Gabs!" I spun around and hugged Kelsi.

"Wow… can you believe it? I'm graduating!" I exclaimed and squealed. I've been saying that every day this week. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and kiss the side of my head. "Troy!" I exclaimed and pulled myself out of his grasp. "Watch the hair."

Troy rolled his eyes and hugged me. "We did it!"

I giggled. "Technically WE did but Gabs," Sharpay said as Troy left to talk to some people.

"Yeah… Gabs, you graduated last year," Taylor said.

"Aye… ok so yah I graduated last year, but I'm physically graduating this year!" I said and smiled big. We laughed.

"Gosh this is unbelievable," Kelsi said.

"More than the spring musical?" Tay asked.

We looked at each other. "Ok so that was also unbelievable… but I don't know how am I going to survive without you guys in the fall," Sharpay said and we did a group hug.

"Are you kidding me? By the time you guys start school, I'm gonna start filming for this movie... totally confidential, can't talk about it," I said and gave them a sad smile.

"Aww…" we said at the same time and hugged.

"Ok graduates… it's time," Coach Bolton said before disappearing. Show time…

* * *

**After the diplomas…**

The graduating class is sitting under the sun as the principal is talking and talking about how great this year was. "And now… I present to you, Troy Bolton…" At the sound of his name, I cheered as loud as I could along with the others as well.

"Thank you, thank you…" he said as the crowd calmed down a bit. "Every year since freshman year, we've been told to join extracurricular activities, clubs, sports... Colleges will always take someone who is more active than a person who lives in the library." Some of us chuckled knowing this is true. "Being with you guys for the past 4 years, has taught me so much. I've learned that the staying in the status quo is overrated…learning a new skill and taking that social risk is SO worth it…I've learned it's best to be a part of the team than be alone (the basketball team cheered at that) And above all… I've learned to trust and love," when he said that, he looked directly at me. "High school's a rollercoaster. Yeah there are major drama issues, but what school doesn't have any? You guys have made high school awesome and I'm proud to be standing here graduating with you. Back to back championships in basketball and the decathlon, this school's amazing. East High Wildcats, it's been great, but this is where we go different ways… You guys will always have a special place in my heart…Class of '09!"

Our graduating class got on their feet and cheered very loudly.

"What team?!" Chad shouted and a few of us laughed. Over the past year, I've came accustomed to this chant.

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM '09?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS…"

"GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" we shouted for the last time as a class while throwing up our caps. I turned to my left and hugged Sharpay before hugging Taylor.

"I'll miss you guys SO much!" I said.

"Ditto!" they said and we hugged with tears streaming down our faces. I felt someone behind me poke grab my waist and lift me up in the air.

As we turned, I giggled uncontrollably, then he finally set me down on the ground. "Gosh I was so nervous!"

I continued giggling. "You did great, honest," I said and gave him a peck on the lips. "So what's your summer plans?" I asked.

"Eh… not sure… what do you have in mind?" Troy asked.

"Hmm… you, me… and our friends… 2 weeks in Hawaii?" I questioned. "Right before I have to go on tour?"

Troy smiled devilishly. "I think that can be arranged…" he said and we kissed passionately. And this was the end of it all… my happy ending of my high school career. I started out as one person, one famous person who makes millions every year. Then, I got tired of it so became two people. Being two people caused drama and made life hard, so I dropped my new identity. Vanessa Hudgens/Gabriella Montez then lived a normal life. Sure during that whole year she was still recording, but eh who said I was ever normal.

* * *

**THE END! lol i had fun writing this but as always, stories must come to a close... hoped you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
